The Return of the Child
by coolb92
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes' ward moves back to London after three years she learns that she isn't the only one to return. With new friends, new cases, a love interest, and a new enemy, she will have her hands full. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**__Author's note: A new beginning! This is a pretty long chapter, but I thought it was a good way to start of. This is a sequel and you will need to read "The Adventures of the Hidden Child" to understand. I only own, Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are wonderful while flames will be used for experiments. **

* * *

**_"You are the one that must choose your place."_**

**_ James Lane Allen_**

**_Chapter 1_**

I had spent nearly three years living with Grand-mere in Paris. In that time, not only had I changed from the young fifteen year old girl and into a young woman of eighteen, but I learned as well. She hired the best tutors to complete my education. She also worked on my skills in deduction. Whenever we went out, I was to notice details. She wanted me to learn how to only look for what I needed.

Grand-mere even continued the fighting lessons Holmes had begin teaching me. She took us to Japan where a master trained me. He taught me meditation, and several different stances before moving onto defense. When I returned, Grand-mere had a fencing instructor waiting for me. A few times I would go with her butler, Wilson, to several different boxing matches. I fought a few of them, but never won a lot. When I did, we would spilt the winnings between us.

We quickly learned my best fighting was with bullets. It was by incident, we were staying with Grand-mere's friends and they went on a hunt. One of the man wanted an even contest and had me join in. Needless to say I came out as the winner. This gave Grand-mere an idea once again and she contacted Mycroft. A few weeks later one of his best agents came and stayed with us until I the same accuracy he had.

There was of course lessons where every young woman must be taught. I had ballroom dancing, and proper adequate. I was taught how to survive in society. Grand-mere taught me these things herself. She took pride whenever I was flawless or when making a mistake I was quick to cover it. This was one of the hardest lessons, I had to leave my boyish and outspoken ways in order to achieve it. Grand-mere had promised that I could still do the things I enjoyed, but in certain surroundings, I had to act differently.

However, I missed London. Paris was wonderful, it kept me busy, I made a few friends, I made a new life for me there. But, I missed the drily London air with the thick fog. Thinking of London would bring back raw memories of Holmes. I never let myself think upon the memories too much. I was not the cold person I was since leaving London two years ago, but I was not the naive child anymore. There were certain feelings I did not allow myself to feel.

About three months after my eighteenth birthday, Paris had lost its appeal to me all together. I could not understand the reason I no longer wished to do anything, but lock myself in the large library and lose myself in books. Where I even begin losing interest in them as well. I then started sneaking out at night and traveling through the city in different costumes, observing what I could.

One afternoon, I had returned from another outing, this time from near the Palais Garnier trying to see if rumors were true about a secret entrance leading from an alley in Rue Scribe. I was unable to find it, so I moved to the opera house and looked around there. Grand-mere was in the library when I returned.

"I see your little adventure was fruitless." She said looking up from her book.

I sighed and sat down. "It was. I searched for nearly an hour. I went inside and watched a rehearsal from box five until I grew bored."

"It seems you have been busy, and do you intend to go out again this evening?"

"You know I go out at night."

"Wilson told me. He is the one who makes certain the door is unlocked when you return, or that a ladder is in your reach to make the climb to your balcony." Grand-mere said. "What I do not understood is your latest obsession to go off into the night, especially in the worst parts of the city."

I looked up at her. "The realism of them has of late kept my attention. I always look to them to see the problems of humanity and draw different conclusions of what causes them and how to repair them. In a way, it's a body study. People do things for a reason trying to understand why they do things it will help to prevent certain things from happening."

"How long do you believe you will be able to continue with this?"

"Not much longer." I admitted.

Grand-mere smiled at me sadly. "I think a cup of tea is in order."

Over the years, I learned that when Grand-mere wanted tea, she needed to have a serous talk over something. Something that I had to listen to, and something that was never good. I remember the first time I had tea where we talked about Charlotte, when I was lectured about how much I had changed after Holmes died and I was harming myself for his death, and when she had to break the news that Thomas, the old grounds keeper at Sussex had died. Never was the news good when she wanted tea.

When the tea cup was in my hand and she had her own she looked at me. "You need to return to London."

"What?" I asked her shocked.

"You need to return home. You have learned everything you can, now is the time for you to apply them." Grand-mere said.

"Grand-mere-

"Cassandra, you have learned all I am able to teach you. You are bored here. In London, there are things you can do."

"What could I do?"

"Solve cases, stop blackmail and any other criminal offense."

"You you want me to become what Holmes was." I said flatly.

"In a way." She said slowly. "Mycroft said he may have a few things from the government that may interest you."

"You and Mycroft…this was your plan. You wanted me to continue what he started."

"Do not make it sound as if you never wanted to follow in his steps, Cassandra." Grand-mere said. "I know that you have wanted it for so many years. We all know you used to follow Sherlock everywhere doing what he did."

"So that's it then. I have been a pawn for the past three years?" I asked hotly.

"No, of course not. But you have been prepared for this. You have been taught things no one else can teach you. If you want to throw it all away and marry someone then it is your decision. If you want to pursue it, if you want the rush of the chase and the chance to play in the mad game that you have been introduced to since an early age, then I tell you to go to London where it all began."

"What good will it do?" I asked.

She clasped my hands. "Trust me, Cassandra. Returning to London will be the best thing for you."

"I left London for a reason." I stood up. "Thank you for the tea, but now I have some work to do."

"I know you left for a reason, Cassandra. But no one can stay in hiding forever. It is time for you to return." Grand-mere said.

"What am I to return to exactly?" I asked. "There is nothing there for me."

"Isn't there?"

I paused for a moment. Watson, I have not really spoken to him in years. And what about Jess and the other Irregulars? I knew that deep down, Grand-mere was right. I had to return to London. There were too many things I had to take care of there, and if things did not work the way I hoped, I could always leave.

"Even if I do go back, it does not mean I will do what Holmes did. I do not want it anymore."

"If that is what you believe, Cassandra." She said.

"What day will the ship depart for England?"

After a few days on a ship, I never have been so happy to see London. Of course, London being London, it was fog and rain when I arrived. I was worried when I arrived. I had not spoken to Watson since I had left. I did write to him, but the letters were short and they were few. I was not certain if he was happy that I was back or that I would be staying with him again.

I quickly spotted him waiting for me. "Watson!" I shouted out waving my hand. He broke out into a grin and walked over quickly where he then held me in a tight hug.

"I have missed you, Cassandra."

"I missed you as well." I said before pulling away. "It's so good to be home again."

"I'm happy that you decided to come back."

"Yes, well, I have stayed away long enough."

"Is your health well?" He asked.

"You are always the mother hen." I said smiling. "I'm fine, Watson. Grand-mere had seen that my heath is perfect."

"Why don't we go home?" He asked. "I'm sure that you are tired."

"I would like that."

We got into a cab and sat across from each other. "I was surprised when you wrote to me saying you would return." Watson said.

I sighed. "I know you are upset that I have not written to you much."

"Six letters in the past three years."

I winced. I knew it was the correct amount, but it still did not make it easier. "Watson, I..."

"Mycroft explained to me what you have been taught. I'm not angry with you, Cassandra. I understand that you were busy."

"Grand-mere thought I should have what was promised to me and then some."

He nodded his head. "Yes, I must say I was worried when I heard you had lessons in fighting."

"It's a new form in Japan." I explained. "It is also good for patience and balance."

"Neither are which you are gifted with." He teased.

"I shall have you know that it is not an early task. I had to stand on logs and walk straight. I nearly scared the wits out of the maid when I was balancing on the balcony. You should have seen her face, Watson, I thought we would never calm her down." I said with a laugh.

Watson was staring me with a small smile. "What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"You are not the same young lady you were when you left; you are a grown woman now."

"I haven't changed that much, Watson."

He shook his head. "You have, Cassandra. You have changed, but it is a good change. You even seem to be back to your old self again."

"Perhaps."

When we arrived to the flat Watson helped me with my coat. I went to take my bags, but Watson shook his head. "Let Anne take them to your room. You will have some lunch and then try to have a small nap."

"Watson…"

He shook his head. "No, no, Cassandra, you will rest today. Tomorrow you can go running around the city."

I laughed. "Really, Watson, do you ever stop taking care of me?"

"Never." He said. "Oh, and before I forget, a package arrived for you from Mycroft. I was in a rush before I met you I had notes to give to Lestrade."

"How has it been working as a police surgeon? I forget to ask you earlier." I asked once we sat down and the cook bought out soup and sandwiches.

He smiled. "It's…a bit refreshing. It reminds me when I joined Holmes on cases. Of course I am not nearly as good as he was, but I do try."

"You're just as good as Holmes was, Watson."

After lunch, I did go to my old room, but I spent my time unpacking my things instead of napping. I then turned to the large thin rectangle box from Mycroft. I opened it, and found a black inverness cape and a grey deerstalker.

"Very funny, Mycroft." I said dryly.

Later when I walked into the sitting room, I was surprised when I saw Jess. She stood up, and we stared at each other, taking each other in. She was almost the same as I had seen her last. But, her hair was long. It reached past her shoulders a little, but it was pulled back in a knot. Her figure was not as lanky as it once was but more curvy.

Nevertheless, she still stood like a boy, her feet planted apart and her hands in her pockets. She was taller, nearly towering over me. She was wearing black trousers, a black vest over a white shirt, and I saw a black cap and a jacket on a chair next to her.

"You had a good time?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

"It was fine." I answered.

She nodded. "Good."

"Do you still live at home?"

She shook her head and showed me her hand. A simple diamond ring shone on her ring finger. "'e's a professor. I worked for him about a year ago. We...we got on well."

"Does he make you happy?"

Jess smiled. "He does."

"What is he like?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He's a good broke. He loves his job and likes that I'm smart. I don't 'elp 'im when 'e does them chemical experiments. I 'elp with the mechanics, building things. "

"You were always interested in things like that."

"I just help him oil parts and things."

I nodded my head and then laughed. "Remember when Holmes was trying to fix his old microscope and you pushed him aside and did it for him?"

She smiled. "I did it in ten minutes, and it was taking him all day."

"And his face!" I laughed. "His pride was hurt for the rest of the week."

She giggled. "Glared at me whenever I fixed that stupid thing." We didn't say anything for a long time. "Yew can talk 'bout 'im."

"It's not as hard anymore." I sighed. "Jess, what I said…"

"Don't matter." She said quickly.

"Of course it does." I said. "I was out of line…"

"No, Cassie, I was. I was mad at yew when I shouldn't have been." Jess said.

"You had very right to be mad. I never should have treated you like that, I…didn't know what to do and it scared me."

"Are yew still unsure?"

"A little, I feel alone sometimes." I admitted.

"Well, you are home now, and not alone."

"Are we still friends?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Of course, we're always friends no matter what, remember?"

"I remember." I said. "It's good to have you back, Jess."

"No, Cassie, it's you that is great about having back again."

Jess and I were friends again, and I talked with Wiggins as well. Things were slowly going back to the way it was before everything, before I left, before Mary died, and even almost to the point before Holmes had died. Almost.

About a week after my return, Watson and I had gotten home from a small walk when the maid handed him a telegram. "A murder has taken place." He told me as he scanned though the short note.

"Who was murdered?" I asked.

"Mr. Ronald Adair, he is the son of the Earl of Maynooth."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I do not know. All Lestrade said is that Adair was murdered and that my presence is required. I have to go."

Something in me had awakened. The part of me that was dead for a long time was coming back. Whoever murdered the earl's son meant business.

"I will go with you."

He looked up at me. "Cassandra, I do not think that…"

"Please, Watson." I begged.

He stared at me for a moment. "Cassandra, I do not think that is a good idea."

"Why not? Holmes taught me everything he knew, I can help. Besides, this is what I have been working for since I was in France. I am ready to do this."

"But are you ready emotionally?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

Watson sighed, but he slowly nodded his head. "I shouldn't be doing this, but very well. You can come with me on this case."

"Thank you."

"However, I do not know if Lestrade will let you stay. That is a different matter all together, Cassandra."

"I know, but maybe we can convince him."

We got a cab and went to the house and when we arrived, other detectives were there looking at the scene. A short man, whose face was almost ferret-like, was speaking to several officers. I recognized him as an inspector who Holmes used to help for information on a case, he was Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

He looked our way and made his way over. "Ah, Dr. Watson, and this must be …?"

I held out my hand. "Cassandra Vernet."

"Ah." He stared at me for a long moment.

"Cassandra is a daughter of a dear friend of mine." Watson said as I slowly lowered my hand. "She is staying with me for a while."

"You brought her here?" Lestrade asked slowly as if Watson had gone mad losing his mind. "To a crime scene?"

"I trust her judgment." He said. "She is someone who I can tell my observations to, and she might even notice a few things as well."

"Dr. Watson, is this really necessary?"

"Yes," Watson said in a voice that led to no argument, which he had countless of times used on both Holmes and I. "It is."

Watson was about to walk to the body, when I stopped him. "Can I look as well?"

He and Inspector Lestrade stared at me as if I had grown two heads. Watson was the first to speak. "Cassandra…"

"Of course not!" Lestrade exploded. "That is no such scene for a lady."

"Then how am I to help him if I do not see what he sees?" I asked in a much calmer manner.

"She has a point." Watson said.

"Doctor Watson, surely you of all people would not let her be exposed to something like this. Why what would her parents say when they find out about this?"

"Unfortunately, he would agree with this." Watson muttered but I heard him. "She will be fine, Lestrade. She is a lot stronger then she looks. Cassandra, you can look with me."

"If she faints then I would hate to be the one to tell you I told you so." Lestrade grumbled folding his arms across his chest.

Before we reached the body, Watson looked at me. "Are you positive you want to see this?" He asked. "You really do not need to; I can let you read the report when I finish it."

"I will be fine, Watson."

"The first time is difficult." He warned me. "Even my first time was hard, I nearly ran out of the room and it was at university."

"I will be fine." I said.

"All right, and if you can't…I will not think any lowly of you for it."

"I'm not afraid to look."

He nodded his head and we walked to the body. The body was lying near the desk. Watson glanced over at me, silently asking if I wanted to do this. I nodded my head and he lifted the sheet covering the body.

Ronald Adair's face was unrecognizable due to the fact of the bullet that was penetrated through. The faint stale metrical smell of the blood and the decay filled my senses. Watson knelt down and began his examination. I did feel a bit sick to my stomach as I stared at the man, but I was not about to show my weakness. Instead, I held my head high and pushed down the bile in my throat.

"The bullet mushroomed out." Watson observed as he looked up from the man who he had been staring at for a long time.

"Is that common for a bullet to do that?" I asked.

"For a soft-nosed bullet it is."

I saw a bullet near the back of the man's neck. I dropped my handkerchief. "And he was alone?" I asked as I bent down to pick it up.

"Very much alone," a reluctant Lestrade said, narrowing his eyes at me in question. "His sister and mother were downstairs when it happened."

"Was the door and windows locked?" I asked looking around the room.

"The murderer could have locked the door and gone out through the window." He said as he thought.

"Your observation astonishes me, Lestrade." I said.

He stared at me in shock for a moment. "If I didn't know any better, I would say…no it's impossible."

"What is?" Watson asked him with a smirk, we both knew whom Lestrade meant.

The inspector looked so confused, but he shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing. Forget I ever said anything."

An officer who I recognized as Peterson, the same officer who had found me when Edmond Bryson kidnapped me, spoke up. "No one else was in the room, sir. There is a twenty-foot drop. The flowerbed was not disturbed. The murderer could not have climbed out of the window."

"Then we can assume that Mr. Adair was in fact, alone in this room when he died." I snatched the bullet using my handkerchief quickly. "Did the murderer shot from across the street?" I asked.

"No one heard anything." Lestrade said.

"It would have been remarkable if the shot did come from the window." Watson commented. "For this kind of bullet…it's nearly impossible for it to be shot from that distance."

"We are missing data. Is there anything of interest about this man, anything at all that may shed some light into this?" I asked.

Several of the detectives were watching me now. They chuckled. "She's playing detective." One of them laughed.

"He liked wrist, Ma'am." One of the officers spoke up, trying to humor me. "If that means anything."

"Debts?" I asked quickly, my mind racing.

"No." Lestrade said. "He never played for more that he could not pay."

"Sounds like a certain doctor." Of the the detectives said.

Watson stilled for a moment, before resuming to his task. I frowned before standing up. "Interesting."

"What is?" Lestrade asked.

"This man appears morally sound. No debts, and no certain…activities with late night visitors. Through there is the stretch of the cheapest ladies perfume, but it is from the man wearing the clothes of the night before."

The laughter had stopped from my last comment, the guilty detective casting glares. I turned my attention to the desk. There were two bank notes for ten pounds and ten seventeen pounds in both sliver and gold. The money was arranged into little piles. I also found a sheet of paper with names and amounts of money next to them.

Lestrade hurried over to me. "Miss. Vernet, I must insist…"

I held a finger up and shook my head. I slowly lifted up a note. "£420 to Coronal Moran..." I read out. "Mr. Adair's writing."

"How do you know that?" one of the detectives asked.

I laid the note on the desk and pulled another next to it. "See the way the t is crossed? Identical and both are in a right hand. Both were written by Adair."

"A regular Sherlock Holmes," One of the detectives called out.

My face grew red and they laughed, thinking it was from embarrassment, but it was from anger. I was angry that they did not take me seriously. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and cleared my mind as Master Morita had taught me. "And he didn't have any enemies?" I asked.

"None from what we can tell. He was a good man; he had a good temper and seems to be well liked." Lestrade answered. "I was planning on questioning both the mother and sister again."

"It would be useless." I said. "They do not know anything."

"Nothing is missing?" Watson asked.

"We see that no attempts have been made."

"You should see about Colonel Moran." I said.

"Well, then we shall have to look into that then." Lestrade said. "You can go now, Dr. Watson."

Watson and I watched as he walked away before we started walking home. "You were wonderful, Cassandra." He praised me. "You really outsmarted them when you found the note and compared it."

"Thank you, Watson." I said.

"You act so much like him." He told me. I looked away "It still is not easy for you is it?"

I sighed. "Some days are better then others. But, then there are days where I still can't talk about…"

"I know how you feel, Cassandra. Nevertheless, just let me tell you this, he would be so proud of you for doing what you did."

"How can you so sure?" I asked.

"We both know Holmes, Cassandra. He would be proud, I know I am."

I smiled. "Thank you, Watson." After a moment, I turned to him. "Do you mind if I leave? I will meet you at home later. I think I found something, a theory, you don't mind?"

Watson shook his head. "Not at all, just let me know if you find what you wanted."

I smiled as I hurried away and got a cab. It went down familiar streets and then it stopped in front of a familiar door. I paid and got out. I walked up the stairs and rang the bell. A moment later, the door opened and Mrs. Hudson stood before me.

Her eyes widened in surprise before she hugged me. "Cassandra, look at you." She pulled away. "You are grown up."

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Hudson." I said.

I was telling the truth, I did not realize how much I missed the old landlady, who always looked after me when I was a little girl. She helped me with different problems I had and she was there if I needed advice, or even on the rare occasions where I sought for a woman's comfort. She looked after everyone who walked through her doors, rather it was I, Holmes, Watson, and she even looked after the irregulars by making plenty of food for them to take home.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "I haven't seen you since…"

"I need your help."

I said the four words that left no argument from the landlady. In no time, she had me back up in the sitting room of my childhood. How often was it that I spent my time in here when Holmes did not have a client? Or what of the few times that he did have one and I was hiding underneath the table? How many times did I watch Holmes work on an experiment at his chemical table in the corner? How long did I study in this room with Holmes not too far away from me?

I walked around the clean room and I ran my hand over Holmes' desk. "Everything is just how it was before the break in." I said softly.

"I have had much time to put everything back the way it was." Mrs. Hudson said. I knew that she did not have much of anyone anymore besides her daughter who lives far away, but she did have her Baker Street family, an odd bunch we all were at that. "It all should be in its right place. A little neater then it was, but everything is right where he left them. I'll leave you to your work."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." I said.

She smiled. "Of course, and I will come back in a few minutes with some tea for you, Cassandra. It will be ready in no time for you, dear."

Good old Mrs. Hudson, how could I forget that she is the closest thing that I had ever come to as a mother. Mrs. Hudson raised me nearly as much as Holmes did. I felt a stab of guilt for not seeing her all of these years and leaving her all alone. She never took another tenant after Holmes died, even if Mycroft did pay for the rooms, she still could have rented them if she wished.

Once she left the room I walked over to Holmes' bookshelf. I searched for a while until I found the monograph on the types of bullets. As I skimmed though the pages of Holmes' work, Mrs. Hudson walked in and sat the cup next to me. After a while, I sipped at the tea and realized that this was going to be longer then what I thought.

After another hour I finally left, but with a promise that I would return. I got a cab to Pall Mall and walked to the flat. I knocked on the door and was admitted inside by the landlady. Mycroft was not there so I sat down in one of the chairs and waited until he returned. Thankfully, he arrived five minutes later.

"I see that you have arrived to London safely." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you for the birthday present by the way."

"Tea?" He asked.

"No, thank you, I do want to stay too late."

"How has the doctor been?"

"He has been well, busy with different cases Lestrade has given him." I answered. "But, he is not the reason I am here. I want to have all access to Holmes' files."

"With what reason?"

"There has been a murder…"

"Mr. Adair, yes I know. What does that have to do with your sudden need to have as you say 'all access' to my brother's files?" Mycroft asked me as he leaned back in his chair.

"I joined Watson on the case and…"

"He let you join him?"

"Yes, it was not an easy task to convince him to let me come along with him." I added. "I was only to watch, but I…well…I suppose that I…"

"You wanted to solve it. Do not lie to yourself, Cassandra."

"But it was not. I did want to solve something, but there was certain evidence that has interested me even more."

"Oh?" Mycroft asked raising his eyebrows. "Then prey tell, what it is exactly."

"The evidence sounds familiar to me." I explained.

"What evidence stands out to you so much?"

"It is the weapon that was used to kill this man and the name card that was found, Coronal Sebastian Moran. I knew that both deal with a case that Holmes had. I cannot recall which, but I remember some of it."

"And what case was this?"

I took a deep breath; I knew that this would be difficult. "I believe that it was a file that was in 1891, right before he died."

Mycroft stiffened for a moment, before he relaxed. "You sound rather certain of that statement."

"Yes, I am certain, Holmes had let me read some of his older files when I was fifteen. I admit that a few I read ones which were current."

"Cassandra, you may be confusing what you know and what you remember, with what you want it to be."

"I am not imagining things nor am I trying to point this at Professor James Moriarty just because of your brother's death. I was taught better than that. I remember something about this, Mycroft, I may be wrong, but I know that both the gun and Moran are at least connected to a case Holmes did. It had to have been in the year 1891 or I would have forgotten it."

"I see your point." Mycroft said.

I relaxed when I saw that I did not have to fight against him to prove a point. A tireless and usually fruitless act, when it was concerning to make the older Holmes understand your side to a disagreement over something.

"Then I will have access to them?" I asked.

"However, no now just listen to me for a moment." I folded my arms across my chest and nodded at Mycroft to continue. "Are you sure, you can handle this? It is your first case, you have little experience in that area and you were never involved with any physical movement."

"You know Grand-mere made certain I could handle anything. I was trained by a master, learned how to fence, and can shoot at a long distance with one eye open."

"That is not exactly what I meant. You are about to enter the field, you only have one chance at this and you will have to make certain that your findings can be used in court. Can you handle this, Cassandra?"

"I will make sure I am absolutely certain of my findings before I conclude anything, Mycroft. You know I will."

"Will you be able to handle this though, Cassandra? You would be facing many...many difficult positions. There will be certain things that no man must see, things that no one would have to go through. Are you certain you will be able to handle this?"

"Mycroft, for years I have been taught by your brother. He taught me the basics, but among them, I was taught to look and see and know the things that you both know that you used in everyday life. Even after his death, I have not stopped using the methods. You and Grand-mere have made certain of this." I said. "Now you tell me if I had wasted my time by doing this."

"I am to assume that Scotland Yard will also be notified about this development you have once you receive the files." He said.

"Yes, eventually." I said slowly. "I hope I will be able to hold off giving that information for a few days at least."

Mycroft sighed. "I do not want them snooping around and messing with my brother's things. However, I will allow you to take the files. I do want everything to be replaced when you are finished, Cassandra."

I smiled. "Thank you, Mycroft. I'm sorry that I can not stay long, but I am meeting some friends."

"Of course, give my regards to Doctor Watson."

"I shall."

I was about to leave when he called me back. "Oh, and Cassandra, do be careful will you? You are about to enter dangerous waters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a while I got busy, I should be updating sometime later in the week if not Sunday then next Monday. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are great, flames will be used to heat chemicals.**

* * *

**_"Facts do not crease to exist because they are ignored."_**

**_Aldous Huxley _**

**_Chapter 2_**

For the past week, I spent long hours looking through Holmes' casebooks late in the middle of the night. With the case, I soon learned that I could not work alone as I would have liked. Watson made me work with Inspector Lestrade, as he said that it would better to prevent any mishaps. Lestrade and I would often meet and discus the evidence. There were days where we did not meet eye to eye over something and we argued. Often he would leave the room in a huff, calling me a mule under his breath and other things, which made Watson turn red only because I had my own retorts as well.

However, to say the least, we got along well most of the time. He admitted that I knew certain things, but he told me that I did not know everything. I told him that I trusted his wisdom, but I did not always trust his judgment as he often jumped to the wrong one. How we were able to work some days together is a miracle, but we never brought up old fights if we did argue.

Watson, Jess, and Wiggins also helped with the case. When either Lestrade or I needed another option, we went right to Watson. Watson in turn would tell us what he could gather from that information and we would try to see if it would work. Jess and Sam would help by doing errands, mostly trying to learn anything about the other men on the paper and seeing if they could find anything out about that gun.

We spent days searching through Holmes' casebooks. Watson instated that everyone helped as he kept finding me sleeping at my desk with the books surrounding me in piles. I was given the choice that I was to let everyone help me, or I was to drop the case all together, naturally, I chose the first.

One day, we all were in Watson's study. We were running out of time, the court date was approaching and we were still missing evidence.

"How can we even be certain that it was Moran?" Lestrade asked me. "We may be looking at this the wrong way."

"We can't be." I said. "Adair had his name on a check in his own hand."

"So 'e owed 'im money." Jess said.

"But it was torn into pieces." Watson pointed out.

"You think that Moran knew about it?" Wiggins asked. " 'e killed 'im because 'e wasn't getting 'is money."

"How could he kill him in the first place?" Lestrade asked. "I think that someone knows about it, but they are not saying anything. I say that we need to question the witnesses again."

"His mother and sister know nothing. And not to mention we would waste time that we can not waste as it is." I said. "I did show you the bullet. You and Watson both agree that it came from a soft nosed."

"Yes, but it is impossible to shoot them from that far distance." Watson reminded us. "Even for a military man."

"And no one was close enough, save for the mother and sister were inside that house." Lestrade said. "No one else could have gotten into that house."

"Neither of them did it." I said. "The mother was too upset and his sister fainted at the sight of blood. There is no possible way either of them could have fired a gun."

"We did rule out that it was a robbery?" Lestrade asked.

"It wasn't a robbery!" I cried out frustrated, "Why do you always ask the same thing over? We ruled it out on day one!"

"Cassandra, calm down," Watson told me gently.

"Once I find out what this means, I am missing something…"

"Running yourself until you collapse is not an option. Now, sit down and relax."

"What if the ferret is right? What if it was a thief that did it?" Jess asked.

Lestrade looked at her shocked. "I beg your pardon-

"You have a point." She went on. "The thief may have hidden up in the rafters."

"But it wasn't!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up into the air. "Why the bloody hell would someone rob him in the middle of the day? There would be gunpowder, things would be missing, they would have at least taken the money. The evidence is no where near robbery so will everyone stop saying that it was!"

"Cassandra," Watson said sternly. "Come out into the hall with me for a moment, please."

"Not now."

"Yes, Cassandra, now," He said in a tone that I could not argue with.

I sighed, but I followed him out. He turned towards me and looked at me. "Cassandra, you need to stop this. You have been snapping at everyone all day. We are tired too, but you cannot do this. You should be resting."

"Watson, I'm fine." I said.

"Cassandra…"

"And just as you pointed out, everyone is tired." I said. "If you are telling me to rest, then you should rest as well."

"Cassandra, as your doctor…."

"Watson, don't do this…"

"As your friend, you need to stop this." He said placing his hands on my shoulders. He sighed after a moment. "You know that you can not keep doing this. You can not wear yourself out because that only makes you more violable to becoming sick."

"I know." I said in a soft tone.

"Then please get some rest. Go up to your room and have a little nap. I can have Anne bring you some tea."

"I will rest, tonight I promise, but let me finish this meeting. Please, Watson."

He stared at me for a long time before he shook his head. "You act far too much like Holmes for my sanity, Cassandra."

"I am only trying to solve this, Watson." I said. "I just need to prove that it was Moran who murdered Adair."

"Cassandra, I understand your reasoning, but swear you will not let any of this affect your health." Watson said in a serous tone.

"I swear." I said.

We walked back into the room. Sam sighed and leaned against the window frame. "Well, I got nothin' I say that something wot ever it is, ain't right."

"We are missing something. I know we are." I said.

I sat down at Watson's desk. I moved papers around and found the file I was currently reading. Holmes had written the file on Professor Moriarty. I hoped to put it off, but as we were running out of time and files, I had no choice. I had to read it.

As I flipped through the pages, scanning it quickly, I found a page that had a rough sketch of a bullet. Holmes had squabbled in his handwriting that it was from a firearm the Professor was in the process of making. I suddenly stood up.

"Cassandra?" Watson asked as he walked over.

I pulled out the bullet I had locked in a drawer and held it to the drawing. "A perfect match," I said. "But, it's impossible."

"What is it?" Jess asked.

"The bullet." I said. "It matches to the bullet of a gun Professor Moriarty was in the process of making."

"What?" Lestrade asked. "How do you know a thing like that?"

"Because I was looking for it." I said. "I found the match, but according to Holmes, only certain people worked on the making of this firearm."

"Let me see." Lestrade said taking the drawing and the bullet from me.

I did not mind as I searched through more of the mess on my desk in a panic. Something was adding up. "Watson, do you remember the names of the two men that got away?"

Watson thought for a moment. "No, I don't." He said shaking his head.

"What are you thinking?" Lestrade asked me.

"I remember when Watson told me that there was one of the men had escaped." I said.

"There was." He said. "The name on Mister Adair's list. Sebastian Moran."

Wiggins pulled the reference book down from shelf and handed it to me. I flipped over the pages until I found the name. I paused and read the note Holmes had made on him. I must have passed this page several times, why did I not see it?

"We got him." I said. "He also was part of the group that worked with the gun. In fact he had one of his own. A sniper rifle."

"But we have no physical proof of it." Lestrade said. "The notes will not be enough."

"What about a physical example?" I asked.

"It is not like you can bring the actual gun in." He said. "Moriarty would have taken them with him."

"Unless we use the sketch and develop one." I said.

"Linton could do it." Jess said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said with a smile. "If he could create a prototype then it may be enough."

"I will speak to him of it tonight."

Even though we had the evidence, we still had a lot of work that needed to be done in two days. I had to make certain that Lestrade understood everything as Watson wanted me to stay out of it. He thought that it would be better if I were not actually named in the case. I understood his reasons, but at the same time, I wanted Moran to know who it was that caught him, to know that there was a student of Holmes and made certain Professor Moriarty's gang died with him.

Revenge, as I had been taught, is something that only worsens things. Holmes had told me right before he died; he even told me that I was never to go after Moriarty if something were to happen to him. I lived up to his promise, until now. I wanted Moran to be sent to the gallows for his crime, I wanted Moriarty's mark in the world to die and to let no one try to bring it into light again.

I also was able to meet and get to know Jess' husband. The morning after the meeting. Jess sent me a message to come by later in the afternoon to see that the prototype was the way that I wanted. When I arrived at the address she gave me I found it to be a very modern building. I knew Jess had married a husband that had money, but I was shocked at this much. I knocked on the door and was surprised when Jess herself answered.

"I'm glad you decided to come." She said letting me in. "I know you are busy helping Inspector Lestrade."

"It was not an issue. I see that you give your maid the day off."

She smiled. "Actually, she only comes a few days a week. I keep up the housework for the most part, not that there is ever much to dot. Mrs. Rider does the cooking. Albert is finishing up the final touches in his lab. Would you like some tea out on the terence until then?"

"Sounds lovely, Jess."

As we slipped the tea, we talked about the days when we were young and Mrs. Hudson would serve us tea in the kitchen and chat with us. We spoke about different steps that needed to be taken for the trial. Then Jess brought a subject into light that no one else had dared.

"Coronal Moran was a part of Moriarty's gang." She said pushing her teacup aside.

"I am quite aware of that fact."

"Are you all right with that? Can you be all right with the fact that you will be trying to stop that man that had helped Moriarty."

"James Moriarty is dead." I said stiffly.

"I know. Cassie, what I mean is...you won't go after Moran because of that will you?" When I didn't answer she sighed. "You want to."

"He will not get away with this." I said lowly. "I will not allow it. The evidence points to him for killing Adair."

"What if it doesn't?" Jess asked softly. "Cassandra, what if it isn't enough? He may be able to find a way."

"It will be enough." I reassured her.

"But-

I looked at her. "Jess, I am doing everything I can to see that man punished. He will not get away with this. Since there was not enough evidence to get him arrested for being in the gang at least this will. I have motivation, I will have the means, and I certainly have all evidence pointing to him."

"Are you certain you can do this?" Jess asked.

"To be honest, I am not too certain if I will be all right. I can at least try. Jess, I need to at least try."

"There you are." A kind voice said.

Jess and I turned towards the doors. A man stood there at about the same height as Watson. He had brown hair that had a tiny touch of grey to it. His brown eyes were warm and he smiled at Jess. He was wearing a lab coat, had chemical stains on his hands, and was in his late thirties. Professor Albert Linton.

I stood up. "Professor." I said sticking my hand out.

"Ah, Cassandra it's good to finally met you. You are quite popular as of late, my wife speaks of you all of the time." He said shaking my hand.

"Hardly." Jess said, but she was smiling. "Did you finish the prototype, husband?"

"I did. It took some time to see how one would assemble the barrel exactly."

"I hope that was not too much trouble for you, Professor." I said. "I know it was very last minute."

"It was not trouble I am in between projects at the moment and please call me Albert."

"Thank you, Albert."

"Jess, I am afraid I have a lecture to speak at. I will be home in time for dinner tonight." He said turning to her.

"Try not speak too much or they will not be able to ask questions at the end." She reminded him.

Albert chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for reminding me, my love. The prototype is on your desk in the library."

"Thank you, Albert." Jess said. Once he left, she turned and looked at me. "What do you think? Do you like him?"

"He seems nice."

"He is. What else do you think?"

"Jess, I hardly was able to speak to him much." I said laughing.

"You observe. Come now, Cassie. Tell me what you think and leave nothing out." She said leaning forward and taking my hands. "Please, Cassie?"

"He is a little older then I imagined." I answered.

There was a short silence. "You don't like him because he is older than I am?" Jess asked pulling away.

"No, I just don't know about him being older than you. You have to admit, this was a bit rushed."

"Rushed? Cassandra, I've been working for him since I was fifteen. 'olmes even got me the job. It isn't like he's a stranger. We both had feelings that came to surface at the end of last year and got married four months later."

"He's changed you. Jess, you are wearing a dress, your accent is nearly gone, and your hair is longer." I said.

"I wear dresses because I have to, because of what everyone thinks. It effects his work, he never said a word about it. I know it does. Same with my accent, I practiced until I can saw things right. My hair...I'm not pretending to be a boy to try pleasing my father, Cassandra. I know it's useless now."

I sighed. "You asked me what I observed and I gave it to you. You asked what I thought and I told you. What more do you want?"

"For you to be happy! To show you that you can be happy someday like I am. You don't have to marry, but you can be happy. I want you to be happy for me. For you to see that I'm not just some girl from the slums."

"Jess-

She shook her head and stood. "Better get you the prototype. I know you have work to do."

I followed her into the house and watched silently as Jess picked the parcel up. "I'm sorry, Jess. I...I did not know."

Jess sighed. "I know you didn't. I asked him not to tell you. Things were getting bad again, da lost his job. Sam wasn't there…'olmes told me he would get me a job to help my family. 'e made me promise that if da started hitting on me I would tell 'im and he would handle it."

"I am happy for you." I said softly. "I'm glad you have someone who loves you, who makes you happy."

She reached out and hugged me. "You're my best friend, Cassie. You will always be my friend and I want you to be all right with Albert."

"I may never be all right. He stole my best friend and I am a very jealous person." I said in a serous tone, but did not last long as I smiled.

Jess laughed. "Well you shall just have to learn how to share."

Finally, the day of the trial had arrived. Watson had to be there to give his statement, and I decided to go with him. Neither of us really ate anything that morning. Watson kept looking over his notes, though he knew them by heart and was glancing at the clock every three minutes.

When we were in the cab, I looked over at him. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," He admitted. "I don't know if I have enough evidence or not about the autopsy."

"You do." I said.

Watson smiled at me. "Thank you, Cassandra."

I said nothing for a few moments before I sighed. "Do you think I gathered enough evidence for Lestrade?"

"Yes, Cassandra."

"Maybe I should have talked to him more about what he should say." I thought aloud. "He may get a little confused when it comes to the handwriting, or he might have forgotten about it altogether. The note is very important, it may not seem that way, but it is."

"I am sure that he has it memorized by now. He had a good teacher to quiz him whenever she could." Watson told me, giving my hand a comforting squeeze.

"What about the prototype?" I asked. "What if that does not convince them?"

"It will, Cassandra. You have said that Albert did a wonderful job with it."

Once we arrived to the courthouse, Watson had to sit next to Lestrade and the lawyer so I was alone. Well, that was until two bodies' slide in on both sides of me. I looked up and saw both Jess and Wiggins. I smiled.

"I did not think that either of you were coming." I said.

"And miss the doc and Lestrade proving that 'e did it?" Wiggins asked. "And yew helped them solve it."

"We wouldn't miss it." Jess confirmed.

As the trial started, I grew bored. Saving the case held the excitement, watching as it was either about to go the way you wanted, or would fall out your feet was anything but. When Lestrade went to talk about the case, which I thought he did well at showing the evidence and showing that the Moran used the gun because of Moriarty. When the prototype was called he showed how the gun would be handled and the way it was different from any other gun.

Moran's lawyer then stood and looked at him, with a cold look. "Inspector, you said that you were not the only one working on this case correct?" He asked.

"Yes, Dr. Watson and another person were also working with me." He answered.

"And who is this person?"

"They wish to remain as an unknown party."

"But, is it not true that this person is here today?"

I sat up straight. Something was not right, something was about to happen. Whatever it was, I could tell that this would not be in our favor. I glanced over at Wiggins and Jess, but their faces only mirrored my own.

"Objection." The Scotland Yard lawyer said as he stood. "My lord, how can this information be relevant?"

The magistrate looked at Moran's lawyer. "Where is your questioning heading towards?"

"My lord, the questioning is towards the credibility as the person in question is in fact a woman, a young woman."

Murmurs filled the room. Lestrade had a look of not knowing what to do. Watson tensed and looked at me with a shocked look. The Scotland Yard lawyer did not know how to process this information. He coughed and moved papers on his table.

"How the bloody hell does he know that?" Jess hissed to me.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Yeh 'hink 'e's watching us?" Wiggins asked.

"How else could he know something like that? they know." I said.

"Answer the question, Inspector Lestrade." The judge finally said.

Lestrade sighed. "Yes."

Everyone started talking around us. I wanted to leave, I was afraid that the lawyer may have me pointed out. I knew that I would not be called up there today, but what of a mistrial and then Moran was free to walk another day. The judge banged his gravel for silence and Moran's lawyer cleared his throat.

"And you let this woman, this young woman with a lesser knowledge on the subject work on a case."

"Don't know you does he?" Jess asked.

"Shut it." I ordered.

Lestrade stared at the lawyer long and hard. "Yes, but she does not, I repeat, does not have less knowledge then I. She has even outsmarted me."

"And how did you come to the knowledge of the gun?" He asked.

"Notes from a Mister Sherlock Holmes." Lestrade said.

"A dead man."

"Damn him." I hissed.

Jess laid her hand over mine. "Shh, Cassandra. Don't say anything."

Lestrade seemed to have the same feeling I did. "He has been dead, he was killed three years ago by the man this defendant worked-

"No further questions."

Finally, Watson's turn came, only I wished it had not. After the lawyer for the Yard questioned him, Moran's lawyer stood up. He questioned Watson's abilities as a doctor. Sam, Jess, and I glared at the lawyer as he made it seem like Watson was a bad doctor.

Then the lawyer made a large point and asked Watson how he could know what happened when all he was to Sherlock Holmes was a lap dog. I wanted call out many things that I could tell about the lawyer. Instead my jaw was tight and my hands where clutched into fists.

"Dr. Watson, other witnesses reported that while you were at the scene, a young woman was with you."

"Yes, she is a daughter of a good friend of mine." Watson said. "She is staying with me as she has just returned from staying in France."

"And her family allowed for this to occurrence? Forgive me for how harsh that sounds, but she is staying with a widowed man."

"Bastard." Wiggins said under his breath.

"It was for her well being. Her health has never been very well and I am the one who usually monitors it." Watson said, telling half the truth.

"But, you let her join you on a case where harm may come to her."

Watson did not answer; he did not know how he was to answer that without making look into their favor, so he said nothing. When questioning finally ended, the magistrate was excused to make his decision. When he came back, he looked at both sides.

"Edward Adair's death was a tragedy." He begins. "I want justice for his murder as much as anyone. However, this new evidence, I shall need more time to decide."

As everyone filed out, I turned to Jess and Wiggins. "So much for ending this." I said.

"What if he wanted that to happen?" Jess asked.

I nodded my head. "My line of thinking exactly, Jess. They could not disprove the evidence so they created doubt on the notes and the fact I helped."

"Jess, we better go. We will see you another time, Cassandra." Wiggins said.

As I slowly walked over to a sullen looking Watson, man walked past and smirked. I turned around quickly, but he was in the crowd. "Cassandra?" Watson asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault this happened."

"I'm just not good enough like Holmes was." Watson said.

"That's not true, you are good. We just needed more evidence to convict him." Lestrade said.

"I should have testified." I said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned. "No, Cassandra." Watson told me gently. "They would have only destroyed you in the stand.

"I should have looked closer at the evidence, Watson." I said. "I must have missed something."

"Cassandra, you studied the evidence until you knew every inch of it. You went over everything."

"It wasn't enough." I said. "I thought that the bullets…I thought it would have worked."

Watson shook his head. "It was working, they were becoming convinced about…"

I ran my hand through my hair. "And how did they know about me?"

"I am not sure, but it may be best if you were not to do this again." Watson said. "Until we know how they found out. If they knew that you are with me and that you are…"

"I don't like it, but I agree. Something is not right about this." I took Watson's arm. "Why don't we go home, Watson?" I asked.

He nodded his head again. We were nearly out the door when Lestrade stopped me. "May I have a word with you?"

"I'll wait outside for you." Watson said.

I waited until he was out of ear sight when I turned to Lestrade. "Miss. Vernet, I know this question sounds odd, but…well you are a friend of the doctor's so maybe…Did you know Sherlock Holmes?"

I stared at him. For as long as he knew him, Holmes had always complained about Lestrade missing and over looking details. Yet, Lestrade had caught on quick; maybe he did learn a few things from Holmes. "Yes, I knew him."

He nodded his head. "I thought you acted in a familiar fashion."

"Holmes taught me everything he knew." I said.

Lestrade looked at me. "You know ever since you came here…it has been doing him wonders he has been in a better mood. He just tries to do this without him. When you came, he's been better."

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about Watson. "He's all I have left." I said.

I looked out and saw that an older man, a bookseller by the looks of it, snarling and yelling at Watson. "Watson!" I called out as I rushed over with Lestrade behind me.

"I'm fine…"

"Hey, you!" Lestrade shouted out to the elder man as he walked away. "Come back here!"

"Leave him be, Lestrade." Watson said. "It was my fault to begin with."

"Still, doctor, he shouldn't have…"

"Inspector!" An officer called from the door.

Lestrade sighed. "I need to go. We can speak later I hope."

"We will, I am sure." I said as he started walking away. "Are you sure you are all right?" I asked turning back to Watson.

He smiled sadly and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I will be fine, Cassandra. Why don't we just go home?"

When we arrived back home Watson went into his office and I spoke to Anne about lunch. I was about to walk to my room when I heard a loud thud and I raced to the study. I found Watson on the ground and a man with his back to me kneeling in front of him. I saw a discarded wig and hat with a beard on the ground not far away. I crept in silently as I reached the drawer where I knew Watson kept his revolver. I silently pulled out from its hiding place and I clicked off the safety.

"Not another move, sir. I have excellent aim." I warned aiming it at the man's head.

The man turned around and looked at me. "Hello, Cassandra." Sherlock Holmes said.


	3. Chapter 3

**__Author's note: I was able to update a lot sooner then I had thought. I should be able to update on Monday or Tuesday. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews tend to make updates come sooner while flames are ignored.**

* * *

**_"Truth crushed to earth shall rise again."_**

**_ William Cullen Bryant_**

**Chapter 3**

I shook my head and blinked. I was not seeing this; I could not be seeing this. It must be a dream. Holmes was dead he was not alive. He died three years ago; he was not standing there before me, he couldn't be. Watson told me…Mycroft told me…he was dead, he could not be alive, it was impossible.

"No." I said softly shaking my head.

"Cassandra, would you mind terribly if you were to refine from aiming that revolver at me as I do not doubt your accurate range. I would very much prefer for my head to be intact with the rest of my body."

The gun dropped from my shaking hand and I backed away from him. "This is not real. It is impossible."

"Time and time again I must tell you this, child. You know that once you have eliminated the possible, no matter how improbable it may seem, it must be the absolute truth."

"No, it's a dream…" I said louder

"No, it is not a dream." Holmes told me in a gentle tone.

"But, it is…you…you cannot… you cannot be here. You are dead."

"No, Cass, I'm not."

I shook my head. "It has finally happened. I have gone mad. My mind is creating delusions. I have suffered from some brain injury, or maybe it is a fever."

"No, your mind is perfect; it is just as it should be, Cassandra." Holmes said as he took a step foreword.

My knees gave out and I collapsed in the chair. "A ghost?"

Holmes walked over to me. He reached his hand out and took my shaking one swiftly. "A ghost cannot touch anything, nor would you be able to feel this." Holmes said as he laid two of my fingers over his wrist. "Ghosts have no pulse for that matter."

I looked up at him. I was shocked. It was true; Holmes was alive, but how? My head was reeling at the information. I did not understand I had difficultly trying to piece anything together.

"Holmes…" I whispered.

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, Cass."

"How….How…?"

"All will be explained in due time, Cassandra, but for now, help me wake Watson."

Without thinking I helped Holmes lift Watson into his chair. I went to the cupboard and got the bandy Watson kept there as Holmes loosened Watson's collar. I walked over and silently handed Holmes the glass and watched as he poured it down Watson's throat. A moment later Watson's eyes blinked open.

His eyes, still bleary stared at us both for a long time until they focused again. "What happened?" He asked, a bit sluggish.

"Watson, I owe you a thousand apologies." Holmes said quickly. "I did not think about how the shock would have affected you in such a way."

Watson stared up at him for a moment, before grasping his hand. "Holmes? Is that really you?" He asked; hope filling his eyes at seeing his old friend, the friend that he missed as much as I did.

"It's me, old boy." Holmes said with a small smile that touched his lips.

"But, how did….How are you here, Holmes?" Watson asked voicing my own thoughts, as he looked at him in question.

"Yes, please do explain." I said.

"Come sit over here by us, Cass. I shall explain everything to you; I will explain everything to you both." Holmes said with a real rare smile as he sat across from Watson, but his head was turned so that he was looking at me.

I shook my head. No, I was in shock. I needed to think. I had to think. There were things that I needed to figure out. Standing that close to him, it would not help me much. Not after all of this time. I did not know how to act, how to feel…what did I feel about this? Oh, I did not know anything anymore.

"I will stand here. Thank you."

"Very well. Now what happened is the one simple fact that I never did fall as Moriarty did."

"You were never in it?" Watson asked.

"No, I never was." Holmes confirmed. "The notes I wrote to both of you were genuine. I had thought that it truly would be the end of me when I saw Moriarty standing there. He allowed me to write the notes to you. I left them with my sliver cigarette case and my walking stick. I walked down the path way with him behind me."

I did know how I wanted to react to this news as I slowly gathered my wits. Finally, I knew what I was feeling. It was cold hard fury at him. I was furious. Here he was standing there after three years, three years in which I was lead to believe him to be dead.

Three years had passed where I had to learn how to live without him, and now he was suddenly here again. I was very much enraged by this, and I did not care that he was there standing before me, something that I had waited for so long. No, I did not care that he was here, how could I when I was too angry with him?

"And you did not think of running from him?" I asked. "You could not get away from him?"

"It would have been fruitless to do so. I shall explain it in a moment. Now, as soon as I reached the end of the path, Moriarty then came out and he had no weapon. We struggled for a time and I used some knowledge of baritsu. I told you about that fighting method, Cassandra, I believe I promised to teach you. You must remind me to do so in the near future, it is something that you need to know. However Moriarty did not expect it, he fell while I was able to grab the ledge."

"But, I only saw two sets of footprints and they never returned." Watson pointed out.

"Also there is the large fact that you never came back at all." I said dryly.

"I could not return. Do neither of you remember the one man who also got away when the arrests were made?" Holmes asked.

"It is somewhat familiar." I said.

"I climbed up to the cliff; it was not an easy task. Several times, I thought I would share the same fate as Moriarty. I lost my footing and nearly went down to the falls myself. I finally did make it to a new ledge where I was hidden. I then watched the investigation you led, Watson."

"I'm certain that was entertaining." I said.

"Cassandra." Watson scolded me.

"What?" I asked. "He did not reveal himself to us, and now he just waltzes in. No, I will not take that back, Watson. He deserves it."

Holmes stared at me for a moment. I could tell that my words were hurting him a little, but I was happy if they did. Oh, I was so furious at him! Never had I felt this much anger.

Holmes then went back to telling us that happened, but his grey eyes stayed on me. "There was no choice, I could not reveal myself. I am actually glad that it did happen. A large stone came at me not too long after they left. It only proved that my theory was correct, Moriarty did not come alone. When the second stone came, I finally slide down the ledge, but I was able to slip onto a path. In a week, I was in Florence."

"And you told no one of this?" Watson asked.

"Mycroft knew."

"Of course he did." I said annoyed. "How could Mycroft not know about this?"

That explained why he kept the rooms in Baker Street the same. When I see him, no doubt he would…. I will give him a piece of my mind. I was not going to let the elder Holmes think that he can get away with the deception for this long. Not after he saw me act the way, I did all of those times I went and saw him.

"Why didn't you tell us, Holmes?" Watson asked.

"It was too dangerous for either of you to know. It is not that I doubt you both would not tell anyone, but it was for the best. In my travels I heard of the going ons in London and the trial that let one member of the gang get away."

"Perhaps if you had come back in the first place it would not have happened." I commented bitterly.

"I was at the trial." Watson said. "They did claim that not enough evidence was obtained.

"My notes? The lists?" Holmes asked shocked.

"Inclusive." I said. "They did not believe that you wrote them. Even after Watson and even Lestrade showed them several copies of other writing in your hand, they did not believe Lestrade. It might have helped if you were there."

"With so such risk at stake?"

"It never stopped you before."

Holmes sighed. "You will excuse us for a moment, Watson? I would like a moment alone with Cassandra." Watson nodded his head and stood up. He walked past me and closed the door. "You are angry with me." Holmes told me in a simple tone.

"Do you expect me to act any differently?" I asked.

"No, but I did not expect you to be this hostile."

"Pardon me for not sobbing tears of joy." I said folding my arms over my chest. "But, you are three years late for that kind of welcome back from….wherever you were."

"I was in Tibet for a long time, the seaside of France some months; I did spend a few weeks in Berlin…" Holmes said.

"And not once did you think about coming to London? You did not think about coming home?"

"Of course I thought about returning." He shook his head. "Cass, you know that I could not come back right away."

"But, we heard nothing from you! A letter would…"

"A letter would have alerted them." Holmes interrupted. "They would have hurt you, Watson, or even Mary…"

"Do not bring her into this." I said.

He sighed. "Mycroft has briefed me about everything that has happened. How did Watson take her death?"

"How do you think he took it? Or have you forgotten to think about the way your best friend would react to something like that?"

"Then not so well, and it was hard on you as well, from what I have been told."

I looked away from him. I did not like it, I hated that Mycroft told Holmes things…who knew how much Holmes really did know. Does Holmes know everything that I told Mycroft? Does he know that I was in tears, thinking that I had killed Mary?

"I got by all right." I said softly as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Mycroft told me that you want away for some time." Holmes said, trying to make conversation with me.

"And you were told it was with Grand-mere." I said curtly.

"Yes."

"Did she know?" I asked coldly. When he didn't answer, I shook my head. "Of course she did. No wonder she made me come back."

"It was Mycroft and my doing." He said. "We told her a month ago, that's why you returned."

"She is just as guilty for not telling me the truth."

"Cassandra, I know you feel hurt, but-

"Why does it matter to you, Holmes?" I asked tiredly. "You left us thinking that you were gone forever, and you never told us that you were alive."

"The men would have hurt any of you for information about me."

"You could have just come back. We could have thought of something, we all could have gone into hiding, or if we set a trap…"

"By doing so we would have been right back to where we started from. The two remaining members would come after me. They would have gone right to you or Watson. There would have been little for me to do to stop them." Holmes explained. "Cassandra, you know this, I raised you so do could know this."

"Know? What do I know, Holmes? I know that you left, that you lead everyone to believe that you had died. You don't understand how much that hurt!" I cried.

"I know that it must have been difficult for you…"

"Difficult!" I exclaimed.

"I did not mean in that way. I only thought…well I had rather expected that you would be a bit more prepared for it, so that you would not be upset."

"Upset? I locked myself in my room for days, and even then I did not know what to do. I did not know where I was to go, who would have taken care of me."

"I did leave you in Mycroft's care." Holmes said. "It was not as if I had left you to fend for yourself, Cassandra. Mycroft took care of you."

"But, he wasn't you! Watson, Mary…no one was you, Holmes. Watson and Mary tried to make the adjustment easy, but it was not. I went to a school for a while, where I just buried my head in work. Jess and I got into a large fight and did not speak again until I came back. Does that sound like I was upset enough?"

"Cassandra…"

"No? You would rather hear how Watson and I fought? Or, would you like to hear about when Mary and I went out. I left her for a moment…it was just for a few moments and she was run over by a carriage. I blamed myself because it was my fault. It was my fault that she had died. That is why I had to leave, I could not…I could not stay. Watson tried to convince me to stay, but even he knew that it was better if I left."

Holmes shook his head. "Cassandra, I understand that this was hard for you and I am so-

"No. You do not understand what I had to go through, what we all went through, Holmes. You will never be able to understand what we felt, what we did, and how much we tried to move on."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Everything went horribly wrong, not just for me, for all of us since you left. You just never came back." I whispered. "You…you never came back, you were gone forever."

"I could not place you…any of you in danger." Holmes said softly. "I could not risk it because I knew that this time they would go after you. They would not give me a choice like Moriarty did."

"You were gone for three years, Holmes. Did you really have to be away for that long?"

"I needed to be certain that he would not keep looking, it was necessary that I did this, there was nothing else that I could do. Only each time it seemed safe enough, something happened and I would once again have to go into hiding. He finally gave up on me, and it is only now that it was safe enough for me to return." His façade was down and he looked almost remorseful. "You know that I only did it because it was the only safe way, Cassandra."

"I am not trusted enough to be told anything and to believe it."

"It had nothing to do with trust." Holmes said. "Mycroft only was aware because I needed his connections in the government to make my travels possible. Half of my time away, I was working for the government."

"You hate working on projects for them." I said. "You and Mycroft would argue whenever he had a case for you to do for him. You hardly ever do a case if it even involves the government in some form or another."

"I do hate it, I did hate it, but it was a way for me to still be able to do my work in a way."

"You still never came back."

"Listen to me, Cass." He said, taking a stop forward.

"No!" I shouted. "Why should I? You left me! You left us! You didn't care if everyone would be hurt because of what you did!"

"Cassandra," Holmes said as his hand reached out and touched my shoulder.

I pulled out of his grasp and stepped away from him. "No, you will never understand. You are too heartless to care!" I screamed at him. "You never came back! You do not care about what happened to us-

"Of course I cared about what happened to all of you!" He shouted. "That's why I left, Cassandra, but I came back."

"And it will happen again, won't it?" I asked. "Another threat like Moriarty and you will leave us again, This time we may not hear what happens to you. Frankly, it matters not to me since I have already faced that."

Without waiting for him to say anything else, I walked out of the study. Watson looked up at me from his chair. "Cassandra, please give him a…"

"No. I will not, you may be forgiving, but I'm not." I said coldly gathering my coat and continued to walk away from him.

"Cassandra, wait! Cassandra!"

I walked out into the late afternoon. I knew where I needed to go, where I could vent out the pint up anger for a short time. He would be home. He had told me the day before that he would be so that we could discus the outcome of the trial if I so wished.

It was a long walk; I had taken on high hopes that it would help to calm me somewhat. However, it did nothing to calm my nerves down; it did nothing to help me think. I was too enraged to fully think clearly, too enraged to do much of anything quite honestly. I walked in as soon as the landlady opened the door and I ran up the short stairway. I slammed the door to his sitting room closed after I walked inside.

"Why the hell did you not tell me about him?" I demanded. "Why didn't you tell me that your brother was alive?"

Mycroft was at the table when I stormed in, having afternoon tea. Unlike most people who would have reacted by jumping up in shock, Mycroft barely moved. He was leaning back in his chair comfortably in a relaxed manner. He merely looked at me over the rim of his teacup, the newspaper in his other hand. He sighed at being disturbed as he set the paper down.

"I could not tell you because it would have brought only more danger to you and to the Watsons." Mycroft said calmly as he placed down his teacup.

"Don't you think that Watson and I would have held that secret to our graves? We would have never brought danger to him, Mycroft."

"You and Dr. Watson would not leave him to face this all on his own. It was better that everyone was lead to believe that Sherlock was in fact dead. No one would have questioned it when you and Watson were sincere."

"Damn it, Mycroft! You knew the whole time! You both put on this deception without a second glance! Without thinking about the consequences if he did suddenly just come back like nothing happened!"

"Cassandra, you need to calm down. Let me see if I can get you a cup of tea…"

"I do not want any bloody tea and I will calm down once I feel ready to calm down!" I shouted. "And I hate you for lying to my face, you arrogant, selfish, lying, pig headed bastard."

"Are you finished with your rant?" Mycroft asked unmoved.

I took a breath and nodded. "Yes, I am." I sat down.

"Good now I will ring up for another cup and more tea." He stood up and rang for the landlady and a few moments later Mycroft walked back over with a teacup and a fresh pot of tea. "You like milk in your tea don't you?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how tea will help your case, Mycroft. Do not think that this will change the way I feel about you and your brother at this time." I told him as I glared at the older man.

"The tea is not some ploy as you believe it is to forgive my brother or myself. I will not force you to forgive him."

"And the tea is for what?"

"It will only help you to calm down more and it has the effect of having a nice chat." He said as he set the cup in front of me and returned to his seat.

"This is what we are having, a chat?" I asked annoyed.

"It is customary when you serve tea." Mycroft said, drinking his own cup. "It was what normal people do."

"We are not normal people, Mycroft." I said. "And this is not a normal tea gathering, now is it?"

"No it is not. You came here for answers, answers that you do not want to ask Sherlock. You also want to take your anger out on someone, and you did with Sherlock, but you still feel quite unsatisfied. You would never fight with Dr. Watson about this, so I am the only one remaining."

"If you know all of the answers, then why are you still discussing as if you don't?" I asked as I lifted my cup to my lips and slipped.

"However, I do not know everything. I do not see why you would hate me, or my brother for that matter."

"You knew this whole time, and I kept asking you for help! Holmes…he lied to me!"

"It was not only you who he lied to."

"I know, he lied to everyone but you, and you did nothing to stop it. You even went along with him as well. Then you both bought Grand-mere into it!"

"I can take fault in telling Grand-mere. She was not happy with us and even more so when I asked her to convince you to come back. But, Cassandra, if I had told you, how would you have reacted when you found out that my brother was indeed alive?"

I did not say anything for a long time. I could see his point. I knew how I could have acted, and it would have changed everything. I knew that my actions would have been quite dire. I would have placed danger onto everyone. I stared into my cup for a long time before I sighed and finally lifted my head up.

"I would have acted the same way." I slowly admitted. "I would have been angry and…." Here I was hesitant to admit it, but I knew that he would pry if I did not say. "Hurt."

"Yes, and you would have ran away."

"Yes, I would have left."

"You would not come to me, you would not have let Watson help you overcome the feelings that you are feeling now, and you would not have gone to see Grand-mere. My brother would have been unable to help you and you would have only caused him more worry that would have been a large distraction and could have caused harm."

"I would have harmed him intently." I said softly.

"Not intently, no. You would have been too upset and did not think that it would cause trouble. Nevertheless, Sherlock would have left and gone to find you, placing danger on everyone, mainly you. Those remaining members would of course try seeking you out first, and if you were captured. They would have used you against him. Understand that it is better for you that it came to be this way."

He sighed and looked at me. "You are hurt, and angry, it is understandable to feel that way after the ordeal that you have gone through since the day my brother left. You missed him more than anything, you of all people had grieved the most for him, and when he returned, you felt used."

I always hated the fact Mycroft was better than Holmes was at observations. It only meant that Mycroft could see right into me, one could almost say that he knew me better than Holmes did. He could see every thought, every feeling, and discover it before I did, or would wait for the prey. That is what scared me when I was a little girl, when I had first met him. It was even more unnerving to learn that even now after so long, it still had the same effect on me.

I sighed. "I hate it when you can see through people like that. It is almost as if you are in my mind. I will not be surprised, Mycroft, if you would pull out a crystal ball and fly away on a broom."

He laughed good heartedly at my small jest. "Sherlock used to say the same thing when he was younger."

"So I should do nothing about the way that I am feeling, or even tell Holmes about how I feel about all of this?"

"No, I believe that you have made the way you feel quite clear to all of us. No doubt, you had some heated words with Sherlock before you came to see me. You said them to me so naturally, I can tell you did the same with him."

I sighed. "Yes, but I do not know if I will forgive him. He lied to me and he does not seem to care that he did."

"He only lied to keep everyone safe." Mycroft said. "He cares about all of you and was not about to let anyone become hurt because of the relationships with him."

"Well it is an interesting way to show how much he cares. It is almost prominent to say that it would be all right for me to leave again, because it is showing how much I care. That instead of spending all of the time arguing, I would have spent with him, it is better to be apart."

"Where would you go this time?"

"I do not know I would go anywhere would be sufficed. Clearly, it does not matter to your brother. Separation will not be difficult as we had it for three years and I will be all right on my own. Holmes will be fine as well, we won't miss each other, and life can continue." I said, quite pleased with myself for thinking of a very logical solution.

"You are not fooling anyone with that proposal, Cassandra." Mycroft said. "You will miss Sherlock."

"I will not." I said, though the confidence had left my voice and the words were powerless.

"Sherlock will be furious at me for what I am about to tell you, but I think you need to hear this."

"I am not interested." I said, afraid of what he was about to tell me. I stood up. "I have over stayed my welcome, I can tell."

"Cassandra, you have done nothing of the kind. Now, sit back down. You will hear this. My brother may have taught you everything he knows, but I know that he certainly did not teach you to be cold and callous. He never wanted that for you." Mycroft ordered in a tone that one was not to argue.

I sighed and slowly returned to my seat. "I will not be swayed." I said stubbornly. "My mind, Mycroft, is made up, and nothing will change that."

"You will at least listen to me."

"Very well you have my attention, Mycroft."

"Sherlock did miss you, the doctor as well. I saw him little and sent messages to him when he was able to respond, and when we would meet on the rare circumstances, he always asked about you. I could never tell him much, and when I did…it was all that kept him going, you and Doctor Watson kept him fighting. He missed you more then anything, Cassandra."

I looked away. "You can not prove anything."

"I do not need to prove anything. You know he cares about you and the good doctor. You will not admit it, because you want him to suffer just as you have suffered."

"I said something hurtful to him, Mycroft. I said that he should not have come back, and if it should happen again, I would not feel anything."

"And he knows that you need not mean it, he knows that you were only hurt and angry when you said that. No one blames you for feeling that way, Cassandra, I certainly do not. However, do not let that anger blind you. I know in the time you spent away you were taught to control your emotions by a grand master of Jujutsu and Judo."

I looked away. "I know. He taught me everything, and I am thankful for Master Morita's teachings. How am I to forgive a man that left me, Mycroft? "

"But can you at least talk to him?"

"Talking is different then forgiving and forgetting."

"If it means anything to you, he did suffer, Cassandra. He suffered because he knew what he was doing and the way it would hurt you. He will have to live with that decision for the rest of his life."

I sighed. "It doesn't make me feel better if that is what you mean. I...I know why he did it, Mycroft, but it hurts. I wished he told me."

Mycroft stood up and walked over beside me. "I know, you are. You know who you should be telling this to."

"I know. After everything I shouted at him, do you think he will ever forgive me for what I said to him?"

"Ask him yourself, he is coming upstairs now."


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Author's note: The final part of the empty house! I promise no cliff hangers this time. You guys have no idea how great it is when I look at my email and see reviews, Anyway, I only own Cassandra while everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are amazing, flames not so much.**

* * *

_**"In taking revenge a man is but equal to his enemy, but in passing it over he his superior."**_

_** Sir Francis Bacon**_

**Chapter 4**

There was a knock and then Holmes walked. "Mycroft, would you know where Cassandra…"

"She is right here, Sherlock." Mycroft said as he stood up. "I need to send these messages, please refrain from violence when I am gone."

When he left Holmes turned to me. I looked away from him, but I still felt his eyes on my head. He sighed and walked over to the windows looking out. I stayed in my chair for a moment, before I stood and walked to him. Once I stood next to him, I did not know what to do so I stared outside. We said nothing to each other and stayed this way for a long period.

"I'm sorry, Holmes." I finally said softly. "I'm sorry about what I said."

He did not say anything. I regretted the words that I had told him, I really did, but I could see that he was deeply wounded. He would never admit it of course, but I could see that he was. I looked back out into the street and at the people passing by. I then remembered when I was nine and we were in the same position, though reversed. The idea came to me and I knew that it would work.

"A young couple is out in the street." I said picking them out through the crowd of people. "They seem to be very happy and in love. See how he is holding her arm a bit too close then how it is to be considered improper?"

"The young man is anxious." Holmes observed.

"Then he will propose to her. He must love her and is worried that she might reject him."

"A man prepared to do that would keep checking his coat pocket, not his vest pocket."

"Then what is he so anxious about, Holmes?" I asked, playing oblivious. I could tell what it was, how could I miss something like that?

"Cassandra, what does a man keep so very close on his person?" Holmes asked me.

"Wallet." I answered quickly.

"Wallet." He confirmed with a small nod. "When a man keeps checking to see if he has his wallet-

"He is having money troubles, or is in a very bad debt. He keeps looking at the wallet in hopes that he miscounted or that money suddenly appeared." I finished for him.

Holmes nodded his head. "Yes."

"Did Mycroft tell you?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. "About the way I was after you d…left?"

"Yes. He was very worried about you. He was afraid that you would hurt yourself."

"I did not know what to do." I admitting looking down.

"I know."

I shook my head. "Holmes, after…I was never prepared for something like that to happen and when it did…I was lost."

"I am sorry, Cassandra. I never wanted all of this to happen. I never meant for you and Watson to be hurt that much about my…hiatus. I never meant to leave you both alone when Mary died, to go through that and thinking that you lost someone else."

"You wouldn't have changed anything about what happened."

"Then you understand why I could not come back as you wanted me to come." Holmes said. "You know why I could not come back sooner."

"Yes I know. You knew that in the situation that the danger had to be removed. In this case, the danger was you so you stayed away."

He nodded his head. "Yes, Cassandra, well done."

"I understand why you could not come back." I said. I looked up and stared at him. "But, Holmes I had only finally accepted that you were gone and now you are back."

"I know." Holmes told me softly.

"Then you know that…Holmes, I am still very much angry with you."

Holmes nodded his head. "Yes, I understand and I do hope that you will not be as such for long. Now there is something that I must finish first, but I am staying for good this time, perhaps then you can tell me everything that has happened."

"All right." I said.

He moved away. "Come why don't we go back to Watson's? I know that dinner will be ready shortly."

I nodded my head and we walked downstairs. Holmes got a hansom and we climbed into the cab. We did not say anything on the way, but we did not need to. Once we arrived back, dinner was surprisingly ready. We sat around the trouble and soon we were all joking and laughing the way we have not done in three years. For once, I was truly happy.

When Holmes set his fork down and pushed away his plate, he looked at Watson. "We should leave in ten minutes."

"Leave?" I asked.

"Yes, there is something I must do before Moriarty's case can be put to rest." Holmes said.

"What is it?"

"I will finally catch the man responsible for the reason that I could not come back. Watson will be joining me."

"I will join you also."

He shook his head. "No, Cassandra." He said firmly. "You must not come."

"Holmes…."

"It is too dangerous for you to come." Holmes said.

I looked over at Watson for help, but he shook his head. "He is right, it will be dangerous."

"Holmes, if this is about Moran…"

"Cassandra, we will talk later, I promise you. But we cannot afford to lose time."

"Yes, sir." I said weakly.

He squeezed my shoulder lightly. "We will return late, but I know that you will still be awake. I will talk to you more about the hiatus, Cassandra and you can tell me some of what I missed over these three years with you."

I nodded my head. "Yes, Holmes."

Later when they had left, I went up to my room and pulled my violin from its case. I tucked the beautiful instillment under my chin and played as I thought. Holmes had said he and Watson were to go out to capture the last man of Moriarty's gang. Moran was released hours ago, but what made Holmes think that he could catch him? There was something that he was not telling me.

Moran...he was the only one who knew that Holmes was actually alive. Moriarty had clearly ordered that if he did not survive then Moran was to kill Holmes. Holmes had avoided him thus far, but he was about to place himself in danger. Moran knew that if he committed a murder, Holmes would come out to capture him. He could care less about why he killed Adair, but he knew that once Holmes found that he was behind it, he would come out of hiding.

Damn it, Holmes was going to be right in the line of fire. He was placing himself in harm's way again. I for one was not staying behind this time. I tossed the violin on the bed and ran downstairs. I grabbed my coat and went to Watson's desk and grabbed his extra revolver. I placed it in my pocket and walked to the front door door. I was about to turn the knob when I heard a click.

"Do not move another inch or I shall put a bullet right to your head. You will go back into the study, but keep your head turned." I did as the voice told me. "Now sit down in that chair, what a good girl. Now look at me, Miss. Vernet." A man's voice said coldly.

I recognized that voice though I had only heard it today. I slowly sat and looked up. A man in his fifties stood before me. He had a thin face with a thinner narrow nose. He had a high forehead that was bolding in the back. His eyes were a dark brown and his mustache did not suit him at all. In his right hand, he held a small handgun that was pointed to me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Coronal Moran?" I asked in the calmest voice I could master.

"You know why I am here." He said, walking further into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "You were about to go protect Mister Sherlock Holmes."

"What makes you say such a thing?" I asked lightly, aware of the gun he kept pointed to my head. "I am merely staying here with my Godfather."

"You also framed me."

"Framed you? My dear, sir, I have no idea of what you are speaking about."

"I know all about you, Cassandra and I will not have you lie to me."

"What is it you speak of? When have I lied to you about anything?"

He strode over to me and struck me, the force from his slap sent my head wheeling. "Playing core with me will get you no where. I know that you are the same girl that Moriarty saw when he came to give one last chance to Mister Holmes. I know that you mean something to him, you accused me, and you are actually like him."

I glared at him. I was not about to play innocent any longer, not if he already knew the truth of the matter. "What did you do to the maid?" I asked.

"She will sleep well tonight."

"Drugging people now, isn't that a little bit below you? I have heard about you. Coronal "Basher" Moran I believe is what they call you in the slums."

He smiled a cold smile, his eyes gleaming. "I do not complain about any form of weapons or the method of achieving them."

"Do you really believe that trying to end something that ended the day Professor Moriarty fell from the falls will get you anywhere?" I said.

Suddenly he came from the front of the desk, sweeping arm across sending everything to the ground. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back against the wall. "Don't you mean pushed, by your precise Sherlock Holmes? The man who killed in cold blood without a thought to it?"

"Moriarty knew that there was a little chance that he would survive it himself!" I shouted. "He wasn't stupid; both men knew that only one of them would make it out alive in the end. Moriarty's plan to end Holmes died with him there is no use in trying to try it again."

He laughed. "No, my sweet. Moriarty had a plan see. If he didn't survive, I was to go after him." He leaned in and whispered in my ear huskily. "I was even told to get the young girl with anything went wrong. Shoot her, right in the head." He said digging the barrel into my temple.

I lifted my knee and kneeled him in his groan. I pushed past him, but he yanked my hair and pulled me. My back hit his chest and he grabbed my neck. I grasped his hands. "You believe that by killing me, Holmes will not come after you."

"You really are a bright girl. I thought that everyone was lying when it was said it was you who found out I killed Ronald. Once I found out, I know I should have gone after you when I had the chance."

"He will know that something is wrong…"

"Something will be wrong if you do not do as I say." He said. "Just as something went wrong with the carriage that afternoon two years ago."

"What?"

"You remember I am sure, you were there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe it was a young blonde woman with child. She was wanting so ever patiently for her charge to finish shopping. I thought that by ending her life, it would crease the doctor's intentions at continuing his work, but it did little to nothing. He was not that much of a threat, he is not a very bright man when it comes to certain things, though, one must give him credit for carrying it on that he could…until you returned. You surprised me."

"I only did what I was taught." I replied.

"Indeed, and now with the Master back, the student will starve in the teachings." Moran said. "You will be eliminated." He squeezed harder.

"Holmes will stop you."

"He will also be sickened with grief that you are dead. After everything you both went through, after that touching confession you had in Pall Mall…"

"You bastard." I choked out.

"I will be long gone by the time he finds you. I will just have to kick the hound while it is down."

There was the sound of hoof prints outside as a hansom pulled He turned his head to look out the window, I pulled the gun out from my pocket. "He is too soon!" His grip on my neck grew tighter, black spots dancing in my vision.

I fumbled as I unlocked the safety. "It seems the hound has returned." I whispered. "And so has the young pup."

I fired as the front door slammed open. "Cassandra!" Watson shouted.

The doorknob jiggled. "Cassandra?" Holmes asked.

The hands loosed and I fell forward crashing against the desk. I grasped as air filled my lungs. There was the sound of a tinkling noise and a click before the door swung open. Holmes, Watson and Lestrade all ran in with their guns raised.

"Are you all right?" Watson asked me as he rushed over.

I slowly nodded my head, but I was trembling. "I'm fine." I chocked out.

"That bitch shot me!" Moran shouted.

"Only nicked in the knee." Lestrade told him as he and another officer hoisted him up.

"I want to press charges against her." He said. "She tried to kill me."

"Shut it."

I stared up at Moran. He met my eyes and smiled. "May have not gotten you, but I got the other one first."

My grip on the revolver grew tighter as I clicked it. Holmes walked over to me. "Hand me the revolver, Cassandra." His voice was soft, but firm and commanding.

When he used that voice, I was usually quick to obey it. But I could only stare at Moran. I could end it, end everything so that nothing like this ever happened again. I was sure that Holmes would have agreed and then we could make Lestrade leave the room and make it seem like I had no choice but to kill him. It was easy, it would be better if we did.

"Cassandra, do not even think of lowing yourself to that level. You will give me the gun, or I will be forced to take it myself." His voice broke my from my dark thoughts. I took a deep breath before I handed him the gun as if it had burned me.

I watched him pocket it along with his own. "Will I be taken to jail because of this?" I asked.

"It was self defense, Cassandra."

"But…I shot him."

"And he choked you." Holmes rested his hand on the small of my back. "Come, child."

Holmes pulled me out of the room and into the living room. He sat me down in a chair. "How did you know about Moran coming here?" I asked.

"I assumed that he would go after me, so I made it look that I was in the window of Baker Street so he could shoot me."

"You did what!"

Holmes smiled the smile of his. "A bust, I had a bust of my head made. Mrs. Hudson would move it every hour to make it seem that I was in Baker Street. Across the lane at an empty flat, Watson and I waited; I knew that Moran would be there to shoot me with the rifle that Moriarty invented."

"The same rifle that was fired at us in when we were at Mycroft's flat and killed Ronald Adair."

"Exactly, but as time went on, I realized it was not the case anymore. Moran was not there because he would go after you."

"Why me?" I asked.

"You are too much of an assent. He knew that you would figure it out soon enough and come to help me." Holmes explained.

"He thought that it would be Watson. He never thought it would be me, that's way he…" I stilled and looked away.

"Cassandra?"

I shook my head as tears came to my eyes. Footsteps entered the room, footsteps with a slight limp. Hardly noticeable, but I could hear it. No, no. not now, he cannot be here, not now!

"What happened?" Watson asked.

"I am not sure." Holmes answered. "Cass?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It was him. I saw him. He was running from the carriage." I whispered as I hugged myself. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the image.

"Who was running?" Holmes asked softly.

"Moran, I thought…I knew I saw him from somewhere. He was the one out the window; he was out there the day you left. That day I thought but…but I only was focused on her. I did not pay that much attention to it. It was on her."

"Who, who was it?"

"Mary. He was the one driving the carriage. It was not an accident."

"What?" Watson asked.

"That is what he told me. He was there…I can remember him now. He smirked at me. Everyone was trying to help, but he just stood there and smirked."

"So she was killed because of…" Watson shook his head. "All of this time, I never…had I wanted to believe that it was foul play, but…"

Holmes placed his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, my dear fellow, it seems this ran deeper then I thought it would."

"I thought something was strange about it, I told Mycroft, but he thought that I only wanted to place the blame on Moriarty because of what happened." I said.

"He must have known that you did see something, but did not want you to dwell on it because you would place yourself into danger. You would have gone after him." Holmes told me.

"It was no ones fault." Watson said as he sat next to me. "I wish I could say that it was better to not know what really happened to her. Nevertheless, a part of me is glad. For so long, Cassandra, you blamed yourself, but now we know that it was not your fault. I'm only glad that she was happy before it happened. You made her happy, Cassandra. She loved you, she wanted that time to be spent with you, I know she did." Watson went on, trying to comfort me.

"I am sure she did." Holmes said, taking on a kinder tone. "Why don't Cass and I got to Baker Street for the night? We can meet up in the morning and see about getting both of you settled in again at the flat. That is, if you still want to take up on the offer, Watson."

"I cannot think of anywhere else I would rather be, Holmes." Watson replied his tone, however had taken on a somber ring.

"Right then, come, Cassandra."

Holmes and I got a cab and sat in silence for some time. "Should we have left him?" I asked. "Was it the right thing for us to do?"

"He needs time, Cassandra. He found out his wife was murdered, which Moran will not get away with I will assure you. It may mean that you will be called into court. You will be willing to tell a jury about it?"

"I believe so." I admitted.

"Good."

When we arrived, Mrs. Hudson busied herself into making the rooms presentable, laying out a shirt and trousers of Holmes', and making tea and biscuits for us. I could tell that she loved to be taking care of someone again, she loved that her terrible tenant and the other misfits were back. I changed into the clothes she laid out, and was sitting on the settee with a cup of tea, when Holmes sat down next to me with his own cup.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "You haven't spoken since we got home."

I sighed. "Holmes, I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead for what he did to Mary."

Holmes nodded his head. "I know, Cass."

"She…she didn't deserve this. She was the real innocent in all of this. Watson and I knew what we were into, but Mary…she did it for Watson's stake."

"I am aware, Cassandra."

"I felt so angry about it. I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted him dead. It was because of him that this whole thing did not end when Moriarty died."

"But you didn't."

"Only because you stopped me." I added. "It was wrong of me. I…It makes me like him for wanting to take a life."

"Yes, you are like him for nearly giving into your rage and wanting to kill. However, you know what you did is wrong, and you feel guilty for it. So you are not like him."

"And what does that make me then? What does it make me for having feelings like that?"

"You are only human, Cassandra, as we all. You are not perfect you have your moments of weakness, but you must learn to not become so enraged."

"I have learned, but...in that moment everything that I learned was gone. All I could think about was Watson. He was so broken, and there was nothing that I could do to help. I do not want to remember that day; at least I try not to remember. There was nothing I could have done to help; I was too late to help."

"You are not to blame for what happened that day." Holmes said softly as he turned and looked at me. "Whatever happened that day, you are not to blame for what happened to Mary Watson."

I have heard this countless of times and each time; I ignored everyone who said it. I bought myself to believe that they were all lying to me, even Mycroft. This time, I was hearing it from Holmes. It hurt because I remembered that day. How I promised I would take care of Watson for Mary, and how I failed at that.

"I feel like I should have done more." I whispered. "I should have never left her side, Holmes. When I found her, I never felt so helpless. Before she died…she…she made me promise that I was to look after Watson for her, that I was to take care of him."

"Cass," He said gently.

"I ran away, I left him alone. I should have stayed, but I left him! I was a coward; I went against her final wish."

"Cassandra, you did the right thing, you are anything but a coward. You did not fail at her final wish, you did follow on that promise, and it was only just not as soon as you thought it would have been. You left London in order to better yourself, so that you would be able to help Watson when you did return."

We didn't say anything for a moment. "You do know that I still intend of following into your area of work." I finally said.

"I know, but I wish you wouldn't."

I looked at him. "But you let me continue the lessons. You let Mycroft and Grand-mere teach me things you promised to teach me."

"I thought you would need a distraction."

"But, you do not think I should." I said.

"Cassandra, it does not matter what I or anyone else thinks. What does matter is what you think. If you want to be a detective, then you will be. If you do not think you want it, or are not capable, you won't. As I have told you before, Cassandra the mind is a very powerful thing."

"I want it, Holmes. More than anything."

"And you will, but there are still things you must learn."


	5. Chapter 5

**__Author's note: I'm so sorry this update been a bit longer then I said it would. I was busy with different college stuff and going there for a day. I only own Cassandra and a couple of others, but everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, and flames will be used to heat experiments. **

* * *

**_"The cruelest lies are often told in silence."_**

**_ Robert Louis Stevenson_**

**_Chapter 5_**

A month had passed since Watson and I had moved back into Baker Street. Ever since his return, Holmes had been busy with cases that have occurred over the last three years. Of course, Holmes being Holmes, only took on cases that he deemed important. He looked at a few of the numerous cold cases Scotland Yard had, took on some of the lesser cases of affairs, and did succeed in the arrest of two blackmailers and a murderer. Life for Holmes went on as if he never had left.

By this time, Watson was in the mist of closing his medical practice. Since Mary's death it has slowly declined, more so when Watson decided to become the medical examiner part time. So it came to a surprise when a man had offered a generous sum, more then asking price. Which Watson was quick to accept of course. I later learned from Mycroft that the man was a distant cousin who was only starting out in his own career. When I lightly mentioned it to Holmes, he denied it, but firmly told me I was never to say a word to Watson about it.

As for me, my time was spent giving deductions from the places Holmes took me or from Baker Street. Nights and evenings were often spent reading monographs Holmes wrote. I was conducting experiments in the sitting room or at Bart's on the rare occasions. I was traveling around London dressed as whatever Holmes made me wear falling into a role for the day. In lesser words, I was becoming quite the Bohemian, which I found enjoyable.

However, I had to prove myself to Holmes before I could have a case I can call my own. I had to prove that I was more than capable of taking care of myself and could handle working without him. So I told him my deductions everywhere we went. I dressed in costumes acting out different characters as I walked around London.

I practiced the arts I was taught each morning, sneaking out to the roof top as I worked over the raising sun. I did different experiments under the guidance of Holmes. I even started taking on some of the cases he did not believe were important, as long he deemed them safe, also meaning they were boring and took five minutes to solve. I never did complain, I just sighed and went right to work, knowing it was the attitude he wanted to see.

Nothing worked, nothing I did give him the idea that I could begin working on my own without him. I only needed Holmes to see that for himself. It was not until I was in Reading one night in May during one of the worst storms London had all year, that made Holmes realize that while he may still believe me to be the little girl, who ran to him when it stormed. I had actually grown into someone who could fight against the storm if needed.

I was at Bart's finishing an experiment. Holmes wanted me to do some lab work. I was nearly finished and I only wanted to be home with a cup of tea and a book in my hand instead of anatomy work. I was moving my experiment when Lestrade walked in. He stared wide eyed at the open head of the sheep.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Most likely not." I said putting the origin into a pan. "Holmes, decided that I needed to know the difference between brain development in animals."

He shook his head. "You both disturb me sometimes."

I laughed and started taking my rubber gloves off. "Is there a reason you're here?" I asked. "I need to check some results and get them to Holmes soon."

"I was actually here to visit some sick relative in my wife's family when I bumped into Holmes." Lestrade said.

"Which is of course far more interesting then this sick relative, an aunt?"

"Great aunt. Well, Holmes is on a case and requires your assistance."

"Relying messages now, Inspector? Scotland Yard must be proud. You must not have a good relationship with that aunt if you are willing to only give me a message."

"If I am ever found murdered, please take her in, Miss. Vernet."

I laughed. "You poor thing. Fearing for your life at the hands of an old woman. Did Holmes say what it was about?"

"No, he only told me where to find you and that I was to take you right to him. He thinks that you might be able to help him."

I nodded my head and followed him out. We soon came to the hall where the woman's room was and Holmes stood in front of her door with another officer. "What happened?" I asked.

"Mrs. Greene was pushed down a flight of stairs. Her husband found her, but she put up quite a fuss over it that when Peterson here, arrived he had to pull Mr. Greene away." Holmes explained. "When Gregson heard of it, he decided that Mister Greene was guilty of trying to kill his wife."

"What did she say?"

"The problem at hand is she hasn't said anything about the matter. She has refused to speak to anyone about it, myself included. The only thing she keeps saying is that she only wants to go home and be left alone."

"And you think she will tell me."

"I believe so. In her current state, she will be much more comfortable talking to you. It may be a very fragile matter if not handled. Someone did do this to her, she did not fall...once you see her you will know."

"I doubt that she will tell someone she has not meet before." I said. "Nevertheless, I will try, Holmes."

"Thank you, Cassandra."

I nodded my head and entered the room. A woman with honey colored hair and blue eyes looked at me. Her forehead was wrapped in a bandage and she seemed tired. What had caught my attention the most were the bruises on her arms. Handprints. There was also a cut on her lip. There was no doubt she was grabbed and pushed down a flight of stairs.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Cassandra Vernet." I said walking more into the room.

"Are you a nurse?"

I shook my head. "No, I am here to discover what happened. The police sometimes call upon me to assist them with problems. Sherlock Holmes himself hoped that I could help you in this case."

"Why you here?" She asked.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Sometimes when a woman goes through something difficult she is more willing to speak to another woman about it. That is why I am here, I want to help you. First I need you to tell me what happened earlier."

"Nothing happened."

I tilted my head. "And the bruises just appeared on their own?" She looked away. "Tell me what happened."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You are safe here." I said. "There is an officer standing outside the door. No one can come in without him knowing. No one can come in who you do not want to come in."

"And what happens after awards?" She asked.

I folded my hands in my lap. "Well it depends. What do you want to happen?"

Mrs. Greene bit her lip. "I do not know. The man who did this if I say who it is I will be protected? If I tell then he cannot hurt me?"

"Yes, you will be protected, and he will not be able to hurt you." I confirmed.

"And my husband? What of him?"

"Your husband is with the police. He cannot hurt you."

"What? He is innocent." She cried. "He did not do this to me."

"But you screamed-

"I didn't know it was him at the moment. My vision was off and I couldn't hear. The doctor told me that it happens after hitting your head hard enough." she insisted.

"But someone did hurt you." I said.

"Nothing happened."

I shook my head. "Mrs. Greene, tell me what happened. I can assure you that you will be kept safe from who did this to you."

"Please leave me alone." She said stiffly.

"But-

"You are not the police so I do not need to speak to you. Now please go."

I looked at her for another moment before walking back out into the hall, feeling defeated. "What did she say?" Holmes asked.

"He's innocent." I told Holmes.

"Did she tell you who did it?"

"No, she refused."

"And she said nothing else?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Whoever did this to her she is terrified of. So terrified in fact that she won't tell me anything. I was this close to getting it, but once her husband was mentioned she shut herself up again."

"But you think he is innocent."

"Holmes, she was quite persistent. I mentioned several times she would be protected and she seemed to believe me. However, it was not her husband, she defended him. And when she did she did not look around for him in the shadows, as others have when their husbands are abusive. This man, she now has a distrust toward them so it must have been a man, this man must have threatened her husband in some way."

Holmes nodded his head. "Clearly. I should relate this to Scotland Yard to let Mister Harry Greene out. You can return to your experiments now."

"You mean you will not question her further about it?"

"Henry Greene only called me to see that he is an innocent man. Unless he tells me differently it is enough at this time."

I nodded my head and went back to the lab. As I was working my mind continued to think about the case Holmes had me help him with. If her husband did not push her, then who did? Why did they push her? And the final question, did the person still intend Mrs. Greene to be dead? When I looked back down at my work I let out an annoyed sigh. I was lost in my thoughts and had cut the wrong part where I had to start over.

A few hours later I had finally finished and was packing my things. I passed Mrs. Greene's room, but something was telling me that the case was not over. I knew she was still hiding something and I wanted to know what that was. So I turned back and walked over. Paterson was still there and let me pass without saying a word. She was sitting on her bed and looked at me when I walked inside.

"What do you want now?" She asked. "Haven't I told you everything?"

"Actually, you haven't. The truth, Mrs. Greene I simply want the truth of what happened." I said. "I know you know the identity of who did this to you. What I do not know, is why you refuse to say anything. I am only trying to help."

Mrs. Greene sighed. "I cannot tell."

I walked around the bed and sat down beside her. "Mrs. Greene, please. Tell me who did this to you."

"You do not understand."

"Then tell me so that I might." I said. "I may not understand, but it does not mean I will not help you."

"It is not something that I can tell." She told me. "It...the man who did this to me was only trying to get something from me."

"What is it that he wanted?"

"He wanted to know about some information my sister had told me. I refused and asked him where she was."

"Sister?" I asked shocked. "Mrs. Greene, why do you think that man knows where she is?"

"He is an evil man. He has hurt her, I know that man did. He was the one man she could not escape until the day he died."

"Who is he? Mrs. Greene, you must tell me who this man is."

Before she would answer Holmes returned, a man with him. I knew it was Mister Harry Greene.

"I would have thought you would have gone home hours ago, Cassandra." Holmes said as I stood out of the way, allowing husband and wife to embrace.

"I still had to finish a few things with the experiment." I said.

"Miss. Vernet was kind enough to check on me again. Then she and I were just discussing flower arrangements." Mrs. Greene told her husband.

I frowned. She did not want her husband to know. Maybe he was behind this-No. No, he cares for her too much. He is holding her close to him and is checking her head himself. He is not angry at her for what happened, he seems to understand. And his hands, they tell me all I need to know.

"Miss. Vernet and I will leave you both now. Good evening." Holmes said as he led us out into the hall. "Do tell me of those flower arrangements, Cassandra. I never knew you held such an interest."

I snorted "I haven't changed that much. I was walking back from the lab and decided to speak to Mrs. Greene."

"Her husband was innocent. She said so and that she fell."

"Yes, but-

"Cassandra, the case is over."

"Holmes, we do not even know who actually did that to her." I argued.

"Yes, but she refuses to tell us who."

"But she told me the man who did this to her is the same man who knows where her sister is." I said.

Holmes shook his head. "She did hit her head, I suppose she might be saying nonsense."

"How can you say something like that, Holmes?" I asked. "Her sister may be in danger."

"Cassandra, before she married, Mrs. Greene was known as Catherine Lake and her sister Emily Lake. When her sister marred, her name changed to Lady Emily Hopkins. Emily has been missing for five years."

"She spoke of her sister, Holmes. Her sister is somehow involved in this matter." I insisted.

"You are looking too much into such things."

"Too much? I have not even started. Something is wrong here."

Holmes stopped walking and looked at me. "Are you certain of this, Cassandra?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "You don't believe me."

He sighed. "Cassandra, if Mrs. Greene is lying about her husband, she will make up any lie to do so."

"She was not lying, Holmes. Her fear, the way she screamed at her husband to get away from him. Holmes, she was not screaming at her attacker. She was screaming to protect him. To get him away from her...because that man was still inside the house. Whoever did this has her afraid to say anything."

"Are you certain that this woman was telling the truth?"

"Believe what you will, Holmes." I said coldly. "I know what I saw."

When we arrived home, I walked over the bookshelf and Holmes sighed loudly. "You cannot be serous, Cassandra."

"I need to know why someone was that intensive of finding out about where Emily Hopkins is."

"Mrs. Greene did hit her head during her attack. You are aware that head injuries can cause the most damage. Her memory may not be as it should be."

I turned around. "I know, but the hands, Holmes, the hands." I walked over to him and took his hand. "Look at this. Chemical stains, ink stains. Long and slander. Bitten fingernails. What does it mean? You conduct chemical experiments, you write, but not enough to leave calluses. Long and slander hands, you play an instillment, by the looks of your finger tips, a violin. Bitten fingernails, not because you are nervous, but because you think."

I dropped his hand and stared at him. "Now think of Henry Greene's hands. He is a businessman. Not rough, but smooth. He's not a big man so his hands are not the ones who left the huge marks. Hands that are well taken care of, hands that tell me he is a man that has never seen war, or worked hard a day of his life. The handprints on Mrs. Greene are telling me something else. They are far too large. She speaks the truth about her husband being innocent, so why tell me something different now?"

"I take it you will not be sleeping tonight. I will leave you to your work, goodnight." With that he swept out, slamming his door.

The next morning, things were tense between us. We were sitting down to breakfast when I looked over at Holmes. "Emily Hopkins went missing in the late afternoon after a long visit with her sister. The Inspector, now retired, had thought that she drowned though it never was able to be proven because they never found her body."

"Some times a body is never found." He reminded me.

"In a pond that is not that deep? You know as well as I that some times a death can be faked and this is the case."

"On what grounds are you making your conclusions from?" Holmes asked. "What shard of prove do you have."

"The fact that no one saw her getting into a boat, but was one her husband used. They only found the boat, nothing else has ever been recovered. Lady Emily Hopkins was married to Duke Wellington's nephew." I said. "He has quite a bit of history."

"Of what?" Watson asked drinking his coffee.

"He was in the army, he went to war. The same war you were in, Watson. Meaning his hands could match the bruises left on Mrs. Greene. He also likes fast women and even more so he likes to rough them up."

Watson coughed and Holmes narrowed his eyes. "Which proves what, Cassandra? That he is a decorated war hero and seems to have several affairs. If so you will have a difficult time trying to convince a jury, full of men who are most likely doing the same. They will find him innocent before you have a chance to show the evidence."

I slipped at my tea for a moment gathering my thoughts, before I answered. "He hurt the women. Some have made claims, however as of late something strange happens. They suddenly drop them or the women go missing."

Watson watched us over the newspaper. "Leave it alone, Cassandra." Holmes told me in a serous tone.

"The woman was married only a year before she disappeared." I said.

"Are you suggesting that it was an unhappy marriage and she ran off?"

I set my teacup down. "Not at all, Holmes. I am merely saying that I know it was an unhappy marriage and that the woman is alive." I stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will be paying a call to Mrs. Greene to see how she is recovering."

"Try not to make me come and bail you out of trouble. I have some work to do today." Holmes said.

When I arrived, I was told that Mrs. Greene was not seeing visitors at the time. I needed to see her and I was not about to be turned away. I was still thinking of a plan as I was walking towards the gates when I passed two maids.

"Don't see why we need help from the Bray household. I think we can handle the work ourselves."

"The ball is in two days. We will need the extra help. Especially since half the staff left after yesterday's events."

I smiled. A bolt hole was only three streets away. Finding the small hidden room was the easy part. I wasted an hour looking for a simple black dress that would fit me. I found one and then an apron to go with it. I was even able to find a white cap that has seen better days, but it would work. I pinned my hair back quickly and then rushed out.

I went through the back and met the maid that had answered the door. "'ere from the Bray house to help with 'he work." I said.

"We do not need another pair of hands."

"Oh, please, Miss!" I cried. "I was told if I was sent back I would be whipped for it. I already in enough trouble."

She sighed. "I doubt you would be whipped, girl. All right, I suppose there is something you can do. The floors needs washing. Fill a bucket and I will show you where."

I filled the bucket and she gave me a scrub brush. I followed her upstairs. "This is where the bedrooms are and Mrs. Greene is not to be disturbed. Wash the floor and then come back into the kitchen. I may have more work for you."

"Yes, Mum, thank you-

"No thanking me yet. Now I want that floor clean."

I nodded and got down on my knees and started to scrub. She watched me for a few moments before she nodded in satisfaction and left. I looked up and waited a few minutes before I stood. It did not take me long to find the bedroom. When I closed the door, Mrs. Greene turned to yell at me, but stopped.

"Miss Vernet?" She asked shocked.

"Excuse me for dressing in this manner. Understand that it is at the upmost importance for us to talk."

"We have nothing to discus, now please leave or I will call for the manservant." She said.

"I know you are afraid of Joseph Hopkins, Duke Wellington's nephew." I said. "He is the one behind this isn't he?"

"How-

"As I said before it is my job to know what people do not tell me."

"You are very good at it." Mrs. Greene commented.

"Was he here last night, Mrs. Greene?" I interrupted.

"Yes." She answered. "He was."

"Why have you refused to not tell anyone he was here?"

"My husband does not want me to see him...the day I found out she was missing...I accused him and he became enraged. He has made threats against me, merely to keep me quiet. Emily told me about the affairs. When she would leave him, she was to stay with us, our parents were ashamed about her ending the marriage. For my protection, Henry thought it best I never see him."

"But he came."

"He did. I...had some words, he wanted me to tell him what we talked about on the last day I saw her. I refused and he became very much enraged. The effect it had on him ended with...well as you can see."

"It may not have been someone who killed her."

Mrs. Greene shook her head. "I know that, but her husband was never questioned about it. No one was. If we were questioned then they would have known."

"Known what?" I asked.

"Emily hated water ever since the little neighbor boy drowned when we were young. She had a great fear, she would not have gone down to the pond willingly."

"She could have been dragged there by someone else. What did the officers say?"

She frowned. "They told me nothing. You told me when we first met you work for the police. You can go find out for yourself. Now if you would not mind, get out."

"One last question. Will you press charges on him?"

"It is best if no one knows. It does not matter. I should stop forcing myself to believe that she is still out there. She knew that she always had a place here with us. It is time I put this all aside."

"But her memory does not need to be in vain." I said. "I can only imagine how difficult this is for you. I do think that it is important for you to press charges for what he has done."

"As if it would make any difference." She said.

"Perhaps not for him, but for yourself and for Emily it will."

"It would only bring more trouble."

There was nothing else for me to do, but leave. I sighed, knowing I had come to a dead end. When I walked outside, I caught a cab and made my way to Scotland Yard. Once there I walked to Lestrade's office and knocked on the door.

He answered and looked at me in surprise. "Miss. Vernet, what are you doing here?"

"Is it alright if I can have a word with you?"

"Of course, come in. I was actually on my way home. It seems as through my wife's aunt has decided that she needed her care over the care of doctors."

"And it means you must help."

"Unless there is large case that needs my attention. At this point there isn't." He said. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Which is the freshest?" I asked sitting down across from his desk.

"I got the coffee twenty minutes ago, can't remember when the tea came."

"Coffee will be fine, Lestrade."

He poured me a cup. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"The file on Lady Emily Hopkins."

"What?"

"Remember the woman from last night?"

He nodded his head. "Her sister, yes, I know. Why do you need her file?"

I took a sip of the coffee and then set it back down, making a face. "My god, they are trying to poison us all. This is disgusting. It's her husband that interests me really. He was the one who pushed Mrs. Greene last night. He had to have some sort of motive for it."

Lestrade sat in his chair. "Did she say why he was there?"

"She only told me they fought about her sister. She told me her sister was terrified of water, but she drowned. They argued over it. She refused to tell him about the conversation they had before she disappeared. That is when she was pushed down the stairs."

"You think he had something to do with her sister's death?" He asked.

"He has been reported quite hostile towards women before. Something is telling me all is not what it seems. Do you think you can get me the file on the disappearance of his wife?"

"You do realize he is a duke's nephew who is his heir. You better have solid evidence."

"I will."

"I will bring the file to you in a few moments, anything else?"

I leaned back. "Do you think you can get me any of the reports on him as well? I know several claims have been made, but none were brought to court. I want to talk to the women he abused. Care to join me to escape your aunt's wrath?"

"What about Holmes? Isn't he going with you?"

I sighed. "That is a whole different and quite difficult matter. To put it as such, he is refusing to help me in anyway."

"Someone needs to help you. Shall we start tonight?"

I had closed the door to the flat and listened to the loud violin music. I was taking my coat off when Mrs. Hudson appeared. "Has he been at it since I left?" I asked.

"He started with an awful experiment that involved a sheep. He brutalized the poor thing." She answered taking my coat.

"It was most likely for some case, and the thing was dead to begin with."

"Oh I know, it did not go so well I think. He had me take it away in a huff, as if I knew what to do with it. Thankfully, one of the boys was there and took it away. Then he started playing his violin and told me 'Mrs. Hudson, I will not be eating any meals today.' I think he is in a mood."

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. "Undoubtably. Will you please send some coffee up? I was at Scotland Yard and had the most dreadful coffee. Bring some for Holmes as well, better add some of that brandy to it."

She nodded her head. "Yes, Cassandra."

I walked up the seventeen steps and entered the room. Holmes' back was turned to me. "I hear that you have been busy this morning." I said setting the files on Holmes' desk.

"I was working on case." He answered.

"One which a sheep was abused horribly I hear."

He stopped playing and turned to me. "A cold case. I needed to know what killed a man and I had no body. I used a sheep, but I fear the case is too far gone. The yard did a wonderful job keeping evidence." He snorted.

"They did not have Sherlock Holmes to tell them how wrong they are."

"Sarcasm does not suit you, Cassandra." He said with a small smile.

"Neither does working all the time do anything for you. There is a concert at St. James Hall tonight. You should go."

"You brought tickets." He said.

"Seven o'clock."

"And you will be joining me I take it?"

I sighed. "Watson shall have to take my place. I am engaged with something else."

"You are still not working on the case." When I gave no answer he sighed sitting down. "Cassandra-

"Holmes, I stumbled onto something. Mrs. Greene said her sister was terrified of water and refused to be near it. She also told me that he is the one who did this to her. Then there is Lady Hopkins' husband, he was cheating on her and she was thinking of a divorcee."

"She could have ran off-

"You know that is not true! It does not match her character." I exclaimed.

"She was desperate." Holmes said.

"If she was so, then why did she stay with him for so long? No, she was not desperate, she tried to continue as nothing happened for as long as she could."

"It is a mistake to theorize before you have all of the evidence. It biases the judgement."

"So you want me to not think that the person behind Mrs. Greene's injuries did not mean her harm? Holmes, I know this is not sounding well put together yet. But, if I can talk to these women and then talk to him I may be able to prove something."

"This has nothing to do with Mrs. Greene anymore does it?" He asked.

"She refuses for me to have any part in this."

"Then leave it."

"But, Holmes-

"Cassandra, that is an order. You will leave this case alone before you get too far into this." He said standing up.

"Like the way you did with Moriarty's case?" I asked coldly. "You want me to walk away from something that I don't even have any answers to all of the questions. I'm not saying that Lord Hopkins had anything to do with this, I am however finding too many things to be considered merely be coincidental."

"If you feel like wasting your time, go ahead. Do not ask me to waste mine. I need to drop this case off." Holmes said walking past Mrs. Hudson with the tea and slamming the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**__Author's note: Another update! I'm pretty happy with the way this chapter came out. I will try to update in a few days hopefully. I only own Cassandra and a few characters in this chapter. Everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews tend for updates to come sooner, while reviews are used in Holmes' experiments.**

* * *

**_"Men willingly believe what they wish."_**

**_ Julius Caesar_**

**Chapter 6**

Later that day, I was in my room reading over the files of the women when there was a knock on my door.

"Cassandra?" Watson asked.

"Come in."

He walked inside and closed the door. "Mrs. Hudson told me you and Holmes seemed to have a fight over something. When I asked Holmes about, he said you are working on a case he did not want you to do."

I sighed. "He doesn't want to listen to me. He does not believe that there is a case."

"But you do."

"I...I don't really know. Am I really the one only to see it? This man is hurting women, Watson. He is doing something to them after he is finished with them. Then his wife goes missing the day before she would be leaving him. No one can find any of the missing women, something is not right about it."

"What have you found so far?" He asked sitting on my bed.

I turned to him. "You believe me?"

"Of course I do. Cassandra, you are capable of doing this."

"Then why doesn't he see it?" I asked.

"He has been gone for three years, Cassandra. He does not now how to act with you anymore. You are not a little girl anymore and he knows that. He does not know what to do, so he is continuing with what he does know."

"And I thought I knew how to observe."

Watson chuckled. " You do. I just don't think Holmes means anything by it. I think it scares him."

"What scares him?"

"The fact that you are so much like him and that you can handle your own cases now. It scares him because of the danger that will some times occur."

"I know the danger of this. I am well aware of it, and I am prepared to face any kind of danger. I have a feeling that I may face some danger with this case but I still need to do this. I am supposed to met Lestrade to see if we find some of the women at a pub." I said.

"And that is where you need to be. I can handle Holmes from here. Now I have to get ready. We are going to St. James tonight. Tell Kitty I said hello."

"How-

"Cassandra, we both know that woman has information from White chapel to Westminster. You would go to no one else." Watson said.

"I will tell her." I promised.

"And do stay out of trouble and do not be out all night."

"Watson."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Good luck."

When I met Lestrade outside the pub he looked at me. "Are you sure about this friend of yours? Is she liable?"

"Kitty knows everything about gossip. If she did not have the kind of heart that she does, we would have a grand mistress of blackmailing on our hands, Lestrade. She likes me and she will help, I know she will."

Walking into the pub that I had spent some nights in a few years ago, was almost like walking back into Baker Street when Holmes returned. Though there were tough people here, there were also many that were harmless. Old friends, some I played cards with, others I merely said a few words to at one point.

"Cassandra Vernet, it has been far too long." Roger, the owner, said from behind the bar.

I smiled. "It has been some time."

"When did you come back?" He asked.

"A month ago. I have been busy, I'm afraid."

"First drink is on the house for you and your friend. And do not try to change my mind. Your usual table looks like it's open. I'll send Kitty over to you soon enough."

"Thanks, Roger." I said.

As we walked to the table a few others called out to me, asking where I had been or when I got back. One even challenged me to a card game, claiming that he could not beat me. I spoke to them a bit, declined the game, and moved on.

"You certainly have friends in all sort of places." Lestrade commented.

"I knew them before I left for France. I haven't seen them since." I admitted sitting down at the table. "I would come here when I couldn't sleep or had a hard day at school. They looked after me here. At the same time they did not know me well enough and I preferred it that way."

"The people that do now know you always are. No one asking anything of you, no sort of exceptions to live up to." Lestrade said.

"Speaking from experience, Inspector?"

"You are not the first person to visit pubs. I see that Mister Holmes still will not help."

I sighed. "He believes that I dived too far into this before I gathered all facts."

"What do you think?" Lestrade asked.

"A part of me is saying that he is right. However, I also know that Mrs. Greene was speaking the truth about her attack. If Holmes is right, then that is all there is, I don't believe that. There is something at large here, Lestrade and I for one want to know what it is."

"Well, as I live and breathe. Cassandra Vernet, it has been far too long since I've seen you around here." Kitty said setting the drinks down on the table.

"You look wonderful as always, Kitty." I said.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Lovely you are as always, my dear. Who's this bloke with you? Your new catch?"

Lestrade coughed into his drink. "Hardly." I said making a face. "He's married, too old, and far too oblivious for my taste to handle."

She laughed as his face turned red. "That I do not doubt, dearie. Now what are you doing here?"

"Lestrade and I have a problem here. Think you can help?"

Kitty nodded. "Sure, don't know how I could, what is it?"

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and pushed to her. "These women are in my highest interest at the moment. Either they have gone missing or the charges they were bringing up against this man. I want you to tell me which of these women would be willing talk with me about it."

She nodded and read the list. I glanced at Lestrade and he looked at me. "Amy Richardson may talk to yeh. I knew her, but she might not talk with 'im." Kitty said motioning to Lestrade.

"Why not?"' He asked.

"Bit young she is for her trade, you officers frown upon."

"Even if he is here unofficially?" I asked.

"Might be able to persuade her. I'll talk to her in the morning."

"I will have to see her soon." I answered. "Have her come to 221b Baker Street if you can, say around one o'clock tomorrow? I'll have tea and sandwiches."

"All right." Kitty said with a nod. "I'll see wot I can do. There is another here on the list, Edith Manning, she may not talk. Lives in the boarding house round the corner. She's from Ireland, and very Christian like with a young boy. Works as a maid during the day, but home in the evenings."

"Anyone else?"

"No. Don't trust the others. They wanted more pay, as for the ones missing, I don't know much about them to begin with."

"Thank you, Kitty." I said standing.

As Lestrade and I walked out he looked at me. "Boarding house then?"

"Might as well try."

We walked around the corner and knocked on a few doors where someone finally pointed us in the right direction. I knocked on the door and a young woman answered with a little boy in her arms. The woman had red hair in a loose braid with green eyes. She was twenty years old, a hard worker, got little sleep, and was thin.

"Edith Manning?" I asked.

"Yes? Who are you? What do you both want?"

"I'm Inspector Lestrade and this is Cassandra Vernet. We were hoping to speak to you about something." Lestrade said.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

"Not all. We-

The baby started to fuss and the woman lightly bounced him. "I'm afraid I cannot speak now. Can this not wait until morning?"

"No, it cannot." I said as the baby cried. "You knew Lord Hopkins."

She sucked her breath in. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Lying will not help you, Mrs. Manning. It will also waste our time."

"The last time I came for help, I received none in return. Why has it changed so quickly?"

"I know, but I am being quite honest when I told you that we want to help. You have information that we need. You will be helping some other poor woman."

She sighed and nodded her head slowly. Mrs. Manning moved to the side and allowed us to come in. The baby continued to wail and Lestrade looked at her. "Here, let me take the lad. It's all right, I have a daughter of my own."

"I suppose." She said handing her son to him.

"Why don't we sit down?" I asked lightly.

"You wanted to ask me about Lord Hopkins."

"Yes, I was hoping you could tell me what happened exactly."

"My husband dead a year ago."

"We are sorry for your loss." Lestrade said.

"Thank you. After he died the pension I was getting was not enough so I needed to work. I was a maid before I married so I went to work at it again. I retained a job in his household and had to move there. Both he and his wife were very kind to me when I first started. His wife when she was not visiting would check on Matthew, and he would see a little extra in my pay for Matthew's needs."

"Then it changed didn't it?" I asked.

Mrs. Manning nodded. "It did. It was nothing at first. Little accidental touches, surprising me by suddenly appearing, finding little gifts on my bed some even for Matthew."

"Are you certain the gifts were from him?" Lestrade asked.

"I knew no other males there. I kept to myself. On my days off, it was often spent with my son and we would go on small trips to town. The trips were mainly to church and if it was warm enough an hour at the park. When I was working my door was always locked."

"Did anyone else have the key?" I asked.

"He and his wife did."

I looked at Lestrade and he turned to Mrs. Manning. "Did he come on to you?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes. One night his wife was away. I was cleaning from dinner when he walked into the room. He asked about my day, how Matthew was, then he asked if he was sleeping. I told him that he was. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me, but I was able to push him back away enough to run upstairs. I had locked my door when I heard him. He...he said that he could easily get in, and he used his key. He dragged me down to his room, I kicked and screamed, but there was only a butler and the cook. Since it was a Sunday night, both had already gone home."

"Is that when it happened?" I asked carefully taking in her tears.

"Yes, and it was the only time."

"Did he know it was unwanted on your side?" Lestrade asked bouncing the baby on his knee.

"Yes, I swear I told him no, I know I did. It did not matter. The next morning when Lady Hopkins returned, I told them that I was leaving. I lied and said that I wanted to be closer to my sick mother. He told me that I would receive extra pay for all of my hard work. She...she said nothing. She knew I was lying and later confronted me about it. I told her truth and it surprised me when she was not angry. She seemed almost grateful that I was not in any way interested in him."

"Did he try to give you any other sort of payment to keep quiet about what he did?" Lestrade ask.

"Yes, but I would not accept it. It was not until I moved here when I noticed my account had more money. I took out some and gave it away to the church. But even that cannot make that sin go away."

Lestrade and I did not stay much longer after that. Both of us knew that she had enough for one night. I promised her that she was doing the right thing by telling us what happened and that I would do everything I could to stop it from happening to someone else. I could only hope that what I was promising her was true.

The next morning, I was trying to see if Holmes had anything else on Lord Hopkins when Watson entered the sitting room. "How did it go last night?"

I sighed. "Kitty believes that most of the women are who are taking the money are doing just that. They don't care what he does with them. One woman that we spoke with last night was their maid. He raped her, Watson. He raped her and gave her money as if that could change everything that had happened."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Unfortunately some men are like that, Cassandra."

"Kitty might have another girl come by today if she can. If I have to hear another event like I heard last night it will take everything in my power to not put him in jail myself."

"What did Lestrade have to say about it?" Watson asked.

"He did not say anything. Neither of us did when we left really. We were both thinking about it. She said he was kind and gentle at first, even to her son."

"I talked with Holmes last night. He's in a better mood. I am sure that you can ask him for help."

"The next girl does not want to speak to any law enforcement's. I doubt Holmes' presence would make it better." I said closing the book and standing.

"You know what I meant, Cassandra."

"I do, but can handle it from here."

It was a little before one and Mrs. Hudson was setting the tea on the table. "Thank you for letting me use your sitting room, Mrs. Hudson. I did not know Holmes would use ours for that experiment."

"It is all right, Cassandra." She said. "I thought he knew you were having company."

I sighed. "He did know. It must have slipped his mind you know how he sometimes is when he is on a case."

"Did you say that Inspector Lestrade would be joining you as well?"

"Yes, he should have been here by now. Something must have come up at the last minute."

"I still do not like it that a girl like that is coming here." Mrs. Hudson said with some disapproval. "I understand you are trying to help, but the only help that girl will ever need is spiritual."

"That may be, still she may have gone through something that no woman should."

The bell rang and she went to answer it. A moment later she came back with a young woman, Amy Richardson. The girl was a little younger then I was, no more then sixteen years old. She had blonde hair in ringlets and her blue eyes shined. She was wearing a light green silk dress that showed her curves, but she had tossed on a white shawl over it covering what she could in this part of London.

"Amy Richardson, I presume?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Cassandra Vernet and I am happy that you could come here today."

"Kitty said you would give me something in return."

I heard Mrs. Hudson quietly grasp and looked at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. That will be all. Now, Miss. Richardson. I think you may have misunderstood what Kitty was trying to tell you."

"You want to know about the short leisure pursuit he wanted." She said.

"Well to put it in those words, yes." I answered.

"And what will I be receiving for this information?"

"You would be helping me in this investigation on him. Other women who went through what you did could be saved before it happens."

She sighed. "All right, if you think I could help. What do you want to know?"

The door opened and Lestrade walked inside. "Sorry, I'm a little late."

"Who is he?" Richardson asked me. "He's a bobby isn't he?"

"Chief Inspector." Lestrade corrected.

"Does that means something?"

"Lestrade is here on your behalf, Miss. Richardson" I said. "He also is trying to help you. Now I would suggest that you will show him at least some respect."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Please sit." I said gesturing to the settee. "Tea? A sandwich?"

"Just tea thanks."

"Lestrade?"

"None for me, Miss. Vernet."

I poured some tea and handed Miss. Richardson cup before taking one of my own. "Now, let's start at the beginning. When was it exactly, as best as you can remember, the first time you met Lord Hopkins?"

"About three months back, don't remember the date. I was on my usual route when this carriage come up all fancy and he asked if I wanted to join him for some travel. Told him I never got into a carriage with a strange man so he told me his name. Said we weren't strangers anymore."

"And you went." Lestrade said.

"I be not be as lady like as she is, but I still have some sort of decency." Amy told me with a deep frown. "I did not go with him and told 'im so. I just went back to my room at the boarding house a few blocks away. I had enough money from me last client to not go hungry for the next day."

"Of course, my apologies. I was not thinking."

"Prey continue, Miss. Richardson." I said.

She stared at me for another minute before going on. "A few days passed before I heard form him again. This time I was at a pub with some of the other girls. He said that he was sorry if I misunderstood him. He merely felt a little lonely since his wife died and only wanted some company. He wanted someone to eat dinner with, someone he could talk with, that sort of thing."

"Did he ask for any other manners of company with you?" I asked.

"Wot ye mean intimacy? No, he didn't. He only wanted some company here and there like I said. He paid me well enough."

"So he was a gentleman." I said.

She nodded. "Sure, at first anyway."

"When did it change?"

"One day we went out horse back riding. When we got back to the stable, I thought I heard someone. A woman calling out. I told him if he was lying about his little wife being gone then I was not interested. He smiled and told me it must have been one of the maids. He went into the stable, and he started shouting. He said vigor things. I felt sorry for the poor girl who might have just been caught having a toss in the hay so I climbed down and started to walk in. Next thing I know, he's gone and pushed me out and started yelling me. He said that I was to stay out and it was not my concern."

"Did you ever see the woman?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. After he got done yelling he apologized and said he never meant to lose his temper and hurt me. One thing led to another and well, you know." She had the decently to blush.

"I see. So it was the first time with him."

"And the last. We….women like me set certain rules. Some don't want it rough, no biting, that sort of thing. When I told him mine at the start he seemed to understand, but soon he did it the way he wanted. When it was over...dear me miss, it was like I was beaten nearly. I told him I wasn't to see him again after. He only laughed and told me that I could either take some money and go, or to stay and bare through it. He said that if I stayed I wouldn't be thinking of anything else."

"So you left." Lestrade said.

"I did, didn't even take the money he kept offering. He smirked whenever he asked, as if he knew just how much I wanted to take it. Now, I sort of wished I did, but I wasn't going to stay there any more then I had to stay."

I leaned back in my chair and stared at her. "Would you be willing to tell an officer what happened?"

"It would not matter." She said.

"In this case it will. It matters a great deal."

"I don't see why not."

"Believe when I say it means something. Lestrade why don't you take Miss. Richardson to Scotland Yard just to make this statement official? Miss. Richardson, I will be there shortly. There is one last thing I must do."

I watched as they both left and I thanked Mrs. Hudson again before I walked upstairs. Holmes had his head bent over his microscope working on his experiment. I only walked past him to write a short note.

Mycroft,

Anything that may you have on Lord Hopkins is appreciated. Any charges against him on file would be wonderful and most helpful. Try to have it all together at Sunday's tea and I shall explain it then.

Cassandra.

"Going out?" Holmes asked.

"I have some things to do."

He turned and held something out for me. "I need you to go to Bart's and try this experiment with nitric acid."

"Can't you do it?"

"I need more than one test. I would like someone else to try it."

I sighed. "Fine. It will be the last thing I do."

After sending the note, I made my way to the boarding house Lestrade and I had gone to the night before. I was able to persuade Mrs. Manning to also press charges to which she promised she would on Saturday. I then I had rush over to Scotland Yard to see that Miss. Richardson was faring well enough, which she was. Then I had to conduct Holmes' experiment which took longer than I believe, but it was successful. It was well enough into the late evening when I was able to return to Baker Street.

When I walked inside Mrs. Hudson greeted me. "It is one thing for Mister Holmes to not eat when he is working. It is another when you do not even show."

"I am sorry, Mrs. Hudson. I was gone longer than I thought. Then I had to wait out in the rain for a cab."

"You should have been on time. Now, go change and get warm or there will be no tea or dinner, Cassandra."

I laughed softly as I went to my room. When Mrs. Hudson is in a mothering mood there is no choice but to do as she says. I changed into my warmest nightgown and robe. I pulled my hair in a loose braid and walked in the sitting room. Holmes was there smoking a cigarette and the tea Mrs. Hudson had promised was on the table along with a sandwich.

I poured two cups and walked over to Holmes who was staring into the fire. I silently handed him his cup and half of my sandwich. He accepted the tea, but eyed the food. I snorted. "You haven't eaten anything all day. I know you haven't left that chemistry table, so don't say you have."

"You have not had dinner." He said.

"One of the nurses felt pity that you had me locked in the lab all evening and shared some of her lunch. I am not on the verge of starvation as you are."

He rolled his eyes, but did take the offered sandwich. I smiled before going to the settee and taking my own seat. We did not talk for a while as we both ate until I set my cup down and turned to Holmes.

"Why did you not want me to take up this case?"

He sighed. "I did not believe you were prepared. You jumped in too quickly."

"I did jump in quickly, but I did it as I felt that there was something wrong. Something did not seem right about what happened to Mrs. Greene. Her brother-in-law threatened her, Holmes. She knew about his habits and he did not want them to be known."

"It would ruin him." Holmes said.

"He also continued to see these women as searches were going on for his wife. The death cirtricte is not even drawn up yet. Now, I have two witnesses to his behavior and it is only a matter of time until he is questioned. I hope to finding out what happened to Lady Emily Hopkins."

"I see you have made several developments." Holmes said.

"I know he is someway involved with the disappearance of his wife, Holmes." I admitted.

"Do not let the evidence be shaped into what you may believe them to be, Cassandra."

"I won't. I take it the sheep is suiting you better today?"

He nodded. "Quite. Now, tell me about your conclusions on the experiments." He said changing the topic.

"Err...I may have lost my notes. I was in bit of a rush cleaning up afterwards. Then I bumped into a doctor on the way out and out papers were switched. I do have this lovely sketch of the human brain." I said rubbing the back of my neck with a nervous chuckle.

Instead of the lecture I thought I was about to receive for my carelessness. Sherlock Holmes surprised me when he threw his head back and laughed. I glanced over at him and he smiled at me. We were finally back to the way we were with each other before the whole Moriarty business came along.


	7. Chapter 7

**__Author's note: This is a bit of a very short chapter, but none the less important as problems arise for Cassadra. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, while flames are used in Baker Street's fireplaces.**

**_"One eye-witness is of more weight than ten hearsays."_**

**_ Plautus_**

**Chapter 7**

A few days later it was Sunday and I found myself in Mycroft's rooms having our normal tea visit. A file laid between us that contained all of the information I had asked, naturally. Mycroft coughed once and then placed his cup down.

"Now, I have asked you about Sherlock, Dr. Watson, and how that one experiment dealing with sheep has been. I believe you promised you would explain why I had to go through all of the trouble to give you what you wanted."

"Mycroft, we both know you did not have to go through any trouble."

"Be that as it may, I still want to know why you want the information."

"Lord Hopkins came to my attention when I learned that he pushed his sister in law down a flight of stairs. After learning what I could about him from Holmes' resources and some of what Scotland Yard had, he seemed to not be honorable. There were several different accessions of females being abused because of him. I looked further into it, and learned that it is much more then what I had originally thought."

"You think he is more dangerous then he appeals?" Mycroft asked.

I nodded. "He is certainly something else. I think he is trying to demonstrate how much power he had over the women, that's why he picks them by their status. They all are beneath him."

"His wife would be included."

"Yes, I think he had something to do with her disappearance and the others as well." I answered.

"You are aware that he is a duke, and he can also do damage to you as well." Mycroft said. "If you do not have enough against him, he will destroy you."

"I know, Mycroft. But these women are more important then my reputation."

"I am afraid that what I found was not a lot that you do not know at this point. However there have been some rumors."

"Gossip may not hold well."

"From my sources, Cassandra, it is anything but gossip. He is attracting too much attention to himself by his activities. If he continues he may just lose his place as heir."

"And how did you come to know such powerful information?" I asked.

"That is something I am not at liberty to say. However, it does from from a very knowable source."

I smiled. "Thank you for your help, Mycroft."

"How are things with you and Sherlock?" He asked.

"Good, things are fine. I think we are finally back to the way we were."

Mycroft let a faint smile touch his lips. "Then all is well with the world."

When I arrived back home, Holmes was reading a book. "How is my brother these days?" He asked without looking up.

"Well enough." I answered sitting on the settee. "He is very much interested in our latest obsession with sheep."

He chuckled. "I believe we have both had our fair share with the animal for now. Would you care to join me in a new experiment?"

I smiled. "Only if we do not use a sheep."

"Not at all."

There was a loud crash and shouting downstairs. Holmes and I stood quickly as footsteps ran up the stairs. the door opened and closed quickly as Amy Richardson leaned against it with a panicked look.

"Miss. Richardson, what is it?" I asked.

"You promised you would help me!"

"I have. What has happened?" I asked walking over to her.

"They lot of them came. Said, I was being taken away because I did what you said. I spoke against him, and he's lying about it."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing! They just came and said I did something to him. Wot else could it have been?" She cried.

"What did they say exactly?" I asked helping her sit in a chair. "You need to tell me what happened."

The door opened and Lestrade walked in. "Lestrade, you have good timing. Miss. Richardson needs your help. She-

"I am afraid that is out of the question, Miss. Vernet."

I frowned. "And why is that?"

"Cassandra." Holmes said standing next to me.

"I have a warrant here for Miss. Richardson's arrest." Lestrade said.

"Thought you said you would help me!" She exclaimed.

"What are the charges?" I asked.

"Harassment of Lord Hopkins." He said.

"I have done nothing to him!" Amy shouted.

"You shouted abuse at him in the middle of the street." Lestrade said.

"He tried to give me money to keep me mouth shut."

"Lestrade, can this not wait until you hear what this young woman has to say in her defense?" I asked.

"No, it cannot. Come with me."

"I won't go!" She shouted as two constables walked in.

"This is really needed?" I shouted at him.

"Cass." Holmes said holding my shoulders.

I spun around and looked at him. "You agree with this? You think that it is all right for them to be doing this to her?"

"The law is the law, Cassandra." He told me stiffly as the constables walked out the door with Miss Richardson.

I shook my head in disbelief before following Lestrade out. "Why are you doing this?" I asked running down the stairs.

"I was ordered to do this. I have no choice, but to follow them."

"Only when it is saving your job do you care about what your superiors have ordered. I thought we had a case."

He turned around. "We did. But this morning Mrs. Manning changed her mind. She wants nothing to do with us."

"I will go and speak to Mrs. Manning about this. She may only be too afraid to speak out against him."

"She dropped the charges, Miss Vernet."

"Well, we have Amy Richardson. Do we have a chance with only her testimony? Do we have enough?" I asked.

"Not when there is a complainant about her from Lord Hopkins. It may be used against her."

"Are you telling me we have no case against him?"

"With Miss. Richardson in jail and Mrs. Manning changing her mind-

"Because no one did anything. Everyone turned their backs to her. What choice did she have? Or Miss Richardson for that matter? They are the victims. He clearly took advantage of both of them when they said no. Surely that can be added in."

"It is still something that may not have a lot of effect. Do you know many women come in with that claim? At least everyday, and there is little we can do for them."

"Is is wrong, Lestrade. Think of your daughter!" I shouted to him. "What if one of the women he was doing this to was her? Do not tell me that you would stand there and just tell her that it was her fault for getting with him in the first place."

Lestrade glared at me. "I do think of her. I know what I would if it was her and that is not your concern." He then sighed and his face softened a bit. "I'm not saying I agree with the handing of this. What I am saying is in a court room there is only so much I can say. There is not enough evidence for this case."

"And you are arresting the last chance we even have. Lord Hopkins will not stop."

He said nothing else, but got into the cab. I stood there watching as he drove off before walking back inside. I looked away and saw the tea trey on the ground. I knelt down and started cleaning the broken tea cups. I was wiping the tea from the floor when something rolled away. I reached out my hand and picked up a small wedding ring.

I stood and showed it to Mrs. Hudson. "Is this your wedding ring by a chance?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I have not seen this before."

I frowned and started walking upstairs. When I entered the sitting room, Holmes looked at me. "Well I must say I was expecting a quiet Sunday afternoon working on experiments. This was far more exciting."

"Do you think I made a fool out of myself by shouting down the street at Lestrade?" I asked walking over the desk.

"You are in luck that it is a Sunday. Most of the neighbors are on a small holiday." He answered.

I pulled out the magnify lens and looked closely at the ring. I was able to notice it was the exact ring Mrs. Manning had described as the one her husband gave her. Miss. Richardson had said that Lord Hopkins had given her a ring.

"Did you find something?" Holmes asked.

"Mrs. Manning's wedding ring, she said she lost it at the manor. Why would Amy Richardson have it?"

"Something is rotten in the state of Denmark."

I nodded my head at Holmes' comment. "He's trying to get rid of any trace he has of them." I said. "Mrs. Manning's ring was missing. Why would Miss. Richardson have it unless he is trying to get rid of evidence?"

"He may not want it to be traced back to him." Holmes said.

"I thought you were not helping me?""

"Merely making an observation."

"And he must know that someone would stumble on this. What if Mrs. Greene was only a part of it? She was not the one he was going after."

I quickly rushed over to the bookcase and reached for a box I keep there. I pulled out the revolver I had hidden. "You are expecting danger?" He asked.

"He's going to make another woman he was involved with disappear." I answered.

"You are not going alone."

"Lestrade is angry at me, Watson is out for the afternoon at his club, and you have said that you would not help me. I have to go."

Holmes shook his head. "I can't allow you to go alone. I will be going with you."

"Very well have it your way. I will get a cab."

On the way to the boarding house, I explained to Holmes what I had discovered so far. He listened intently to me and did not say a word until I had finished.

"So you think he is trying to get rid of the remaining women?"

"Somehow he was able to find out about my digging. That's why there was the sudden arrest on Miss. Richardson and I have a feeling that is also why Mrs. Manning suddenly dropped the charges."

When we arrived the first thing I noticed was the screaming of a baby and the land lady standing outside of the door to Mrs. Manning's room. I ran over with Holmes at my heels. "What happened?" I asked.

The land lady looked at me. "I do not know. A man came to see her some time ago. I let him in myself. Normally, I wouldn't do such a thing, but I know Mrs. Manning. It was not long before I heard her door close again and I assumed the man left. The boy has been screaming since. I've called out to her but she doesn't answer."

I looked at Holmes and he only shoved his shoulder against the door. The door gave away and we all rushed inside. The room was empty save for a very red faced baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm am so sorry this came out so late, guys. I'm moving up to college this week and I've been busy getting the rest of my things. I hope to have something up once I get settled in there. Anyway I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Sir Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, while flames are used to heat my tea.**

* * *

**_"__I learn by going where I have to go."_**

**_ Theodore Roethke _**

**Chapter 8**

The landlady grasped and rushed over to the child while Holmes and I stared. "He had someone come and threaten her." He said after a moment.

"But where is she?" I asked.

"The question to which we will soon find the answer." He started walking downstairs. "And it is safe to say that she did not leave on her own accord?"

I followed after him. "She would not have left her son, Holmes. She was even worried about letting Lestrade hold him after we told her he had a child of his own. From what I saw, she is a very protective and devoted mother. She would not have left him alone like this."

"The landlady did say that she only heard the door open and close once."

"Hopkins wanted her. He really is getting rid of any trace to him. What I don't understand is why she did not struggle or cry for help when she knew she could easily get the help...one set of footsteps. He drugged her and carried her out!"

Holmes nodded his head. "Indeed."

"But, he wouldn't have taken her out in broad daylight, even if it is Sunday. Surely someone would have noticed."

He frowned a he placed his hands behind his back. "I did not know you had the ability to sound so much like Lestrade, I do hope that is your acting skills. Observe, child. I will be out in the back waiting until you think clearly."

I watched his retreating form and snorted. "I'm not a child."

"Miss?"

I turned around and faced the landlady. "Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"The boy...what...I don't now what to do with him. Well I mean to say is...well she be coming back?"

"Mrs. Manning will be back until that happens can you look after him?"

"I often do. Do you know if she is all right?"

"I cannot say for certain, but she will be back."

I walked down the hall and picked up the white cloth that got caught in a nail from the wall. When I was outside, Holmes was lying on the ground with his lens out. I knelt down beside him carefully and looked at the markings the wheel left and the hoof prints.

"Was it a brougham?" I asked.

"Clarence, it's bigger than a brougham." He replied.

I looked at the cloth and took a sniff. "Chloroform. It's not too strong. He only had her drugged enough to get her out without her causing a scene." I handed it over to Holmes.

"It also seems you were right on your conclusion. Lord Hopkins is involved with this. I do not know many men around here with a pure white silk handkerchief with lace on the edges."

"Nor do I know anyone with fine leather shoes in perfect condition. The other set of prints were at the door of the clarence."

"That would be the prints of the driver. Nine and a half, good pair of work boots. He helped Hopkins place her inside the cab and then climbed out. Hopkins' prints go out to the street." Holmes said standing.

"Holmes, he's at Scotland Yard. He had to got back because of the charge he placed on Amy Richardson."

"Come, Cassandra. We do not have time to waste."

We quickly got a cab and drove off to the Yard. Once there we rushed out and into the building. I led us to Lestrade's office and saw him there with the man I can only assume as Lord Hopkins. Peterson was passing us and I turned to him.

"Do you have a spare handkerchief?"

He looked at me in surprise, but handed me a clean one from his pocket. Holmes only watched the exchange in silence. After I thanked Peterson, I opened the door and walked right in.

Lestrade stood up, his face becoming purple with rage. "Miss. Vernet, I am in the middle of a-

"Mrs. Manning is missing. She was taken from her home only half an hour ago." I said walking over his desk.

"What?" He asked.

"The signs are all there. Everything points to the fact that she was kidnapped."

"Are you certain?"

"Don't you think I would be wasting your time if I wasn't?" I asked. I dropped the handkerchief and knelt to pick it up. I silently and quickly wiped it across Lord Hopkins' shoe.

"She was here only this morning." Lestrade said.

"I am aware." I said placing my hands behind my back and flattered the cloth to Holmes. "There are footprints, the landlady conformed that someone came to see her, and a cloth with chloroform."

Holmes gently eased the cloth from my hands. A moment later he urgently tapped on the back of my hand. "The poor girl!" Lord Hopkins exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I also know that you were there."

"What?"

I turned to Holmes and he handed the cloth to Lestrade. "There is mud on Lord Hopkins' shoes. The same kind that is outside the boarding house Mrs. Manning lives."

"She used to work for me." He said. "I have not worn these shoes for some time."

I frowned. "I also did never say her full name. How could you know I was speaking about her?"

Lestrade's face returned to it's normal color and he turned to Lord Hopkins. "She's right, she never did say."

He stared at us for a moment before he stood up quickly. We all reached for our weapons, but Hopkins surprised us by being faster. Once I had grabbed for my own revolver, he disarmed be and grabbed me. A second later I felt a barrel against my head.

"Let her go." Holmes ordered.

"Lower your weapons." He ordered.

Lestrade put his down first. Holmes glared at Lord Hopkins for another moment before he too placed his down. "We have down what you asked." Lestrade said. "Now, let Miss. Vernet go,"

"Not until I know you will not follow me. When I am well out of the way, I will release her."

"No, you will let her go first." Holmes said.

"Best to listen to him, Mister Holmes." Lestrade said.

"What is the best way to get out unseen?" Lord Hopkins asked.

"Around the corner down the hall." I answered.

"What a good pet." He said stroking my cheek lightly.

I used his distraction and jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow. He let out a grunt and I raised my right arm and slammed it into his skull. He grabbed the gun and I kicked it with my heel before throwing a left hook, hitting him in the nose. Finally, I pushed him over to Lestrade who caught him.

"Best to question him, Holmes." I said. "You know what I need."

"Cassandra-

"The clarence will be going back to the manor. If I wish to beat it, I need to reach Paddington Station in fifteen minutes. Inform Lestrade of what we found and how it points to Hopkins."

He looked at me for another moment before he held out his revolver to me. "Tend carefully. You will be disrupting hard laid out plans. Even the driver is a part of this and no doubt he is being blackmailed. You are aware how dangerous that is."

"I will take great care." I promised.

With that I ran out of the Yard and had to race to the station in a cab. Once there I had paid for a ticket, and dashed down to the platform. On the train, I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back into the seat. It would not be too long before we would reach Oxford.

When the train stopped at the station there, I got off and looked around. I noticed a little boy standing off to the side with a bicycle and I smiled. If there was one thing the Irregulars had taught me, it was that the train station was the best place for little jobs. I gestured to the small boy and he rushed over to me.

"Can I do something for you, mum?" He asked with a serous face as he stood straight in attention.

I tried not to smile at him, as I remembered times when I also stood in attention. "Do you think you can do something for me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What's your name boy?"

"Jim, Jim Snow."

"I need you go somewhere for me. You do know your letters, Jim?"

"All of them." He said with pride.

"Good, lad. There is this big house called Hopkins' manor. I believe it is somewhere down the lane. I need you to go there and wait for a carriage to pull in there. Once you see it, I want you to come back here and get me. Try not to be seen by it. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Mum." The boy said nodding.

"A shilling when you come back, and half a crown if you are able to see the people who come out of it."

"Right then." He said with a large smile as he dashed away.

Meanwhile, I was able to convince a stablehand to let me use a horse and dogcart for a few hours. He even gave me a blanket, claiming that it looked as though another storm was coming. I only took it from him, and told him that my sick grandmother would admire him for helping her granddaughter arrive before hand.

When I had made it a little ways to the edge of town, the boy had drove over. "The carriage got there like you said. A man had to carry a woman out of it, she looks like she needs a doctor. she was whimpering and didn't move much."

The drug was beginning to wear off. He only gave her enough to keep quiet on the way here. "Can you show me the way?" I asked.

He nodded his head and placed his bicycle in the cart and I took the reigns and off we went. The manor was a bit further then I had thought and it was more isolated. I stopped the cart before we were too close.

"Thank you, Jim." I said handing him the agreed payment.

"Anything else I can do?" He asked.

"No, that will be all."

"You sure you want to be staying here alone?"

"I will be fine, Jim."

He nodded his head and left me. I waited a for moments as the storm started and wrapped the blanket around myself. I jumped down and splashed in the mud for a moment. I took my small bag in hand and smacked the horse with the riding corp. As it neighed loudly in protest I rushed to the door of the manor. I knocked twice before the door opened revealing the butler.

"Please, sir. I'm afraid I got lost in this storm. My horse is right outside, it's so difficult to drive this one when it storms. Would it be too much trouble for me to stay until it clears up?"

"The master is not at home at the moment."

"Surely a fine gentlemen like him would not mind if a young girl such as my self would warm her self by the fire. I hate to be such a bother, but I am not certain how much longer my horse can go."

He sighed. "Oh very well. There is a fire going in the study right there. I will go and retrieve the horse."

"Thank you, sir." I said coming inside and walking inside the study.

I waited there for a few minutes until I heard him go outside before I dared to venture out. I peeked out the window first and watched as he walked out in the rain. Now was my only chance. I quickly rushed upstairs.

"Mrs. Manning?" I asked softly. "Mrs. Manning, are you here?"

Hearing nothing, I quickly opened as many doors as I was able and glanced in, before closing it. As I was nearing the end of the hall, I was doing everything to stay calm. I knew my time was running out and there was no way I could lie my way out of it. I opened the final door and looked through. For a second, my hopes were dashed as I found it empty.

I walked inside the room and looked around. I was ready to give up when I felt a cold brush of air on my neck when I passed the wall. I set the candle on the table and noticed a small key on top of a small leather book. I frowned for a moment before I looked back at the wall. Reaching my hands out I started to search for a panel of some sort. When I felt a slight bump, I lightly traced over it, before I pressed down on the button.

The hidden door swung open and I was met with narrow stairs. I grabbed the candle, the book, and the key and tossed the blanket on the opposite shoulder. I started to make my way down when the door closed behind me. I continued on the short journey below and then found myself in a small tunnel. I followed it and came to another door. I used the small key and it fit perfectly. I opened the door and was met with two different pairs of eyes.

"Miss. Vernet?" Mrs. Manning asked me in shock.

"Quickly, we do not have much time I'm afraid." I said. "Are you hurt? Can you walk out of here?"

"I am all right." She answered standing. "The same cannot be said for-

I set the candle down carefully and tossed the blanket on the ground. "Then we will have to lift Lady Hopkins unto it and carry her out. You grab her from her ankles, gently."

As I moved behind Lady Hopkins, she looked at me. "Who are you? How did you know about this?"

"My name is Cassandra Vernet. Believe it or not, your sister is the one who lead me here. Mrs. Manning, on the count of three. One...two...th-

Mrs. Manning screamed and I looked over to see the butler in the doorway holding a revolver. His hand was shaking a little and small beads of sweat were on his forehead. I straightened my back and stared at him.

"You are to step away from them." He said.

"We can discus this calmly." I said slowly.

"I have orders…."

"None of which you want to keep." I said.

"He said if you came I was to shoot you."

"You do not want to do this." I said carefully. "I work with Scotland Yard and someone will be coming soon. You will be taken to jail. Surely you must think of your sick mother. No one will be able to care for her."

The young man dropped down to his knees, the gun falling to his side. "Please, I am all she has."

I knelt down and took the small weapon and then touched his shoulder lightly. "Listen to me and you shall. Now, you will go upstairs and act as if nothing has happened. I was never here."

He nodded his head. I gave him back the key and he left, locking the door behind him. "Now, let's see what we can see about your ankle, Lady Hopkins. I'm far from a doctor, but I do know a few things."

She nodded her head and as I started to examine her ankle she spoke. "That man has always been kind to me. It was not until I was taken here that I learned of his mother. How did you know?"

"He has worry lines and is young for them. He is worried about someone. When I arrived he was just in the study reading a medical book, so he is trying to understand what is wrong. He has no wedding bond. It could have been his sister, but if it was she older she would have been married and he would not be as worried. If it was a younger sister he would not allow for her to live on her own unmarried. So it leaves his mother."

"It shocks me you can see so much. It is almost like some sort of magic trick."

I smiled. "No, it's not magic. I merely observe. I see what everyone else sees, but I look closer. your ankle is swollen, but it does not seem to be broken. Do you think you will be able to put some weight on it?"

"I believe so."

"Do either of you know where we are?" I asked.

"I think we may be near the cellar. During the usual meal times, I have heard someone walking on the other side of the wall." Lady Hopkins admitted.

"Good, do you know where we can get to it?"

"It is no use. I found a small entrance, but it's locked."

I opened my bag. "Locks are not too awful. I can get us out."

I pulled out a small lock pick set, now was all the more reason to remind Holmes to get me the same one as his. I took the candle with me and looked at the lock. Damn, a German lock. I really did not have the right tools, but I had to make it work. I did not have the right sized tension wrench and I only had two half-diamond picks. After a few minutes I broke one of the picks.

From above there was a loud shout and a gun shot.

"Miss. Vernet?" Mrs. Manning asked.

"Quiet." I whispered.

Both women were still. A few moments later someone was outside the door. I pulled the revolver out and clicked the safety off. The door slammed open. There stood the another man. He stared at us for a moment and I raised the gun in warning. He smirked and held up the lantern before throwing it down.

As the glass shattered, flames bust up. He turned back and I fired a shot that caught his shoulder. He grunted, but it was only a small nick and he left. I had no choice, but to turn back to the lock.

Time was running out. I yanked the wrench out and pulled pins from my hair. I went back to work, trying to move as quickly as I was able. the room was getting warmer and the smoke was beginning to string my eyes. The lock was getting looser. A few more turns and I would have it. Only a few turns and I could get them out of this place and the nightmare would finally be over. They would be-

Ping.

I looked down in dismay as the pick snapped into two. This could not be happening. There must be another way out, but there wasn't. We were trapped. I felt tears in my eyes, I don't know if it was from the smoke or the fact that I did not know what to do. I stared at the wood of the cellar door. It was too strong for me to hit with bare hands and I had nothing else to use.

"Miss. Vernet?" Lady Hopkins asked.

Oh dear god, the fire was getting larger. Burn...burning…the acid! I snatched my hand into my coat pocket and searched until my fingers were holding a small phial. It was the nitric acid I was using the lab on Wednesday. I knew it would be strong enough to break the lock, however it was also explosive. With the heat and the fire, the chances were high...eighty percent it would explode. But, it was a one hundred percent chance of dying if I did nothing.

I opened the phial and carefully poured it over the lock. A second later it started to sizzle. "Mrs. Manning, get the blanket and help Lady Hopkins to stand at once." I ordered.

As she did what I said, I kicked the lock and it fall to the ground. I pushed the doors open. Rain hit my face as I took in the wet air. I turned quickly and helped Mrs. Manning with getting Lady Hopkins outside.

"We need to go across from here." I shouted over the thunder. "There's a horse and dog cart there."

Mrs. Manning nodded her head and followed me. When we made it to the horse, we gently lifted Lady Hopkins in the cart. I set the blanket in the cart as well. Mrs. Manning was about to hop in herself when I stopped her.

"Do you think you can drive this to town on your own?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe I can handle it, but I thought you were coming with us?"

"I am, I will. I will be right behind you."

"All right." She said softly.

"Mrs. Manning, you are doing very well." I said laying a hand on her shoulder. "Once you make your way down the lane, I am certain someone will be there to help you and Lady Hopkins. Soon you will have Matthew in your arms again."

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Miss. Vernet."

I watched as she drove off carefully in the storm. Miss Amy Richardson had told me when she was here, she heard a girl. The stable was far too large only for the two horses pulling the clarence. I made my way to the stable, careful to keep my eyes out for the valet. When I got to the stable, the clarence was gone. I peeked into one of the empty stall and noticed the fresh hay. I knelt down and pushed it back and gasped. On the floor was smeared dried blood.

Glancing around I noticed that for a stable that only kept horses, there were many sharp hard objects. I made my way outside and walked to the back of the barn. I could only stare. There were fresh dirt in clumps where grass should have been. Each was a long line. I grabbed a shovel and started to dig. I stopped when I saw the sheet, the sheet that held a body of a young woman who came to know Lord Hopkins.

Having seen enough I covered the body with dirt and put the shovel away. I opened the small book I grabbed and found it to be a sort of record keeping. There was a commotion outside, the fire was finally noticed. I was able to slip away without being noticed and slowly made my way back to town. The long walk cleared my head, but did not take away the haunting images.

When I was at the edge of town, Holmes and Lestrade rushed out to me.

"Are you all right?" Holmes asked taking in the ash and mud on my face. He took his coat off and tried to hand it to me, but I only ignored him.

"Are Lady Hopkins and Mrs. Manning safe?" I asked.

"They are fine. Dr. Watson had tended to Lady Hopkins' ankle. They are on their way to the train station."

I nodded my head and then pulled the small book from my pocket. "He had a list of the women. If there is a check next to their name, he paid them off." I explained handing to to Lestrade.

Lestrade skimmed through the page. "What does the x mean?"

"I have no doubt that each women with the x beside her name is buried behind the stable. I already uncovered one and I found blood in the stable. Have the officers look under the hey There was a fire, the valet hoped to get the last of the evidence."

"The valet, he was the one who was blackmailing Hopkins. Hopkins admitted to the ill treatment of the women, but he said that he left it at that. The valet is the one behind the deaths because he was insuring none of this would get out."

"The women he killed must have not expected the payment offered." I said.

"Yes. He knew that if they said anything then it would be his payment that he received for his silence would be cut." Holmes said

"A brutal business you stumbled on, Miss. Vernet." Lestrade commented as he closed the book.

"As it is being proven." I said.

"Well, I will got an look into the manor. Would you care to join me, Miss. Vernet?"

Going back to the manor was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Of course, I was not about to let Lestrade or Holmes know. While I had proven to be of use to Lestrade and fully capable to Holmes, I knew both would try to discourage more cases if they knew the impact this was having on me.

"I would, but I want to see that both women are seen to their homes safely."

Lestrade nodded his head. "Of course. Also make sure that they are aware that I will be seeing them tomorrow to get their statements."

"I shall pass the message." I promised.

Once he left, Holmes set his hands on my shoulders. "You never did answer my question. Are you all right?"

"Holmes, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

He removed his hands. "I apologize. You are right, there is no reason for me to worry. You handled yourself quite adequately."

I sighed. "I should not have snapped. What happened has taken a troll on my emotions."

"That is to be expected. However, you did handle yourself well. You were able to help both women and getting all of you to safety."

The train ride back to London was quiet for the most part. I sat in between Holmes and Watson with Mrs. Manning and Lady Hopkins across from us. It was a few minutes after we had left the station that Lady Hopkins looked at me.

"Walter. Miss. Vernet we left him there! If it was not for him, none of us would be here." She said. "We must go back."

"This is the last train for the evening." I said.

She shook her head. "I will not leave him."

I sighed. "Lady Hopkins-

"Emily, I insist. After all you did you can call me by my name."

"Lady Hopkins." I said again, my voice taking a firm tone. "We cannot go back. I know he helped you, as he tried to help us-

"Tried?"

"There was gunshot before the valet discovered us. He knew that when Lord Hopkins did not return something went wrong. Walter knew where you where as to the man who was really behind all of this. He was killed, Lady Hopkins. Mr. Keller shot him."

The compartment was silent. She started to shake her head at me, but I did not let my expression falter. Lady Hopkins finally turned away and stared out the window. I knew Holmes wanted to ask Lady Hopkins how she was able to survive in the dark room and how she came to be there in the first place, but I shook my head at him.

After seeing Mrs. Manning home safely, we made our way to the Greene household. Once there I turned to Holmes and Watson. "I can handle it from here. I will meet you at home."

"Are you certain, Cassandra?" Watson asked.

"I will be fine."

"We will see you when you return." Holmes said.

I followed after Lady Hopkins out. I was about to ring the bell when she stopped me. "What do I tell them?" She asked.

"You will tell them the truth." I answered.

"How can I? It is because of me that this happened. I could not give my husband what he wanted and failed. He went to seek it else where. I wanted to leave him because of it. He did not want it to get out or his uncle would have never let him receive his title. If I had never fought against him, then those women would not have been killed."

I turned to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me, Emily. What happened is in no way your fault. You did nothing wrong, you merely stopped being with him because he was hurting you."

"But he hurt all of those women."

"I know. You were brave enough to see the real monster. Most women cannot even say that. Most stay because there is no choice unless they wanted to be looked down for the rest of their lives. You looked beyond that. Besides, I have it on good authority that your sister misses you."

She nodded her head and I rang the bell. A maid answered the door and took one look at us before she tried to close the door. "Wait." I said pulling out my card. "Give this to your Mistress. She will want to see me."

She sighed, but took the outstretched card and left. A few minutes later she returned. "They will see you now."

We walked in slowly, following the maid. When she showed us to the sitting room, both Catherine and Henry were there. Mrs. Greene stood up quickly and looked at me for a moment.

"I know you wanted me to let the matter drop, but I was unable to do it. You were correct when you said she was not gone."

She lifted her hand to her mouth and stared. "Emily?" She whispered.

Lady Hopkins nodded her head. "Hello, Catherine."

Mrs. Greene watched her for another moment, before she rushed towards her. She threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "I was afraid that he had killed you." She admitted softly.

"I was afraid that he might." Lady Hopkins cried. "I was even more afraid when I heard that he had come after you."

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt too badly. He...he tried to make me tell him about what he talked about that day. I would not tell him a thing."'

Mr. Greene and I silently watched the exchange for a few more minutes before I turned to him. "I know my way out." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait, Miss. Vernet." He said. I stopped and turned to him. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my sister-in-law. You gave my wife back her family."

"An inspector will be here tomorrow to speak to her about all of this."

Lady Hopkins heard this and looked at me. "Will you be there?"

"If you would like, I can be."

"Thank you." She said.

When I walked outside the storm had finally lifted. At Baker Street, Watson ordered me to take a hot bath to get rid of the chills and that hot tea would be waiting for me. I stayed in the bath until my skin was pruned and my emotions were under control again. I changed into my nightdress and tried my dressing gown over it.

Entering the sitting room, I found a nice hot cup of tea waiting for me. I sat down on the settee that was between both Watson's and Holmes' chairs.

"Are you all right, and be honest with us." Watson said.

"I'm fine. No harm was done. The acid was able to burn through."

"You have been quiet." Holmes observed.

"I'm tired."

"Cassandra."

I sighed. "I expected a case of blackmail, paying the women off, and the reason for their disappearance was sending them somewhere. I did not expect for this man to murder them."

"I know." Holmes said. "Sometimes there are things that are out of our control. The important thing is that you saved two lives and the man behind this will be taken to the courts."

Two months later Holmes was right that Lord Hopkins would be serving a sentence, though it was not for life. He would be released in three years time. However, his uncle had stripped him of his title and for the rest of his days Hopkins would live a very solitary and lonely life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Another chapter as promised! Nothing makes me happier then coming back from class and seeing that there are **_**_reviews. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are great and loved! Flames...just don't do them please._**

**_To Bekaster: Thanks for the review and let me clear up a few things you pointed out. First yes, the valet is still on the loose and he will come back later. To answer the second question about the door, that was my mistake. Walter was meant to lock it and that is why they had to use the other door, I will go back and fix it. Now the whole thing with Cassandra and Lestrade, they have this love, hate relationship. She loves to annoy him a bit. Keep in mind that Lestrade is the first actually person outside of the Holmes and Watson clan that she has as a friend. So she will shock him and treat him as she does Holmes because she really does not know any better. This will be better explained in the upcoming chapters as Watson and Mycroft teach her a few things. Yes, I admit that Cassandra is very sassy and it can come off as her being immature bit. I only wanted to show some of her flaws and I promise that her sassiness will get her into trouble giving her a wake up call. If you have anymore concerns please, tell me. I am more than happy to fix mistakes or clear things up!_**

* * *

_**"Nothing is so burdensome as a secret."**_

_** French Proverb**_

**Chapter 9**

One afternoon I was returning from a walk in the park when Holmes called me into the sitting room. I handed Mrs. Hudson my coat silently and then ran upstairs. Holmes was bent over the chemistry table watching a vessel brewing. Watson was in his chair reading a medical journal.

"Tell me what you think of that paper on the table there." Holmes said without looking up.

I walked over and picked up the paper. There were figures of dancing little men. The paper was torn from a notebook and it was done in pencil. "Did you and Watson become that bored while I was away? Or did one of the Irregulars come by and drew this for you?"

"Mr. Hilton Cubitt, of Riding Thorpe Manor Norfolk had this sent to me. He cannot make anything of it and wants me to look into it."

"Seems to me that it is only some drawing done by a child. Did he say anything else about this?" I asked.

"He said that he would be here on the next train. In fact I believe that he is here now."

A moment later a tall clean shaven man entered the room. "Mister Sherlock Holmes?" He asked.

Holmes stood after placing the test tube in the rack. "I am he. This is my colleague Dr. John Watson, and my partner Cassandra Vernet with whom you can speak as freely as you would with me."

"A woman is your partner?" Hilton Cubitt questioned.

He smirked. "Do not let her sex deceive you."

After we all shook hands we sat down. Holmes in his usual chair, I at the desk, and Watson at the table with Mr. Cubitt on the settee.

"Well, Mr. Holmes what can you make of these?" Mr. Cubitt asked gesturing to the drawing.

"It is rather curious." Holmes answered taking the paper into his hands. "It would seem to be a childish prank of some sort. Why do you think it is important enough to consult me on this matter?"

"I do not see it as important, however my wife does. She is frightened to death. When I asked her, she tells me nothing, but her eyes hold terror. That is why I felt that I should have brought this onto you."

Holmes looked closer at the note before he placed it in his pocket book. "This does promise to be an interesting and unusual case. You did mention a few things in your letter, but could you go over it for the benefit of both Dr. Watson and Miss. Vernet."

Hilton Cubitt nodded his head and then started his tale. "I met my wife Elsa Patrick a year ago. We were friends at first and soon I was in love. We were married quietly. I also do not know anything about her past or of her family. But, if you knew her I am sure you would be able to understand."

"She mentions nothing about it?" I asked.

"Before we married she did tell me that she had some associations that were not very well and she wished to forget about them. We have been married for a year now and have been very happy. Then a month ago at the end of June, trouble came. She had received a letter from America and she turned pale. She read the letter and then threw it into the fire. I did not ask her of it, I promised her I wouldn't. She has not had a moment of peace since. It would be better if she could trust me, she would find that she was more than able to trust me."

"Why not try to make her understand?" I questioned.

"I cannot until she speaks to me about it. Mind you, she is a very truthful woman and I know that whatever trouble there might have been in her life it was no fault of hers. Now, about a week ago-I think it was Tuesday of last week- on one of the window sills a number of little dancing figures such as these on the table. I thought it was the stable boy, but when I questioned him about it he swore to me that he knew nothing about them."

"And he is honest about this?" Watson asked.

"Yes, very. I washed them off and happened to mention it to my wife. She took it very seriously and begged that if any more came that I was to her see them. Nothing else came and I was about to brush it off as nothing and then yesterday I found this paper lying on the sundial. I showed it to her, and she dropped into a faint. I am not a rich man, Mister Holmes but if there is any danger threatening my wife I would spend my last copper to keep her safe."

Holmes leaned back in his chair. "Mr. Cubitt, as Miss. Vernet has suggested before, do you not think that it may be in your best interest to make a direct appeal to your wife to ask her to share her secret?"

Mr. Cubitt shook his head. "A promise is a promise, if Elsie wanted to tell me than she would."

"Then I will help you. Now, have you heard of any strangers that have been in your neighborhood?"

"No."

"And any fresh face would cause comment?"

"In the immediate neighborhood yes."

"These figures do have some sort of meaning. However this sample is very short I am afraid that I can do nothing and the facts are indefinite that we have no basis for an investigation. I want you to return to Norfolk and to keep an eye out. I also want you to make an exact copy of any new dancing men that may appear. Try to make some discreet to any strangers in the neighborhood as well. When you have more evidence to come me again. That is all I can do for you at this time, and if there is any pressing developments, we shall be ready to come and see you."

Mr. Hilton Cubitt then left with Watson seeing him out. I turned to Holmes who was looking back down at the paper. "Do you think we will be able to encode this?" I asked.

"If it is a arbitrary one it may be impossible for us to solve it. On the other hand, if it is systematic, I have no doubt we shall get to the bottom of it."

"And waiting until we receive more figures will help."

Holmes nodded his head. "Yes, exactly."

"And neither of us like waiting." I said.

For the next few days, we did things as we normally would. From time to time I have seen Holmes take out the slip of paper and stare at it, trying to discover something else he may have missed. About a fortnight had passed before we heard anything. I was reading a book in the sitting room and Holmes was at the desk. As Watson was about to go out, Holmes called to him.

"You better stay here, Watson."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I had a wire from Hilton Cubitt. He was to reach Liverpool Street at one twenty. He should be here soon. I have gathered from his wire that there may have been some new developments."

"Did he say what it was about?" I asked putting my book away.

"No, but that is for the better. You should always have news told to you in person unless you cannot help it, Cassandra."

Soon the door opened and in staggered Hilton Cubitt. He was more worried with his eyes tired and lines on his forehead. Something must have happened, but it was not bad enough to call Holmes into it.

"This business is getting on my nerves, Mr. Holmes." He said falling into a chair wearied. "This is destroying her. She is wasting away before my eyes."

"And she has said nothing?" I asked.

"No, Miss. Vernet she has not. There have been times when she wanted to tell, but she could not. I have tried to help, but I believe I may had scared her from it."

"But you have found something out?" Holmes asked.

"I have several dancing men for you to examine and I have seen the man."

"The man who draws them?"

"Yes, I saw him at his work. I was unable to get a good look, but he was one who did it. I will have several men out on the look out for him."

"I fear it is too deep a case for such simple remedies." said Holmes shaking his head.

"What?" Cubitt asked.

I cut in. "What he means, is that the man would be expecting that. When you tighten the security then he would either take more care into finding little holes, or find another attentive. The attentive could cause more destruction than is wont."

"And you expect me to do nothing? What of my wife?"

I went to speak, but Holmes stood up. "How long can you stay in London, Mr. Cubitt?"

"I must return today. I cannot leave my wife alone."

"That would be for the best. You will leave me these papers and I think that soon I will be able to pay you a visit."

Once he had gone, Holmes and I got to work. We laid out the figures on the table and I quickly copied them down onto different pages for myself. Holmes worked bent over the table while I sat near the fireplace. Every so often he would whistle and I hummed as we were able to discover something. Then he would growl at something, while I tapped my pencil annoyed. At one point Holmes walked over to me and peered over shoulder at the paper in my hand. He snatched it up and took it to his area while he copied my work onto his own.

Holmes and I were absorbed in our work that we did not notice when Watson had finally gone to bed for the night. It was not until the clock struck two when I leaned back against the settee. I could not look at another figure without it moving. I glance over at Holmes and noticed that he was tired as well, but he kept working.

I stood up and walked to him. "Holmes, we have been staring at this for hours. Don't you think we should stop for the night?"

"You found the e. It is used several times, now we need to find some words. What has e in the begging and e at the end?"

I sighed. "I do not know, Holmes. I can only think of four and three letter words not five. The other word I found with two e's either has to be never, sever, or lever."

"Then it would be never. The other two have no meaning."

I nodded my head. "I was thinking the same thing."

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"So should you." I said.

He sighed. "Cassandra, I need to finish-

"You feel it, don't you? You feel that Elsie Cubitt should be afraid. This is not some prank, not when she is reacting the way she is."

Holmes turned back to the table and wrote something down. "The first word is Elsie-and to answer your question yes. Though I do not understand that with so much fear why she will not confide in her husband."

"Holmes, that is simple."

He snorted. "To a female it must be. Well, explain it to this foolish man, your female insight may be what we need."

"It has nothing to do with a female insight, Holmes." I shook my head as I folded my arms. "To anyone who has someone to care about it makes logical sense. Why didn't you tell me about Professor Moriarty from the beginning?"

"I thought we have finally come to some sort of standing agreement on that subject."

"We do. That is not want I mean. What I mean is that you kept him from me since you did not want me to get involved for my safety. You were trying to protect me. Well, isn't that what Mrs. Cubitt is trying to do? She does not want her husband involved."

"It is probable." Holmes answered.

"So you found the first word from the first message is Elsie?" I asked coming up beside him.

"Cass-

"I'll be all right for a little longer. Now, that gives us L, S, I, N, V, R, and E."

I fell asleep after we had found a few more words. When I woke, breakfast was laid out on the table. Holmes was still working and Watson had just entered. I stood and walked to the table. I poured two cups of coffee and left one on Holmes' side.

"Have you made anymore progress?" I asked.

"I discovered something that should bring more light into this matter." Holmes replied writing a telegram. "I just need to wait for a reply to this."

"What did you find out?"

"Breakfast first." Watson said.

I sighed knowing I would get no way unless I did what he said. I quickly ate some toast, Watson wanted to object to it, but I reminded him that it was at least something. Then I was back by Holmes' side, waiting for him to show me his discovery.

He silently past me a sheet of paper before moving to fill his pipe. I looked down and noticed that he was able to encode a whole message.

AM HERE ABE SLANEY

"Abe Slaney?" I asked. "It must be someone Mrs. Cubitt knows from America."

Holmes nodded his head as he lit his pipe. "Indeed. I sent a message asking my friend Wilson Hargreaves of New York Police Bureau of him. He should be able to shied some light onto this case."

"When should we be expecting this reply?" I asked.

"I hope later tonight."

No telegram came that day. Nor did it come the next. This had placed Holmes into a frenzy. He would try to busy himself, but only did it with half a heart. He was keeping an ear out for the ring of the door. Watson tried to help and get Holmes to speak about his latest experiment in attempt to lure his mind away. However, Holmes would pause as he listened for any signs for the door. Unable to handle anymore of Holmes' jumping about, I went out for a nice long visit with Jess and Albert. When I returned, it was becoming late.

"I was wondering when you would be returning." Mrs. Hudson said taking my coat.

"I was caught up with this new idea Albert was telling Jess and I about. I lost track of time. I ate dinner with them."

"Well since you are going upstairs, take this letter with you. It just came for Mister Holmes."

I took the letter and walked upstairs. Watson was finishing eating and Holmes was sitting in his chair, his knees up to his chin. I made my way over to Holmes and handed him the letter. Holmes shot right up and went over to his desk where he opened it.

I was trying to clean up some of Holmes' mess when he jumped to his feet quickly. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Holmes-

"Watson!" He shouted walking into the hall.

I watched him for a moment before I turned to the desk and picked up the letter. I slammed it down on the desk and ran out into the hall.

"The last train just left." Watson said. "Holmes, what is going on?"

"Elsie Cubitt's life was just threatened this afternoon. It never happened before in any of the other messages." I answered.

Later that night, I woke after hearing soft music from a violin. The music stopped before I went out into the sitting room and found Holmes sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. Letting out a soft sigh, I walked over and sat down beside him.

"You should get some sleep. You will need it tomorrow." I said.

"I should have gone there today. Hilton Cubitt should have been aware of what I found out."

"It was not your fault, Holmes. We had no way to determine what the code was until we had more then one. We don't know who this Abe person is. We had to check the facts first."

"A woman may be dead in the morning, Cassandra."

"And she may not. He never gave any other details as to whether they would met or not. Maybe with this threat she finally said something to Hilton and he has taken her some where safe."

Holmes sighed and looked at me. "Being hopeful does nothing in this business, Cassandra."

"Neither will blaming yourself for every bad thing happening underneath you that is out of your control." I said leaning into his side. "Both know that is nothing that you could have done, not if we wanted to find out who was behind this. Going there too soon would have either made the man strike then or would have destroyed the relationship between the Cubitts."

"I will never be able to win against you will I?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him.

"Never. Someone taught me too well it use my wit for wonderful rebuttals."

Holmes chuckled, resting his chin atop of my head. "It would appear so, little cat."

The next morning we were awake early and ate a quick breakfast. As we rushed out to a cab, one of the young Irregulars ran over to us and handed Holmes a note. I looked at him. "Cubitt?"

"No, it's from New York. It's Hargreaves. Slaney is a dangerous man from Chicago."

The train ride was no better. Holmes was staring out the window and tapping on his leg. This was the news that we both had suspected and hoped it would not come to that. I was never so thankful for a train to be in one place so quickly. When we had got off and asked for a cab from the station master he looked at us.

"More detectives from London?" He asked.

Holmes frowned. "What do you mean by that?" I ventured to ask.

"Because detectives have already been passing through here. Not sure what more will be able to do...Ah, wait. You must be the surgeons. She is not dead yet, but I expect it will be the gallows for her."

By this point, Holmes' face was becoming dark. "We are going to Ridling Thorpe Manor. We are unaware of what may have passed there."

"They were shot." The station master replied. "Mr. Hilton Cubitt and his wife. She shot him and then she shot herself. He's dead, she has not woken yet. No doubt she will be hung once she does after she is questioned."

Holmes quickly got into a carriage with Watson and I at his heels. The drive was long and not once did he say a word to either of us. Watson was staring out at the scenery and I only stared at Holmes. I knew that thoughts swimming around his head were anything, but good. Once we had finally arrived at the manor, a little man with a waxed mustache had climbed down a dog cart.

"I am Inspector Martin of the Norfolk Constabulary." He said.

"I am Sherlock Holmes." Homes said as Watson helped me out from the cab.

"Mr. Holmes, how did you hear of this all the way in London? The crime was committed at three only this morning."

"I had expected that this would happen. My companions and myself came in hopes of preventing this from happening."

"Then you must know things that we are lacking."

"I know only of the dancing men." Holmes answered. "However, that will be explained all in due time. I would like to use what I know in order to ensure that justice is done here. Will I be allowed to work with you in your investigation or shall I act independently on this?"

"I would be honored for us to be acting together, Mr. Holmes." The inspector said.

We all walked into the manor when the surgeon had came down. "How is the patient?" Watson asked slipping into his doctor mode.

"Her injuries are very serious, but I expect that she will live. The bullet passed the front of her brain and it may be some time until she regains consciousness."

"Doctor, would you say that she was shot, or did she shoot herself?" I asked.

"I cannot say for certain. Either way it was very close to her." He answered. "Mister Cubitt however, was shot through the heart."

Inspector Martin then spoke. "It is also hard to say if he had shot her and then himself, or she was the criminal. The revolver was laying between them.

"Have you moved him?" Holmes asked.

"I only moved the lady." The doctor said.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since four o'clock this morning."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"The constable here."

"And you have touched nothing?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, nothing."

"You have acted with great discretion." Holmes said.

"Who sent for you?" I asked.

"The housemaid, Saunders."

"And was it she who gave the alarm?"

"And Mrs. King, the cook."

"And where are they now?" Holmes asked.

"In the kitchen I believe." The doctor said.

"Then we will need to hear their story at once."

"I think I will go see Mrs. Cubitt." I said. "Not that I do not trust your word, doctor, but I would like to see what I may find for myself."

Holmes nodded his head. "Very well. The constable will point you the way to us when you are finished."

I followed the doctor up the stairs and into a room. "I do not understand your wish to see her." He said as I approached the bed.

"There are times when I must see things for my own eyes."

Mrs. Cubitt was a lovely women. She had golden hair and had a very young face, a few years older then myself at least, though her skin pale and her still body only moving with each breath.

My eyes went to the bandage around her head and I carefully pulled it back. The wound was difficult to place rather she had done to herself or if someone had shot her. I rewrapped her head, knowing that I would find nothing else.

I then picked up her left hand and looked at it. No gunpowder or skin underneath her nails were present. I moved onto her right hand and found traces of gunpowder. So she was right handed and it made shooting herself even more possible. From what Mister Cubitt had been telling us about her, it did not seem likely that she killed her husband. Not if she was so worried about telling him of her past. Abe Slaney was behind this work.

Having seen quite enough, I walked down stairs where the constable lead the way to the study where Mister Cubitt had met his end.

"I would suggest that Mr. Cubitt's body may now be removed." Holmes said when the doctor and I returned. "I suppose, doctor, you have not recovered the bullet which wounded the lady?"

"I have not." He replied.

"Still four cartridges remain the the gun, Mister Holmes. Two have only been fired and the two are accounted for." Inspector Martin said.

"Then you can also explain the bullet which has struck the edge of the window?" Holmes asked. As the two men stared at Holmes in disbelief, he spun on his heel and pointed it out to them.

"How did you ever see that?" The inspector cried.

"Because I looked for it." Holmes said. "Cassandra, have you found anything that may bring some light into this?"

"Mrs. Else Cubitt is right handed. I found traces of gunpowder under her nails. There are quite a bit of stains on her face, but nothing else on her hands."

"How did you find the powder?" The surgeon asked. "I thought I was quite thorough."

I shrugged my shoulders and repeated what my guardian had just said. "Because I looked for it."

"Wonderful!" Inspector Martin said. "That combined with the third bullet must mean that a third person was involved."

I noticed a hand bag on the side table. No woman would have left out her bag so carelessly, not to mention that it was in dead of night. As Holmes continued talking to the others, I walked over to it. I picked it up and dumped it out on the table. Twenty fifty pounds spilled out that was held together by a rubber band.

My hand reached out to look closer at the bank notes, but Holmes snatched my hand. "This must be preserved. It is an important key in the trial." He said.

Noticing that we were alone in the room, I looked at him. "They still do not know about Slaney. We may lose him if we do not take action now."

"I will speak to the cook again first."

I frowned. "But, Holmes, we know what happened. She was trying to pay him off and something went wrong."

"Strange how my memory fails me. I was certain you were in Baker Street last night."

"Holmes."

"Cassandra, we cannot go after every man because we believe him to be the right one. We will find all facts first, then we will find our man. While you were upstairs the cook said she woke to a loud explosion, but the second was not as loud as the first. It is probable to assume that two shots went off at once. We need to prove that there was a third gunman and then I want to see if there may be anything outside."

"And if we lose him? Holmes, people in town know of this. News travels fast."

"That it does. If we lose him, then we can find him again. Now, will you join me or would you rather wait here and write a note for me?"

"A note?" I asked.

"It would be carried out quicker and then you would not worry so much over Slaney." Holmes replied calmly.

"I will write the note and give it to the boy you will send to me. You better tell him where it will be going." I said.

While Holmes and everyone else was outside, I laid the notes out on the drawing room table. When they returned, Holmes and I took turns explaining how we were able to break the cipher.

Once we had finished the inspector looked at us.

"How can we be certain this Abe Slaney has not made his escapee while we were here?"

"He will not try to escape." Holmes answered.

"How can you know that?"

"Because Mrs. Cubitt has asked him to come."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I wrote the note." I said. "I was able to forge her writing and used the code here as to not rise suspicion."

"Miss. Vernet will also be in here alone. Her back will be turned away from the door so he will nor be able to make her out at first. By then we will be upon him." Holmes explained.

"Wouldn't he know of what has happened to the real Mrs. Cubitt?" Watson asked.

"Not at all. News hasn't traveled there of what has occured yet." I said. "Besides, he would left as soon as he received the message. Now, the three of you have better hide yourselves. If this is going to work then I would need to be alone."

When they were hidden behind the door that lead to the study, I picked up Mrs. Cubitt's sewing that one of the maids had given me and silently worked. About five minutes later, a male voice rang out in the hall, but I continues, keeping my face out of sight.

"Elsie, I am so happy you came to your senses." The voice said behind me.

I turned around just as Holmes held a pistol to his head and Inspector Martin slipped handcuffs on his wrists. The man looked at. "Who the hell are you?"

"The real question Mister Stanley is what did happen last night?" I asked.

"Don't tell me she helped in this trap for me?" He asked.

"Mrs. Hilton Cubitt is at death's door." Holmes said.

Abe Slaney cried out. "You are crazy! He was hurt! I would never have hurt her! I threatened a little, but I would not have harmed her."

"She was found wounded by the side of her dead husband."

The American, finding no use in hiding what happened, told us everything. Later on the train ride back home, I was finishing a small little idea I had when Holmes asked.

"What has your attention so?"

"How many people do you expect know this code?" I asked holding up my paper filled with dancing figures.

"Well, the mob will change it once they learn it has been decoded." Holmes replied. "Then the court, and the readers of the Stand. We must also not forget our dear Watson."

"I thought so."

"Why do you ask, Cassandra?" Watson asked.

"I may have took some liberty and changed some of the letters. I think it is a very nice code. Perhaps it's new purpose can be for the greater good. Some messages after all cannot be overheard." I said looking back at the figures.

"You want us use it?" Holmes asked.

"Why not? There are times that such messages will be needed. And it is a way to prevent anymore fake deaths. After all to the unseen eyes, it's only a childish drawing and nothing more. And with a new code people who do read Watson's writings won't know it. What say you?"

"I like it." Watson said. "It will be good for us. We should all learn it incase the worst does happen."

Holmes nodded his head. "Very good statements made, Cassandra."

"Thank you."

"So what have you changed in it?"

I only smiled and placed the paper in front of him. "That Sherlock Holmes, you shall have to encode yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**__Author's note: Sorry about not updating last week. I and gone home for the weekend and did not get a chance to upload. Also for the next update next week, I may either do it on Sunday or Thursday night as it is ****homecoming and I know my roommate is dragging me along to be more social (though she does think that me writing stories is cool.) Anyway, I only own Cassandra and I realized that Jess is also mine! However everyone else pretty much isn't. Reviews are always good and make me help to read one. Flames will be used to destroy the ugly kitchen table in my dorm.  
**

**To Bekaster: I hope this chapter has cleared some things up for you and thanks about to decode thing, Cassandra did mean that, sorry it's my bad spelling. I hope to find a beta soon, if not I will find someone to read over it for mistakes. If there is anything else you notice let me know!**

* * *

**_"Is there anyone so wise as to learn by the experience of others?"_**

**_ Voltaire_**

**_Chapter 10_**

"I don't see why I can't go with you." I said sitting in Holmes' chair watching as he pulled his coat on.

"Because it is a trifle matter." He answered. "The Duchess St Clair wants me to find her missing pearl."

"Which we both know she misplaced...again."

Holmes sighed. "Yes, well nonetheless, she is an old client. I have done things for her since you were only two years old. It would not sit well if I refuse her now."

"What is the reason I am not permitted to join you?" I asked.

"You my dear girl, have the tendency to find trouble when you are bored. As this is a very simple problem you shall find trouble quite easy. There is no reason to upset the duchess."

"I do not find trouble."

He turned and looked at me. "The last time I took you with me was with the Becker family. I believe you told Mister Becker that his wife was having nightly strolls with the gardner. Then you told Mrs. Becker her husband was scolding the kitchen maid too much."

"It was hardly my fault both had their affairs. They were very forward with it!" I exclaimed.

"And there was a reason you had to tell them over dinner with members of parliament?" Holmes questioned.

"I admit that my timing was off. I did not mean for it to bust out like that. I do not understand why I cannot join you."

"You are bored, child. Otherwise you would not want to join me. You know how simple this matter is. It will be far better for everyone if you stayed here with Watson."

"I hate being left behind like this, Holmes."

Holmes walked over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. "I know you hate being left behind. You always have. However, you also know my reasons for this decision."

"It does not mean that I shall like it. How long will you be gone?"

"A few days. It is a two day journey. I know Lestrade said something about needing assistance with some small cases. If you are not doing anything else I am certain your help is sufficient."

"I will behave for Watson while you are gone." I said.

He smiled. "I will make this up to you when I return. I promise, Cass."

I watched him go, before I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I felt as though I was a little girl again with Holmes leaving on some adventure without me. I knew that the Duchess was a simple problem, but I still did not like being left behind.

A few days later I was working at my desk with Jess beside me. She came for a visit, but once she saw that I had work she decided to stay. She had seated herself on the edge of the desk and swung her legs back and forth from time to time.

"You have been working too hard." She announced after a while.

Looking up from the files of a series of break-ins Lestrade had sent, I met her eyes. "What are you talking about?'

"This is the third case you have worked in a row in three days." Jess said. "You are working too much."

"I like my work."

"Never said you didn't."

"I like having something to do, you know that." I said looking back at the notes. "I hate being idle."

"Well, I like spending time with my friend. I also don't like it when she works so much without a break." Jess said in a very stubborn tone.

Knowing that Jess would not take a simple dismissal, I sighed and placed the papers down. "What are you talking about? I spend time with you and I take small breaks."

"You spend time with me when you are wither waiting for something to happen on a case or when Holmes is unbearable."

"I do no such thing." I argued.

Jess shook her head. You do. You need a night off. Sam and I are going to the pub tonight."

"I am in the middle of a case, Jess." I reminded her.

"Ye haven't even started it that much."

"Lestrade needs an answer by the morning. It is the least I can do after the way I embarrassed him the last time we worked together."

Jess sighed. "Why do you always do that to him?"

"It's not my fault! He saw the evidence, but could not make the connection with the dockhand. Someone needed to tell him. I had to do it as Holmes is not here. He told me to do any work that comes this way for."

"With all of the other officers on the case right there? Sam told me what happened. They still make remarks on how you have him stringed to your apron."

I frowned. "Looks like he is not the only one insulted. Apron indeed. Think I should make my attire more into that standard. It would only make things worse for them."

"And harder on Lestrade." Jess added. "I do not think Holmes meant for you to even give comments as he would. We do not need two of you."

"I am not that bad. Now, I have work that needs to get done."

"Cassie, one night. Just one night. I am sure Lestrade will understand this once."

"The answer is no." I said standing and walking to the bookshelf for the index I knew Holmes had to look up the names of the persons whom were robbed. When I turned back to Jess she was holding the files. "Jess!"

"Can't work without them now can you?" She asked.

I walked over and tried to take them back, but she leapt from the table and to the door. Jess had always been the faster one of the Irregulars when we were young. I doubt that has changed. "I do not have time for this."

"Ye ain't getting them back til you spend time with your friends." Jess said slipping back into her native accent.

"Give those files back to me! They are the only copy. Lestrade entrusted them to me!" I exclaimed.

She held them behind her. "No. I will be keeping them until ye meet your end of the deal."

"Of all of the childish things-

Jess simply smiled and folded the notes into her pocket. "Eight o'clock at the Red Lion, Cassandra."

"Lestrade will be furious." I said.

"Bring him along then. It can be amends for what happened last time. Besides you've been spending a lot of time with him."

"I'm only working for him until Holmes returns."

Jess folded her arms over her chest. "When will he be coming back?"

"Not until the day after tomorrow." I answered. "The duchess insisted on throwing a dinner party due to his finding of her lost pearl."

"I better go. Albert is leaving tonight for a conference of sorts. Don't be late, Cassie."

"Those papers have better be there, Jessica Mary Lipton. I shall never forever you if they are not."

I was still in a huff when Watson returned from his walk. "I see Jess left. Did you finish your work already?"

"Hardly. Jess took the files with her. She believes that I am working too much and has decided that if she takes it away, I will have to join her and her brother on a tight out." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You have been busy since Holmes left." He commented.

"He told me to take cases while he was away."

"I do not think that he expected there to be so many."

"The first was the hard one. The others were simple, I only met with the client and knew what happened. Don't tell me that you actually agree with Jess."

"As a matter of fact I do agree with her, Cassandra. You have not had a moment's rest since he left on his case. You need a break. I think a night with your friends is what you need."

"But, Lestrade is-

"He can wait. You will have a night off."

"Watson." I sighed.

"As your doctor-

I laughed. "All right, Watson. I will take the night off. You know I hate it when you remind me of that. I think you use it more against me than wont."

Needless to say that by eight o'clock I was waiting at a table at the pub. When they both walked inside I glared at Jess.

"Don't tell me, I am in the middle of you two." Sam said sitting down. "I need a good drink and would like to do it without either one of you trying to murder each other."

"Your sister did not tell you about how she got me to join in your drinking tonight?" I asked.

"I try not to know what she has done. Well, how did she do it?"

"She stole the files Lestrade gave me. I need to have an answer for him by morning and she took them." I said folding my arms.

Jess frowned. "You seem to have forgotten the fact that you have been working nonstop since 'olmes left."

"It was on his orders. Do you want to explain to him when he returns why I could not get anything done?"

"Enough the both of you." Sam said annoyed. "Jess after Cassandra has one drink give her back the files. Cassandra, when you have the papers you can leave if you would like."

"The yard has treated you well, I see." I told Sam as Jess ordered the drinks.

"Wish I could say the same for ye." He answered leaning back in his chair. "What is between you and Lestrade?"

"Why does everything think there is something wrong?"

"Ye treat him something awful. 'e's risking a lot by letting you work with him."

"Are we having this conversation now?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "No, we won't. We will talk later about it."

Two drinks later and we were in a better mood. Sam was telling us about some arrest that was made on a drunk and how he was singing until he passed out. Jess leaned back in her chair with a smile."I miss this." She admitted. "I miss spending time with each other like this."

"We should do this more often. Should we try once a week?" Sam asked.

"Better make it once a month." I said. "I will not be able to come every week."

"Jess here is right. You do work too much." Sam said lifting his glass to his lips.

I sighed and finished off my glass of beer. "That is what I do."

A few more drinks later and I had forgotten why I was angry with Jess in the first place. The rest of the evening was a blur. I do not remember much of anything. I remember that at one point Jess and I had leaned against each other for support as we giggled.

The next thing I knew, I was woken up by the bright sun. I pulled my blanket over my head and tried to block out most of the light.

"Of all of the foolish things, child." Mycroft's voice boomed above me. "This is by far the worst."

"Go away." I mumbled. A hand reached out and held my ear. "Ow!"

"Young lady, do not speak to me as if I am someone from the east end docks."

"Sorry, Mycroft."

He let go after a moment and I rubbed at the pinched ear. "Do you have any idea how worried the doctor was when you had not returned by midnight?"

"I don't remember a thing." I admitted. My head ached and my stomach was jumping about.

"How much did you have last night to drink?"

"I last remember having two and then finishing off the third."

"And you remember nothing else?" Mycroft asked.

"It is rather difficult to remember." I said.

"Then let me care to remind you. You and your friends were making fools of yourselves. My agent had tried to collect the three of you. Then you permitted to tell the whole pub about each of their wrong doings. The observations you made caused a fight to break out. Then the three of you joined in the said fight."

That would explain the cut on my cheek. I remember Watson stitching and calling him an evil man. No wonder I felt like I was beaten to a bloody pulp. "I am remembering bits and pieces."

"Five constables broke it up and arrested everyone. You are very fortunate your friend Lestrade was working late. He made sure the three of you each made it home safely." Mycroft finished.

"Any chance Holmes won't hear a word of this?"

"I highly doubt it. Members of the yard seemed amused when you and your friend Mrs. Lipton sang."

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Both of us had the singing voice of a painful death of a cat. "If it is any consolation it will not happen again." I said weakly.

"See that it will not, if does you shall wish that Sherlock would have you write out Latin. You shall have tea with me every Sunday from now on. There you will have proper lessons on how to act like a lady. I do not care if you were already taught, it seems Sherlock has lacked in seeing that you act as such."

"It is not his fault." I squirmed under his graze. "You know how embarrassed he becomes over such matters."

"He believes that you are capable of handing yourself. Clearly he was mistaken."

"Do you have to tell Holmes about what happened?" I asked looking at the elder Holmes.

"No," Mycroft said sitting on the edge of my bed. "I will not say anything to Sherlock about your behavior. You must be the one to tell him."

"But-

"Cassandra, we both know my brother;s reaction once he hears of this. It would be in your best interest if he heard what happened from your lips rather then the lips of a newly made constable." He said. "It is time for you to grow up."

"Is that not what I have been since Holmes left three years ago?" I asked.

"You distanced yourself back then, you did not grow up. You did not want to feel anything. That is not going up, Cassandra. That is becoming something much more. something that I know Sherlock does not want for you despite everything he had taught you."

"And what is that?"

"A Holmes. A Holmes that has had a great loss and the only way to handle the emotions is to hide behind logic. Do not do that, Cassandra. You miss more things in the world then you may think. However, you must know how to be out in the real world. You need to fix this mess you created."

"Is Watson angry with me?"

"I cannot say for certain. I do know that he was very concerned last night. He believed that it was his fault for pushing you to go out in the first place." Mycroft answered. "I think he is disappointed in you for acting that way. You should speak with him soon."

"I will."

"And you shall refrain from returning to any pub. It is a nasty, horrid habit that you have developed."

I sighed. "Yes, Mycroft."

After he left, I bathed and slowly got dressed. Headache or not, I knew that I had to make amends. When I walked into the sitting room, Watson was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Thank you for stitching the cut." I sad. "It was so clean, I don't think it will leave that much of a scar."

"I would have preferred if I didn't." Watson answered. "I did not think that you would have acted in such a way."

"It was not my intention."

I sat down next to him. "I am sorry I made you worry so much last night."

"I had thought you were over the drinking phase." He said.

"I have not had that much since I left for France. I sear to you that I haven't, Watson."

Watson sighed. "What bought it then?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I wasn't sad or anything like before. I was angry with Holmes for leaving me behind. I was furious at Jess."

"Cassandra, I think the answer is right before you."

"I don't seem to follow with you, Watson." I said frowning. "You will need to explain this one to me."

"What was the one thing you hated the most when you were little?"

"Writing out in Latin whenever I got into trouble. I still to this day cannot stand Vigil."

He chuckled lightly. "No, before that. I remember once taking care of you when Holmes had left on a case. I had done so for a few times. This time I was shocked by this urge you had to stay out in the sitting room. You refused to go to sleep."

I rested my arms on the table and laid my head over them. "I remember. I was afraid."

"What was it you were afraid of?"

"I didn't want to be left behind." I admitted. "I suppose I was afraid. I was afraid that Holmes would leave and never come back. It happened once, you know. He became so wrapped in a case that he had forgotten me."

"I did not know that." Watson said surprised.

"I don't think he realized it, I never said anything. I was fine. Nothing horrific happened."

"But it did happen. The memory and emotions of that time have stayed with you. It cannot be forgotten, Cassandra. That is why whenever he leaves you act the way you do."

I sighed. "He did not mean it, I know Holmes did not mean for it to happen."

Watson reached out and rested his hand on my shoulder. You do not need to explain to me, Cassandra. I know Holmes, and if he knew...he would never let anything happen like that again. I think even you have to deal with the stillness of the world, you too have a way to deal with it just as Holmes does."

"Another habit I have picked up from him. What am I to do, Watson? I do not want an addiction like that."

"We will get you through this, Cassandra. But, I want you to do something first. I want you to promise me that nothing like this will happen again." He said. "I do not want anything to happen to you because you become so intoxicated you cannot protect yourself. I cannot lose anyone else to drinking."

Shame filled me. I had forgotten about Watson's older brother. I had forgotten about the pocket watch and how Holmes and I learned what happened. It was years ago that I learned the elder Watson had been a drunk and died rom it. Of course Watson would not want anything like that to happen to the few whom he had left in his life.

"I promise, Watson." I said. "I promise it will never happen again. and Watson? You won't lose me. You and Holmes won't lose me."

When I walked into the Yard and walked down the rows of desks, there was whispering. I only held my head high as I walked to Lestrade's office. His door was open and he had his head bent over some paperwork. I knocked on the door frame and he looked up.

"Am I interrupting?"

"You have caught me at a good time." He answered.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked.

Lestrade nodded his head and I walked in, closing the door behind me. "I take it this is about what happened last night." He said putting his work in his desk.

"It is. Lestrade, I am so sorry for my behavior last night. It should not have happened and no one should have seen that."

"I must admit, I was not expecting such a performance from you." Lestrade said leaning back in his chair.

"Believe me when I say that neither was I."

"It was nice, I must say to see that you are in fact human after all. You are capable of mistakes."

"Of course I make mistakes." I said.

"It's hard to tell with you." He answered.

"Everyone makes mistake."

Lestrade nodded his head. "Yes, I know. What I mean is that it is hard to remember that somewhere in you there is a person who cares. You and Mister Holmes are very much alike in that area."

I sighed. "Another habit of his I gained I suppose. I do you know, I do care. I care more about things than you or anyone else would think."

"It does not seem that way." He said.

"What would you do if I did? What would you do everything time I hear that someone ends up dead? What would you say to see if I let out a few tears when we find a murdered child? OR the anger I feel when a young woman is hurt? I care more than I show, because if I did, then no one would listen."

"We have cases that stay with us as well."

"But the difference between you and me is that I am a woman and you are a man. /no one will ever see me as the same as you. You are the only one who does besides Holmes and Watson. No one else will ever understand because they do not like a woman with this much intelligence and no man claiming her." I explained.

"So that is what you tell people to justify what you do and say?" Lestrade asked.

I looked down at my hands. "No, that is my way of explaining why I act the way I do. I know it is not the right way, I know that. I still continue to do so because it...I have distanced myself. After Holmes' hiatus...I was not always this way. I wanted to work with Holmes more than anything, I wanted to do what he did, bit at the same time I wanted to do more of what you did. Holmes solves problems, but you, you actually care enough to help those people. I wanted to help as well once, but I find it hard now. I can only see the problems as well, sometimes I forget that there are people."

"It is not an easy thing." He admitted.

"No, but that is why we are the ones that do it." I said looking back at him. "I can be cold, I know that. I can be cocky at times, and I know that I feel I must point everything out. But, I do it all of that, because I am afraid of the rejection I might get. I don't want that, Lestrade. I really don't. And I am afraid that last night destroyed whatever reputation I had gained while I was here. Your mean will never see me in the same light I was. I was weak and I shall have to pay for that."

"I cannot speak for everyone else." said Lestrade. "However, I know that it changes nothing between you and me."

I could only stare at him in shock. "What?"

"Miss Vernet...Cassandra, I know that we do not see eye to eye most of the time. However, from the first case we worked on together, all doubt from my mind that you are incapable of doing this has creased. Do not feel as though you need to prove yourself to me. Last night's actions do not even change my mind. I know you to be a very professional young woman."

"Why do you place so much faith in me? You of all people should be glad of the fool I made myself into last ight. It is only fair after all that I have down towards you."

"Because I know what Mister Holmes and you are capable of doing. I know the dangerous you place yourselves in/ There are times where you are both very conceiving and arrogant, but you both fall through in the end." Lestrade said.

"You are right when you say that the others will not see this the same way you do." I said.

"No, they wouldn't. However, they will not speak a word of what occured last night if they wish to not find themselves on desk duty for the remainder of their days."

I smiled. "Thank you, Lestrade. I promise I shall never act towards you as I have in the past."

A few days later, Holmes had finally returned. I was recording the final results from an experiment Holmes had been working on before he left, when he walked into the sitting room.

"How was the case?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I can only be glad that it is finally over."

"Was the dinner the duchess threw in your honer that unbearable?"

"Completely." Holmes answered lifting the dagger from the mental and retrieving his mail.

"I had three cases in a role. Two were from Lestrade, the one took only an hour to do."

"You have certainly kept yourself busy."

"Holmes, there is something I must tell you."

"Do not tell me you and Watson got into a fight while I was away." He said reading a letter. "Or worse my brother and yourself."

"Not exactly." I said.

He stopped and looked at me. "Prey tell?"

"I may have gotten into some trouble while you were away."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The drunken disorderly kind." I admitted softly.

"Cassandra!" Holmes exclaimed.

"It was an accident...of sorts."

"You will have this on your record."

"Lestrade had taken care of it. He promised it would not go on my record."

"Start from the beginning. Do not think of leaving anything out of this."

As I explained everything to Holmes, he stayed silent. I could not make observations of what he was feeling as he kept a firm mask in place. Knowing Holmes, it was not a good thing. A silent Holmes was even more dangerous then one that wasn't. When I finally finished, he seemed to loom over me.

"It should come to no surprise to you that I am disappointed beyond words."

"No, it does not."

"Did I not leave you with instructions that you were to stay out of trouble?"

"You did." I answered.

"Cassandra, you must not lose control like that." Holmes asked firmly.

"Yes, Holmes."

"You wanted me to treat you as an adult as my equal and I have done so. This episode, child is proof that I need to reconsider. However you told me the truth right away. You took the first time and for that I shall overlook this mishap. Do anything like this again and you shall find yourself engaged to a Latin scholar."

"Yes, sir." I said softly.

"Good. Now, finish that report you were in the middle of writing."

I turned back to the work, but could only stare to it. After a few minutes, I asked. "Holmes, I know you are angry with me, but may I tell you something?"

"If you feel you must." He answered.

"I know I have not been acting very well as of late. I know it is no excuse, but I have felt that I needed to prove to everyone that I am not weak. I want them to see that I can do this. I think it why I have been overworking myself as of late."

"What makes you think that you must prove yourself to anyone, Cassandra?"

I turned around. "Holmes, look at me. I'm a tiny young woman who dresses in men's clothing most of the time. People see me and are entertained by me at first because of the way I look. Once I open my mouth and deduce this and that, the amusement is gone. People want me back in my place. I thought that if I acted indifferent to what they think then I can ignore it. Instead I point out the flaws of others around me so I will not have to deal with it. I know now, that it was wrong of me."

"Don't ever feel the need to prove yourself to anyone." Holmes said. He placed his hand on the top of my head. "As long as you know your capabilities to do something, then that is all that matters."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: My class last night was canceled so I was able to finish this chapter! I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle, expect for Ganimard and Arsene Lupin. They both belong to Maurice Leblanc. Reviews are great while flames are not.**

* * *

**_"Loyalty is still the same, Whether it win or lose the game; True as a dial to the sun, Although it be not shined upon."_**

**_ Samuel Butler _**

**_Chapter 11_**

It had been a year since Holmes and I begin working together as equals on cases. In that time we stopped the blackmailer Milverton, helped Headmistress Hunter during her last employment as a governess, and numerous other small cases. Together we were becoming the world's greatest partnership of consulting detectives. Nothing could stop us, not when we knew each other's thoughts with a single look and were able to act right away. However, not even all of the criminals in London could have prepared me for the French thief that stole more then jewels from me.

It was a warm evening where the windows were open to the weather that generally placed people in a good mood. Holmes, however was in one of his black moods. Despite the number of cases we were receiving, he was becoming less excited with them. He was not being challenged enough, and when that happened to Holmes, he felt there was only one solution. The dreaded needle.

Watson and I both noticed Holmes' glances to his desk drawer during the morning so we tried to distract him. As Watson was reading over the mail, he pointed out several interesting cases, but Holmes merely brushed them off. I showed Holmes the experiment I was attempting, hoping that he might like to help, but he corrected my mistakes and then sat in his chair. Any further chatter we tried to indulge him in, he gave us glares.

We were at wits ends with Holmes' mood when Inspector Lestrade walked. "Hello Inspector." I greeted him looking up from the bubbling chemicals.

"Miss Vernet." He said with an incline of his head. "Doctor Watson."

Watson smiled and gave his own greeting as he finished writing in his notebook. "Lestrade, nice to see you again."

"Lestrade, unless you have the good fortune of telling me a murder has happened I fail to see reason for your presence." Holmes said from his chair.

"Holmes!" Watson and I both scolded him.

Lestrade sighed. "No, there is no reason. I do however have a request to ask from Miss Vernet."

"What sort of request is it this time?" I asked turning down the burner and pushing back from my chair.

"An old friend of mine, Justin Ganimard has asked something of me, he is an inspector in Paris. He has been tracking a man who is becoming a very successful thief named Arsene Lupin."

"I've heard of him." Watson said.

I nodded my head. " Yes, so have I. He is becoming famous for going in disguise and tricking the police. Some of the things he has stolen is remarkable."

Lestrade nodded his head. "Yes. Ganimard has made his mind to be the one who brings him down."

"Wasn't he arrested a few months ago?" Holmes asked in a bored tone.

"He was, but he was able to fool the police guiding him." Lestrade said.

Holmes snorted. "Of course he did. But what does this do with Cassandra?"

"Lupin has finally proven that he is far much more then Ganimard and the other inspectors in France handle alone."

"What do you mean by more?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "From the way Justin spoke of him, it feels as though it would be what you and Mister Holmes would sound like if you were the thieves."

"Then he knows how to observe. Do you anything else about Arsene Lupin, Lestrade? Anything at all would be helpful."

"I'm afraid that I don't. I do know that Ganimard would."

"However, that does not explain what Ganimard wants with Cassandra. You must at least know that." Holmes said.

"I am as much in the dark as all of you. I spoke about Miss Vernet a few times to him. He is here in London and he does want to meet with you. He said that if you would like to meet, go to the Hotel de Paris at noon tomorrow, there he will be waiting for you."

I raised my eyebrow. "If he wants to meet there then this must be serous."

"And why not in Baker Street?" Holmes wondered.

"I believe he wished to meet her alone."

Holmes shook his head. "No, I do not like the sound of that. If he wishes for Cassandra to help him I want to know what he wants with her exactly."

"Oh honesty, Holmes." I said.

"You are not that well known and you cannot go off somewhere."

"Are you saying that I am not capable of protecting myself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hopkins still has a bump on his head from the comment he made on it last week." Lestrade said.

"You see? Holmes, I can take care of myself."

"Nevertheless, Cassandra I will be joining you."

I sighed. It would be useless to fight with him on this. "If you must."

The next day Holmes and I made our way to the hotel to meet Ganimard. He was a shorter man with a mustache. From his body language, I could tell he was at his wit's ends and my help was one of the ends to the means. Holmes was thinking the same for he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Remember, if you do not want to, you do not need to accept his offer for help." He whispered.

"I want to at least hear what he wants with me before I make any decision." I whispered.

"Yes, I am aware, but know that no matter what he says it is your choice to make."

I nodded my head and took a step forwards. "Monsieur Ganimard?" I asked.

The man stood up. "Mademoiselle Vernet, it was kind of you to meet with me in such a short notice. And this is?"

"Sherlock Holmes." Holmes replied dropping my arm and shaking Ganimard's hand. "Cassandra Vernet is not only my partner, but my ward as well. Whatever it is you wish to speak with her about, I am also to hear it."

Ganimard nodded. "But of course. Shall we dine in the restaurant?"

Once we had ordered lunch and the waiter had walked away Ganimard explained. "You see I have been trying to stop Arsene Lupin for three years now. Each time I believe I have him, he slips through my fingers. The latest occurrence was after I had finally arrested him, but he escaped by changing his appearance while he was in jail. He is a very cunning man and knows all sorts of trickily."

"But what will you need with Miss Vernet?" Holmes asked.

"It was only recently that I have found his weakness. Women, he falls for them and trusts them above anyone."

"You want her to seduce him."

"Holmes." I said.

"In a way that is what you will be trying to do, Miss Vernet." Ganimard admitted.

"Is he dangerous towards their...virtue?" Holmes asked.

I closed my eyes wearily. Of all of the times for Holmes to be this protective over my virtue of all things, this was one of them? Sometimes, I really did wish that I was a man. Virtue then indeed.

"No, he is a gentlemen through and through."

"Even if he was not, I can take care of myself if the need ever arose." I said. "I have been trained by Japanese master, can shoot better than any man, and also fence, Inspector Ganimard. I assure you that you will not find anyone with that sort of qualifications."

"Indeed." Holmes agreed with a satisfied nod.

The waiter returned with our meals and left us again. "And it is the reason that I came to you. Lestrade has told me about you. I thought a woman in Miss Vernet's area of experience of depiction would be able to earn the said trust and learn his next operation. I hope that if she learns of his operations then we will be there waiting for him." Ganimard said.

"You also want me to do this because I can observe and am able to protect myself."

"Yes, that came to my mind as well. I must ask, with such a wide knowledge, you will be able to act the part as well?"

"I will admit that I have never played such a role, but I am more than capable." I said. "And now I have answered your question, then you can answer one of mine. How am I to know such a man when we do not know what his not disguise is?"

"Arsene Lupin's characters are always those of wreath and will be at some sort of gathering. He also steals the identities." Ganimard explained. "If we were to put you under one as well as the niece of a duchess with a large inherence I am certain that will pull him in."

"And flock others with the same intention as well of graining inherences." Holmes said. "How are we to know if he is the right man?"

"I have photographs of him and I know him even under all of the stage make up in the world."

Holmes shook his head. "That may be so, but she can not have you look at each man she meets. In order for Lupin to believe her intentions are true, she cannot be seen with you, or alarms will be set off."

"What if we were to narrow him down by the identity?" I asked. "As you said he steals them, but it must be someone that has been away for some time or he could make one up altogether. He would not need to work so hard on his appearance. By doing that, I should be able to spot him out."

"You will do it? You will come to France with me?"

"Yes, but once we arrive we will go our separate ways as Mister Holmes said. He is correct when he said that Arsene Lupin will be very much aware of our plan if we are seen together."

He smiled, his face relaxing and the hard lines disappeared. "Thank you, Miss Vernet. Thank you."

Holmes did not share his thoughts on my decision until we had reached Baker Street. "I will not allow you to follow a man we know nothing about." He said as we walked upstairs.

"I will be fine, I have done such things before."

"Not like this you haven't. You have never been under the guise for no more then a week. This will be longer. Weeks, maybe months, even a year. You will have to not only find the man, but show him he can trust you with his secrets and more so have him fall for you."

I turned him. I was two steps higher then him, making us the same height for once. "You do not think I know how to make someone fall for me? Holmes, I have seen couples together, I know what to do."

"But how far will you be willing to go?" He asked. "How much affection will you show him to prove you do care for him? Where is the line, Cassandra?"

"As much as I need in order for him to trust me."

"That can cost you."

I shook my head. "I cannot believe we are talking about this. Holmes, I am not some fragile woman who had just learned what will occur on her wedding night. I know what happens between a man and a woman. As Ganimard said, Lupin is a gentleman. It's probable that my intact will be safe." At his look I sighed. "However, if it does came to that, which I am certain it will not, I can handle it. I simply become scared and uncertain. Cry a bit, and then he will let it go."

"I see you have this well thought out." Holmes said.

"I have."

"When do you plan to leave exactly?" He asked.

"I am not certain." I admitted. "Ganimard said he was leaving tonight."

"Then we will also leave tonight."

"Isn't that too soon?" I asked.

"By the time we arrive the season will be in full bloom. By all means we are late." Holmes explained as he walked past me and into the sitting room.

I followed behind him and noticed he had an ABC in hand. "So when do we leave?"

"Two hours."

"Holmes, are you mad? I will not have enough time."

"Cass, you have enough time to speak to Jess about joining, and pack. I will have Watson join us as well."

"You seem to have thought this through." I commented.

"But of course." Holmes replied.

"Although you have forgotten on miner detail. I have nothing to wear for my role and I higher doubt any role you played will have the clothes of the latest fashion and also in my size. Jess will need a few things as well."

He flushed. "I seemed to have overlooked that small manner, but I am sure certain we will be all right."

I shook my head. "No, Holmes. I have the solution, instead of staying in a hotel we could-

"No."

"Grand-mere has a role in society, besides we would not doubt have a run in with her. I could be her great niece."

"The answer is still no." Holmes said as he walked to his room.

I sighed as I followed him. "But I do have some clothes over there from a year ago that will do until more can be made."

"No, no, we would be better off at the hotel." He said as he started to pack.

"Holmes-you have not talked to her have you?" I asked. "You have not talked to Grand-mere since you returned.

He winced and then sighed. "Correct as usual."

"No wonder you do not want to see her. She will have your head now that she is able to talk to you face to face." I said sitting on his bed. "Grand-mere may even try to poison your tea."

"Time to press on."

"We are still going, Holmes."

He stopped and looked at me. "And since when have you taken charge?"

"My case." I told him. "You are simply my collage on this one for once, Holmes. Besides, I will be going to Grand-mere's and if you want to join on the case you have no choice."

"Has anyone ever told you that you act far too much like me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, though now I think I am acting more like Grand-mere."

"You act even more like Mycroft." He groaned.

I laughed as I stood up and petted his shoulder. "Your choice, Holmes. Come and face death, or stay here and face boredom after hearing about the case."

He sighed. "Go get, Jess. I know you will need her help. I will have a message sent to Grand-mere."

Soon I caught a cab and arrived in front of the home of Jess and Albert. The maid let me in and Jess walked into the sitting room a few minutes later.

"Tell me, Jess, what do you think of France?" I asked.

"It's not that far away." She said. "Never been there myself."

"Well the good news is that you will be joining me when I." I said.

"What?"

"I need your help with something."

"Cassandra-

I went on. "Do not worry about a thing. I need you to be a companion its simple really. And we will be staying with Grand-mere. You will adore her, Jess."

"Cassandra!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"It is very unexpected." Jess said. "I have some things I have to do here."

"Oh." My face fell. "You are unable to join me."

She looked at me and then sighed. She rubbed her wrists. "No, Cassandra, its….its not exactly a good time, but it's nothing really. I will come with you."

"Are you certain?" I asked.

Jess smiled. "It will be fine. Why are we going to France?"

"I was asked to find the French thief Arsene Lupin and to learn of his where abouts. He is under a disguise and Inspect Ganimard wants me to discover what he is working on. He thinks that if I prose as a young heiress and catch his attention he will tell me." I explained quickly. "Oh and I need you to wear your best dresses, we will also be shopping there. How fast do you think you can be packed?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Forty minutes."

"Let me grab a few things and tell Albert."

Twenty minutes later had Jess and I arriving at Baker Street. We rushed inside and I was able to throw a few things in my bag before we had to leave. Soon, Holmes, Jess, Watson, and I were on the ship and in our rooms. Jess and I were wearing our usual attire of man's clothing. Of course once we had reached Paris, Jess and I would have to begin our new roles as women of society.

As I was unpacking Holmes knocked on my door. "Cassandra, Watson and I are on our way to met with Ganimard."

"Let me get Jess and we'll met you in the lounge." I said.

"Very well. Don't be long."

I knocked on the door to the adjoining room. "Jess?" I asked.

Jess opened the door. "What is it?"

"We have to meet Ganimard."

As we walked to the lounge, Jess and I talked. Soon we were laughing over something when we arrived. Holmes sent us a small glare and we quickly sobered. "Inspector Ganimard, I would like to introduce my friend Jessica Lipton. Jess will be join in on this class as I think my character would take a friend with her on this new joinery."

"I have learned from a source right before we left that Lupin has already a name for himself." Ganimard informed us as I sat down next to Watson. "His new name is Francis Beaumont. He is the son of a Duke."

"How can you be sure this is even him?" I asked.

From his bag, Inspector Ganimard produced a large thick file and handed it to me. "This file contains everything that deals with Arsene Lupin. Bank notes, his birth papers and some of his parents files, cheques, anything I could find and then of course the police reports of his crimes. There are also several photographs of Lupin in there as well."

"So you want us to use photographs to find this bloke?" Jess asked. "May as well ask her to look through all of Paris."

"That does not explain why you think why he may be under that name." Holmes said.

"Due to his recent success of fooling me, he is arrogant. He has done this numerous times before. He has made himself a new name and history. He knows that I know, but there is nothing I can do until I prove that it is in fact him."

"That is quite a bit of information you have." Watson said.

"Lupin was my first case when I reached the position I am in now. I have been working on him from the beginning. I have made it my life work to see him behind bars." Ganimard said with an intent look in his eyes. "I hope you understand that your assistance is very important, Miss Vernet."

I nodded my head. "Of course."

"I will be contract with you throughout the rest of the way and once we reach France we will communicate through small meetings as well."

"But it will be on our terms." Holmes said.

Ganimard's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps."

"No, it will be on our terms. We must not let Lupin suspect anything. Having you seen over our shoulders will only call out to him that this is a set up. Unless you want Cassandra convince him otherwise, you will not contact us."

"Very well." Though the inspector had a very sour face about the whole idea.

After we returned back to the rooms, Holmes picked up his pipe. "I believe this whole trip has been wasted."

"Wasted, whatever for?" Watson asked.

"Inspector Ganimard is far too involved in this. He is even at the point of obsession over Lupin."

"Seems to me he ain't right in the head. Something is off about him." Jess added. "Sorry, Cassie. I got to agree with Mr. Holmes on this."

"Holmes, why are you making this difficult?" I asked him.

"Me?" He asked outraged. "You are the one who jumped into this case headfirst without thinking, Cassandra. You heard the way he talked of Lupin."

"Your point being what exactly?"

Holmes shook his head at me annoyed. "Think, child! Don't tell me you have already wasted away into your new role."

"Holmes!" Watson scolded him.

Holmes ignored Watson. "You heard him yourself. The man only wants Lupin behind bars and he does not care how you mange it. He cares nothing for your safety. This man is not Lestrade or the others at Scotland Yard, the one thing they are sufficient at is the safety of the civilians of London."

"You don't think we can trust him?" I asked.

He leaned back and touched his fingertips together. "To put it quite simply, child, think of it as a choice. If he had the choice between helping you or actually having a very close chance at arresting Lupin, he would pick the latter not the former."

"Then it's a good thing I can hold out on my own."

"It is not a matter if you can protect yourself." Holmes said. "It is a matter if he will do anything to stop Lupin. If he does, he will not allow you to get in his way."

The rest of the trip passed uneventful. Holmes and I spent that time memorizing Lupin's files. I learned that his father was a thief himself and that his mother died when he was twelve. I studied his pictures for hours, trying to take in as much detail as I could. Finally, the ship docked and we were in Paris.

When we arrived at the house, Grand-mere was there waiting in the front hall. She smiled as she hugged me. "It's good to see you, Cassandra."

"And you, Grand-mere." I said.

"And this must be Doctor Watson. I am sorry that we never had a chance to met until now." She said looking at Watson.

"The introduction has been long overdo." Watson agreed.

"So this is Jess, I have heard so much about you from Cassandra about the trouble you both have gotten into."

Jess smile. "I hope it's not all that bad."

Grand-mere laughed. "Nonsense, girl. You know you remind me so much of myself. Well, here am I just talking away. You all must be tired. Alice will show you to your rooms. Cassandra, you can have your old room."

Watson and Jess followed Alice out of the room. I lingered for a moment before I slowly walked upstairs. Grand-mere and Holmes went off to the library, no doubt Grand-mere wanted some words. I walked back down and stood near the door to the library. I was only able to catch a few things and it was mainly from Grand-mere.

"No idea how upset… Reports on her? Sherlock, that girl was broken no words can describe what she was on the verge of becoming...Nothing we said could change it…Do not give me that look, Sherlock. You are very fortunate that she is even speaking to you…"

A male voice coughed behind me. "Ahem…" I turned around and saw Wilson, Grand-mere's butler, though most of the time I believe he was once one of Mycroft's agents. "Having the urge to read a book, Miss Cassandra?" he asked, his hands folded behind his back.

"I was thinking of it." I said.

"With your ear pressed to the door?"

"A new form of reading."

"It seems to me as if you were trying to listen in on private conversation." He said.

"If that is what you want to call it."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulder gently. "Come along, Miss Cassandra. I believe you have unpacking to do."

"Wilson, have you ever worked for the government? I think they would be impressed with your skills. You would be the perfect spy." I said dryly.

"And you should join the entertainment, I believe the jokes are lacking, but your wit would do."

"I was hardly doing anything wrong."

"Eavesdropping does nothing for you." Wilson said as we entered the main hall. "Nor will it please your grandmother."

I glared at him. "I do not need to be looked after."

"You get into too much trouble."

Later that afternoon, Jess, Holmes, and I were in the parlor. Grand-mere was showing Watson the house. I was reading a romanic novel, in hope of trying understand the mind of a normal woman. I was failing, I really wanted to threw the book out the window. I mean really? Falling in love right away with a man the woman had met only days ago? Jess was staring out the window and Holmes was reading the paper.

"I will never understand the mind of those women." I admitted.

Jess smiled. "I can't disagree with you."

I closed the book. "This will be a long ball. Think of all of the people we will be forced to dance with."

"Dance? Cassie, I can't dance."

Holme set his paper down. "And you waited until now to say something?"

"I didn't know what a ball was!" Jess exclaimed.

"What did you think it was?" I asked curious.

"Fancy word for cricket." She said.

A moment later Jess and I burst out laughing. We leaned against each other as we lost your breath. Holmes, however was not so amused. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jessica Mary Wiggins," he started in a dark tone.

"Actually it's Lipton." Jess said.

"He even knows your middle name." I giggled.

"Cassandra." Holmes snapped.

My laughter died off and Jess' smile fell as Holme stood in front of us. "While you both find this to be amusing, it is in fact not. Since you girls have forgotten the reason you are here let me remind you. Arsene Lupin is a man who is able to trick others and knows when the cards are against him. If you continue in this manner than within five minutes of your presence he will know your depcition. Have I made it clear?"

"Yes, Holmes." We chorused.

"Jess, you will see my grandmother. She will tutor you so you know what you need to know. Cassandra needs more work on her character." He said.

"Nothing is wrong with my character." I said when Jess left the room. "She just found out she has a rather large sum of money."

"Her family were hardly in a low position to begin with. She has had the proper education of a young woman."

"Holmes, I fail to see where I need more work."

He bent down and picked up my discard book. "Though her parents loved her, it did not mean that she is completely happy with the idea of a husband. The tasteless foolishness, as you called it, is all that she has to hope for."

I sighed and took the book. "I will try."

"Sometimes I forget how much you have improved." Holmes said.

Holmes, I will be ready for the dinner in two days, you have nothing to worry about."

"I have no doubt that will be."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: I'm so sorry it's been so long. College has kept me busy and I have not had too much time to write. I've had issues with some of my roommates as well that has ruined my mood. I can't promise when I will be next updating, it might be over Thanksgiving, or it might not. As always I only own Cassandra, everyone else is not mine. Reviews cheer me up, and flames will be used to heat Baker Street._**

* * *

**_"We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves."_**

**_ Goethe _**

**_Chapter 12_**

The next morning, Grand-mere took Jess and I out dress shopping. She took us out early to the most expensive dress shop. We would be buying a few dresses and then more would be made for us during the week.

"I will have Albert mail what I owe you." Jess said walking out in a soft pale blue morning dress.

"Nonsense. Think of the dresses as gifts."

"I couldn't. Not when they are this costly. Besides you are letting me stay with you and all. It's the least I can do."

I walked out as well in a light brown walking dress. "You may as well as give in, Jess. Grand-mere will not stop until you do. Believe me, I have tried."

"Now, we know where, Mister Holmes learned his stubbornness from." Jess said. She looked over at me and nodded her head satisfied. "I like that dress on you."

"I don't care for the blouse." I said straightening the skirt more. "It's too fancy for my test."

"It is what a woman of your standing would wear." Grand-mere said.

"Is that what they call dressing down?" Jess asked. "Doesn't seem like it is."

I laughed. "Remember, she never has done work in a day of her life." I sighed. "I suppose this is as dressed down as I will be."

"Already miss trousers."

"And hate the corset Alice made it tighter this morning."

"I'm glad Albert never makes me wear such things."

"That is because he is very practical."

"Try this green ball gown, Cassandra." Grand-mere ordered handing me the dress.

I went back into the changing room. "So what does this broke look like again?" Jess called out.

"Tall, about the same height as Holmes. His eyes are a light bright blue. He usually has a mustache and a monocle. He speaks English well enough." I said.

"Handsome?" She asked.

I peered over the door. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."

I snorted as I turned away to let the shop girl to lace the gown. "Coming from your lips, it is something. He is handsome enough I suppose. Then again how would I know such a thing?"

"What you don't find him attractive?" Jess asked.

"Why would you ask me that? Others will find him satisfying I suppose."

"I am sure you will have to fight flocks of girls to have his attention. Being handsome would make any girl foolish."

"I doubt his looks will move me to feel something that foolish."

"Not alone they won't." She agreed. "But from what you told me, he sounds smart. That would catch your attention."

"In case you have forgotten, Arsene Lupin is a wanted man." I said stepping out. "What could we possibly have in common?"

Jess smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "Well I can think of one thing I will have in common with him. His reaction when he sees you in that gown. You look stunning, Cassie."

I turned around and stared into the mirror. The gown was a deep forest green and was over the shoulder. The top was a little too much revealing, but not low enough to cause a scandal. The gown flowed out. It was made with the finest silk that rustled when I walked.

"Cassandra, you look beautiful." Grand-mere said walking up behind me. "I believe we have found the gown for tomorrow night when you make your first appearance."

"Holmes will never let me out in this dress, Grand-mere." I said.

"Then he will not know of it until it is too late for him to do anything about it."

I laughed. "You are the very devil."

"I like her." Jess said with a smile.

"I believe we shall get along perfectly, Jess." Grand-mere told Jess.

"God help us all." I said.

When we returned, Holmes was in the library sitting at the desk reading something. I walked over and peered over his shoulder and saw Lupin's file.

"Are you looking for something we might have missed?"

He shook his head. "No. I am trying to decide on the approach you should take when you see him tomorrow night."

"Should that not be my decision?" I asked.

Holmes turned and looked at me. "Cass, I don't want you to lose your head in this role. I will there to see that you do not fall in this. You will be playing with someone's emotions, it will be difficult not only on them, but yourself as well."

"Are you speaking of the last case you were on alone? The one with the woman whom you were engaged?" I asked.

He sighed. "Are you still angry about that?"

"I am when I never was invited to the engagement party. But, no I'm not angry. I know that I should not let my role get too far, Holmes. I only hope to never have to do what you did, I do not think I can."

He reached out his hand and touched my shoulder. "I hope you don't either, Cassandra. I really don't."

The next evening, Jess was putting my hair up in a bun when Holmes knocked on the door. "We need to leave."

"We'll met you there." I called.

"You're not ready?"

"Almost. Just go on without us. Jess and I will be right behind you."

"Do not be late, Cassandra. We need to make certain that Lupin notices you, and in a good way."

Jess was silent until Holmes' footsteps faded away. "Once we arrive he most certainly will." She said giggling.

I sighed. "I'm not trying to seduce him, Jess. I have to make him love me. Holmes is right, maybe the dress is not a good idea."

"Trust me, you need the dress so that he notices you." She snorted. "Cassandra, you know a lot of things, but loving someone?"

"I know, but what other choice do I have? At least we know where some of his interests lays so I can go on from there."

"Cassie, sometimes men like different."

"Maybe." I said.

"Why are you so against being in love?" Jess asked.

"People change." I said. "They become foolish and lose what is important. Once that happens...I have seen it happen far too many times, Jess. Women come to me once they are tricked, when they are hurt. All of what? Nothing, they suffered for nothing. I will not allow that to happen to me. I refuse."

She shook her head with a smile. "Cassandra, that is not what love is about."

"Jess, I can't fall in love. It is not possible for me."

"I thought I never could." Jess admitted.

"You would have. I could see that you will, you only needed the right person and you have. It will never happen to me. What man would want me and I him?"

We did not arrive too late. A few people noticed when Jess and I arrived, Holmes, thankfully not one of them. I walked down the stairs and Grand-mere met us there.

"There has been no sign of him here yet." She told me.

"Are you certain he is here tonight?"

"Madame Ricco, has confirmed that he will be. Unless he has arrived without Sherlock's notice." Grand-mere said.

"Better for us to separate." Jess said.

"If you met him, try to bring him to me." I said.

I was chatting with Monsieur Delouse when there was a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with the lightest of blue eyes. The man was tall, the same height of Holmes. He had raven colored hair and it looked as if a mustache had just been shaved.

"I do not mean to interrupt, but I do not believe that this young lady and I have met yet." The man said.

I smiled. "Cassandra Valjean, and you are?"

"Jacque Beaumont." He said taking my hand and kissing it. So this was Arsene Lupin. Good, maybe this would be easier than I thought. "I am surprised that I have not met you before."

"My friends and I have only just arrived from Kent. My-forgive me it is still a little difficult to say, but my parents had died a few months ago. I thought it would be best to start somewhere new and my great-aunt Cassandra Leroux agreed to take me in."

"I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I said.

"You and your friends are from Kent?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes. My friend Jessica Lipton and friends of my family, Dr. Hamish Mortson, and Captain Basil. In-fact, there is Captain Basil now."

Holmes made his way over and smiled. "There you are Miss Valjean, Dr. Mortson and I were searching for you."

"I am sorry, I hope I did not worry both of you too much. I was talking with Monsieur Beaumont."

"Yes, I am afraid I kept Miss Valjean waiting." Lupin admitted. "I am Jacque Beaumont."

Homes held out his hand and shook Lupin's. "Captain Sigerson Basil. And you young lady," he raised his brow at me, "since you caused so much worry, the least you can do is share a dance with this old fool."

I smiled. "Of course, Captain."

Holmes led me out to the dance floor and I took his hand. He placed his other hand on my waist and we danced to a waltz. "I see you did not take our plan to heart. The gown is a little to much-

"Before you say anything, he come up to me and I simply went along with it. I can hardly refuse him with being so new to all of this. Any relationship is welcome at this point in time. As for the gown, Grand-mere was the one behind it."

He shook his head. "She plots against me."

I laughed. "Hardly."

"And she has you and Jess on her side. That alone should strike fear into anyone."

"I was set against the dress."

"Of course you were."

"Do you think it is going well?" I asked as he spun me.

He nodded his head. "Yes, you did well for a start. Try to start a conversation with him. Remember to make it light and happy as you can, but also remember that you parents have died. You can do this, child."

"Yes, sir." I said softly.

The dance ended and Holmes moved a stray hair from my face. "You are beautiful tonight, Cassandra. Use it to your advantage."

I walked away from him and started to make some idle talk. Madame Ricco and her niece Juliet came over to Jess and I.

"What do you think about France, Miss Valjean?" Madame Ricco asked.

"Well, I have only been here for a couple of days, but I do love it already." I admitted.

"Has something caught your attention here?" Arsene Lupin asked as he walked over and handed a glass of wine to Madame Ricco.

"There are several things that have caught my attention. I am uncertain though which one will be the one to help me decide which one to stay."

"Well if I know my friend, I think the opera house has to do with it." Jess said with a smile.

"You like the arts?" Juliet asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, my parents had always donated money to the theatre. We went to many plays and listened to different concerts."

"What is your favorite work?" Madame Ricco asked.

"There are so many to choose from, but I think Faust is my favorite."

"That is a very dark choice." Lupin commented.

"But the message it brings, the want it warns of. People surely can learn from this opera." I explained. "Besides, it was the first opera that I saw. It holds a sentimental value."

"Perhaps I need to look into this opera in a different light."

"Juliet has made a theater her little project." Madame Ricco said.

"Has she now?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, it's not well-known and is having some problems, but it does have potential." Juliet said. "I am hoping to help boast the ticket sales."

I smiled. "Then as soon as you know when the next show is, you can put my name down for a ticket."

"There is one next week, a Winter's Night."

"Wonderful, I will see if that night is open for Jess and I to attend."

Juliet's face lit up. "Thank you, both of you. This will mean a lot."

For the next week, I received calls and invitations from people whom we had met at the ball and many that I have not met. I was looking forward the day of the play. Things were going well, and I knew seeing the play that evening would help. I was however uncertain if Lupin would attend or not. When the last person had finally left paying a visit, I found both Grand-mere and Holmes in the library.

"Are you hiding away already?" Grand-mere asked pouring me a cup of tea.

I made a face. "If I have to hear what Mrs. Goethe thinks about Mrs. Remington one more day I shall slip something in her tea."

Holmes chuckled. "Ah, the life of a young heiress."

I laughed. "If you can even call it that."

"You don't like it?"

"It is far too much excitement over idle gossip for me to handle all at once. Has Lupin sent anything?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, not a thing. You did well that night."

"But not enough to impress him it seems." I said tucking my hand under my chin. "I was certain that I would have heard at least something by now."

"These things do take time." Grand-mere said.

"After all we want him to love you, not lust after you." Holmes said.

"But he could strake at any moment. And if he does then Ganimard will get involved in it."

"You are thinking far too much like a detective. You need to think more of a lady." Grand-mere advised.

"Grand-mere, I cannot sit here and make calls or going to tea houses or-

"It is exactly what you will do." Holmes interrupted. "Lupin needs a woman who will stick well to the background. Do try harder, Cassandra."

"But, you have seen him at some of the dinners. That look he always has, though he tries to hide it, Holmes he is bored with all of this."

"You barely know the man, child."

"It does not mean that I cannot see what is in front of me. You out of all people should know that."

"Cassandra, you are to do what you came here to do, no more and no less." He said.

I sighed. "Yes, Holmes. Jess and I should get ready for the play this evening."

"Are you certain you still want to go? Watson and I will be unable to attend. Ganimard needs to be talked with about sending messages. He could at least sign them in a different name."

"Holmes, we will be fine. It's only the theatre and Madame Ricco and Juliet will be there along with a few others. Jess and I will hardly need Dr. Mortson and Captain Basil to protect us."

He stood up and walked over. "Stay on your guard."

"Holmes." He only squeezed my shoulder lightly before he left the room. "I wish he would not worry so much." I said to Grand-mere.

"Cassandra, no matter how old you become, he will always worry about you. I know I still worry about Mycroft and Sherlock, and even you."

I was finishing my hair when I heard Jess heave. I walked to into washroom and held her hair back.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was fine." She said after a few minutes.

"You should have told me you were pregnant."

"You needed my help."

"Jess…"

"I should be fine. It must have been the lunch we had." Jess sighed. "Mum always said some foods upset the baby."

"It's all right." I said. "I may as well go alone."

"You sure about that?"

"It's not the Paris Opera House. It's only a small little theatre that Juliet is trying to help save. I will be sitting there watching it, talking to them afterwards about it, and then I will come home."

"I wanted to tell you. I did not mean to keep it a secret from you."

I sighed. "We tell each other everything remember? What changed that?"

She leaned her head against the wall and looked at me. "I don't know. I...I didn't believe it at first."

"Have you told Albert?"

"No. I'm not far along. When we finish the case I will tell him. 'olmes and Watson cannot know about this."

The small clock struck reminding me of the hour. "I have to go. We can talk more about this tonight when I return."

I walked out of the room and met Alice at the door as she handed me my cloak. "Alice, have the cook make some tea for Mrs. Lipton. She needs something to settle her stomach."

"Yes, Ma'am." She said.

The theatre was not that far away from Grand-mere's home and I arrived there with plenty of time. I went to the ticket office and got my ticket where I met Juliet.

"I'm glad you came." She said.

"My father would not be pleased if I did not come to the theatre."

"I am sorry about your loss. My father died some years ago, my mother died when I was young. That is why I came to live with Aunt Grace. It does get better, there will times where you wish they are there, but then it passes."

"Yes, I am slowly starting to learn that."

"I hope you enjoy the play tonight." Juliet said.

A Winters Night was well done. At the same time I could see the reason that the theater was closing. The main lead was not putting much into his role. While the lines were memorized there was no character, something that Sherlock Holmes made certain I knew quite well. During the intermission, I was reading over the program when someone sat down beside me.

"Not one of the best productions of this Shakespearean play."

I looked up and saw Lupin next to me. "Monsieur Beaumont, I was not aware that you would be here tonight."

"I am a fan of the fine arts, mademoiselle. Though this performance as I am finding is lacking several aspects of fine."

"But is not the worst I have seen."

"Richard the third." He said. "The man missed a third of the lines."

"It was the Scottish play. Lady Macbeth was shouting the entire time. Even during the out damn spot scene. She was throwing out all of her good lines." I admitted.

"You have a certain expectation for the character."

I nodded my head. "I do. Looking at the text...I'm sorry I would only bore you."

Lupin merely smiled. "Not at all. I am interested in what you think."

Here I decided to take a big risk. "It is rather...a feminist point of value I am afraid. I am very advanced in my thinking. My father would find such thoughts amusing while my mother would be shocked. Father would only give me more books to read."

"It seems your father really loved you. He wanted the best for you."

"Yes, I suppose he did, I miss him him. Some days I wish I could talk to him about my foolish ideas."

"Well, I will always lend an ear to listen."

I looked at him. "Oh, you really do not have to listen to me go on. It is very idealist of me. Sometimes I think I am from a Gilbert and Sullivan drama."

"Sometimes change is good and maybe you can even change my mind about a few things."

"I will enjoy having that conversation." The lights flickered signaling five minutes before the start of the second act.

"Would you care to join me for coffee afterwards so that we may talk about our dear Lady Macbeth? There is a shop that is around the corner I will take you home afterwards."

"All right." I agreed.

He smiled again and returned to his own seat. I sighed and sat back. Holmes would be anything but pleased when I returned later then I said I would. When the play finally ended I walked out into the main hall, where Juliet rushed over to me.

"Thank you for coming, Cassandra. It really helped tonight's sales."

"I doubt my two tickets did anything." I said.

"You came here. That is more then anyone else can really say."

"I was not the only person who came. Monsieur Beaumont was here tonight as well."

Juliet let out a look of surprise. "Oh did he? I spoke to him yesterday and he mentioned that he may not attend. I'm afraid that I may have frightened the poor man into it. Others had decided to not come as well. The only ones who did not change their minds was you and your friend. I am happy he did come, thought it is strange with the way he said that he would be unable to attend."

Strange indeed. I thought. What did change Lupin's mind about attending this play? And why did he want to decline in the first place? Was it because one he learned that others would not be in attendance whose fortunes were larger?

"You must have persuaded him well." Was all I told Juliet. "The fact that the arts in this theatre are in danger must have made him want to jump into action."

She laughed. "You make it sound as if I am worthy of such work here, Miss Valjean. You are far too kind with your praise.

"And what are you lovely ladies laughing over?" Arsene Lupin asked as we stood in between us.

"Only mere chatter, Monsieur Beaumont." I said. "In fact, Miss Morrison, we were about to go to the little cafe just across the street. We were about to discus some more of Shakespeare's work if you would care to join us?"

"Come now, Miss Morrison, we would love for you to join us." He said in agreement.

Juliet smiled. "I would love to join you both, if you do not mind that is."

"Not at all." I said with a gentle smile.

It would be a lie if I did not admit I enjoyed myself that evening out. I would also be lying to say that as we talked that I kept in mind the whole purpose of this. While the evening in the cafe did start out that way, I found that I slowly lost the image that I had built for myself in the short weeks I had, and let my true colors show.

The person who I was with both Arsene Lupin and Juliet Morison was not the young heiress I was to be. Nor was she the detective or the person who wanted to seek pride from doing what she was trained to do. Inside the person was a young woman who only wanted their acceptation, their friendship, and maybe even the love from the man who seemed to understand her. It was the letter that sent warning bells off.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note: Sorry this is late. My grandmother passed away the Friday after Thanksgiving. Since I missed a whole week of school, I won't be updating for about two weeks. Finals will be soon so I really need to focus. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, however flames are not. _**

* * *

**_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive"_**

**_William Shakespeare_**

**_Chapter 13_**

"Tell me your thoughts of the telephone." Arsene Lupin said to me one day as we walked through the park one warm afternoon.

A few weeks had passed since the evening at the playhouse. Since then Lupin, Juliet, and myself were becoming fast friends. Our main common interest laid in the arts, however as time went on Lupin and I were finding more. The views varied from books to music, then off to politics and science. We disagreed mainly, but we agreed to disagree.

We had taken to have a walk at once a week in the afternoon to discus things. Jess joined us a few times, however the afternoon was proving to be the time when Jess was sick the worse. For me, the walks were something that I looked forward to. It was a chance for me to be myself for a short time.

"I think it would be very useful." I said finally answering his question. "People would be able to communicate faster."

"If only it could be more affordable." He said. "Gas lighting is still high in price. Not many people will be able to afford a telephone. I can only hope that somehow they will get the lighting."

"Yes, I am aware of their conditions."

"Not many are. Do you think anything should be done about it?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I do. It should be made more affordable for them. What I do not know is what could we possibly do about it?"

"See that people receive it. You must demand it for them! They may not have a voice in society, but you, Miss Valjean you do have that voice."

"Mousier Beaumont, you sound like some sort of modern Robin Hood." I said with a laugh.

"I suppose I am."

"Then we shall steal the gas lighting and give it to the poor!" I exclaimed. Several passerby's stared, but Lupin laughed.

"You are a strange woman, Miss Valjean."

"So I have been told. There must be something we can do. I shall ask my aunt when I return. She must know of something. If not then we shall create something of our own. I shall see to it when I see her tonight for dinner. I am certain she will have a plan in no time."

"I shall be the first to help your cause."

"Thank you, Mousier Beaumont. "

We walked for some time before he said. "You continue to surprise me."

I smiled at him. "How so?"

"You are kind, well-educated, and you make me laugh." Lupin admitted. "Even when you are wrong you make it difficult for me to stay angry with you."

"You speak of me far too well." I said.

"It is true."

"Yes, but-

"No, please take my compliant."

"Very well. Though I must return the favor. You think of others, you are kind, you do not like formal events, and you are very cleaver."

His smile slowly fell. "If you only knew the real me, Miss Valjean."

I stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"We all wear facades. Some better than others."

"I do not understand." I admitted.

He bought his hands up and rested them lightly on my shoulders. "Rest assured, Miss Valjean you do not need to understand."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him. "Do you not trust me enough to bring me into your confidence?"

"I see you in regard as a dear friend. It is not because I do not trust you. However, I feel that if you knew the truth…" Lupin moved away from me and sighed. "Come I will walk you back to your aunt's home."

I sighed inwardly. I moved far too quickly. It seems I need to go more slowly. What he said...it seemed as if he was showing his true self to me. As if I was not seeing Beaumont, but Lupin. I was finding more and more of the thief than of the man he is supposed to be. However, he would not share his true colors. He was a puzzle himself.

When I arrived home, Wilson greeted me. "Inspector Ganimard is here. Mister Holmes and Doctor Watson are with him in the study. I believe they are waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you, Wilson." I said.

I walked into the room and the inspector stood up. "Has he told you anything?" He asked.

I sat in a the settee next to Watson with Holmes standing behind it. "No."

Holmes sighed. "Cassandra-

"Lupin is beginning to open up to me. He spoke to me about everyone putting on facades. I tried to bring it more into light, but he covered it up. However it was not enough to show that it was a dropped issue for good."

"Is there any way you can push him further?" Ganimard asked.

I shook my head. "Not without rising anything."

"We cannot risk the trust that you are slowly gaining with him now. It would ruin this plan." Watson said.

"Dr. Watson, I do not think you understand how limited on time we are. Lupin could plan something at any moment."

I looked over at Holmes and watched as his eyes narrowed. I did not like the tone the inspector had taken on with Watson either. "Be that as it may he is correct, Inspector. I cannot risk the trust I have just earned from Lupin."

"Miss Vernet, I really must insist-

"If you want our help, you will let Miss Vernet do what she believes is the best course of action." Holmes said firmly.

"She has until the end of the month. If she does not find anything then I will interfere." Inspector Ganimard said.

With that the man left. Holmes walked in front of me. "Do you still believe he is not obsessed with Lupin?"

"Holmes, that is not funny." I said.

"No, it is not." He sighed. "However, he is right. This is not progressing as I thought it would. Perhaps we should rethink a few things."

"There is a dinner tomorrow night." Watson reminded us.

"We will think tonight and talk tomorrow when we return from dinner. Cassandra, will Jess be in attendance?"

"Yes, she is feeling better. You know that the small cold Juliet had passed to her. She is much better now."

"I was merely seeing that she was well enough." Holmes said.

I changed the topic. "Do you think Ganimard was serious when he said he would interfere?"

Holmes nodded his head. "Yes, he will be true to his word."

"I am trying, Holmes." I said.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "I know, Cass. He will not reveal anything unless he believes he can trust you fully. Do try a little harder, but stay back if he notices."

"Yes, sir. I will."

The next evening, Jess and I were getting dressed for the dinner. Jess seemed to have a better hand on her morning sickness and was not as bothered by it as she was before.

"How long do we have until you begin to show?" I asked Jess as Alice laced the back of my dress.

She turned around from the vanity table. "At least two months."

"Have you told Albert about this yet?"

"I sent a letter. Told him I believe I may be expecting. I said I would send word once the doctor confirmed it."

Alice finished and left the room. I turned and looked at Jess. "You know that you cannot stay here forever. You will need to face Albert."

Jess turned back to the mirror. "You knew I can't leave you to do this on your own. Someone needs to look after you."

"I have Holmes and Watson for that."

"But it's not their help you will be needing. You will need my help."

"Why are you so convinced that I will need your help?" I asked.

"There are things you know that I will never understand. This is something that for once I know and that you do not understand." Jess replied.

"And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Cassie."

I gave up on questioning her further as I knew that she would say nothing else on the matter. The dinner we were to attend was hosted by the Duchess Embay. To say the least she was a woman that Jess, Grand-mere, and I detested. She was a widow and enjoyed her wealth as she inferred in the lives of others.

Thankfully, I was seated between Lupin and Jess. Holmes was across from me next to Watson and Juliet. So far the Duchess has made several comments over idle gossip she picked up.

"How long must this reign of torture go on?" Jess whispered.

"It is a three course meal." Lupin replied softly. "Mrs Lipton, we shall be lucky to escape without her words."

"She will say something over dessert." Juliet said.

"We could sneak away with some sort of deadly sickness." I said taking a bit from my salad.

"And waste this fine wine?" Lupin asked shocked. "My dear Miss Valjean, this is the only thing that is keeping me from not committing some Shakespearean death."

Jess and I softly laughed. "It seems that France still has much to teach me."

He stared at me over his glass. "Indeed."

"Captain Basil, how much longer will you be staying here?" The Duchess asked. "Surely now that Miss Valjean is settled with her aunt, you and the doctor will be on your way."

"Miss Valjean's father entrusted me to care for his daughter before he passed. I promised him that I would look after her and care for her as if she were my own."

"And how long did you know her father?"

"We went to school together. I was his best man in his wedding and then made godfather to his only child." Holmes explained.

"I have known the captain for as long as I can remember." I said reaching for my wine glass.

"Captain Basil, I admit that I am most curious as to what Cassandra was like as a child." Juliet said. "Was she always the dear heart that we have now, or was she a troublesome child?"

"There must be some sort of memory you can share." Lupin added.

Holmes smiled softly as he bought his hands together. "There is one memory that comes to mind. She was still rather young when this occured."

"Oh do please tell us." Juliet begged.

"If I can recall correctly Cassandra was about four. She was at the stage where children wanted to know everything about the world. She asked more questions than I could answer. One day she had gotten into some work her father had left out. It was some work over a legal matter."

"Did she draw over it?" Madame Ricco asked. "I remember a certain niece of mine did the same to her father's medical journals."

"No, she had read the file and kept saying how the man was innocent. She was a lawman in the making." Holmes finished. "Her father and I were greatly amused."

Lupin chuckled. "It would seem that is so. What could she do if women were able to do such things?"

"Take over England of course." Watson teased.

"After she declared for all women to have such positions in government." Jess added.

"Very forward thinking isn't it?" The duchess asked.

"Certainly a woman of the modern age." Grand-mere said. "Eliana, do you remember how we once were? We caused trouble ourselves."

Madame Ricco smiled. "I remember when we first wore the newest fashion...Cassandra, your mother nearly fainted."

"There is something else I like about her." Jess whispered to me as the Duchess' attention was no longer on us.

"She was very close to causing a scandle before she married." I told her. "When she heard of her marriage she was in tears. Her brother painted her portent in hopes to cheer her."

"Vernet has an unknown painting?" Lupin asked.

I shot a quick glance with Holmes. Was this about to end this quickly? Would he show this much of an interest? "No. When he died, my aunt was so broken hearted. She had the thing burned."

"Losing one's family has that effect." He said softly.

"Indeed it does." I agreed. "We all do things when we suffer grief."

The Duchess caught the last part. She was a predator haunting. When the next course arrived, she turned her eyes on me. "Tell me, Miss Valjean. How is it you are not yet married?"

"My parents died before a proper match was found, I am afraid." I said carefully.

"Her mother became very sick as her father shortly after." Watson added. "There was nothing that could be done."

"Even with all of the new scientific research?" Lupin asked.

"They were beyond a cure I am afraid."

"Papa died of a broken heart." I said softly.

"Your father did care for your mother a great deal." Holmes said.

"Juliet, Cassandra told me that the sales of tickets have increased." Grand-mere said changing the subject.

As Juliet talked about the theatre Lupin's glaze shifted to me. "Are you all right?" He whispered. "We know how cruel the duchess' prying can be."

"I will be fine." I confirmed.

"You are certain?"

I closed my eyes and slowly nodded. "It is still difficult to speak of them."

A moment later I felt a small gentle squeeze on my hand. I looked down and saw Lupin's hand in my own. That alone told me everything. He knew the pain of losing someone. I could use it to my disadvantage. There was a slight fluttering in my stomach that I did not understand. I returned the gesture letting him know the touch it was not unwelcome.

On the way home in the cab Holmes looked over at me. "You handled yourself well."

"Thought we would have been found out with all of those questions." Jess added. "She is a very nosy busybody."

"That woman. I swear one day she shall find herself in more trouble." Grand-mere said.

"At least that would give some sort of comfort." I said looking out the window. "I believe her off setting comments upset Lupin more than myself."

"He is very defensive of you." Grand-mere replied.

"Which is more in your favor." Holmes said. "We should maybe accept more dinners with the duchess."

Holmes certainly had an earful from three women about his idea. If Grand-mere's scolding did nothing, than the threats made by Jess and I did. Watson found this to be quite entertaining and only laughed the entire way back. We did not attend another dinner held by the duchess again.

Two weeks later we were at a dance. Since the dinner, Holmes has us all on high alert. He did not like the way Lupin had made his attentions on the history of the Vernet family. He felt that Lupin may have been considering to steal something, but had yet to strike. Holmes had arrived late and pulled me aside at the first opportunity. We were alone in the study as the dance went on.

"What did Ganimard want this time?" I asked.

Holmes folded in his arms over his chest. "Ganimard is becoming restless. Has Lupin told you anything yet?'

"He is being quiet about the whole thing. He has not said a word."

"I don't think you should be doing this anymore." Holmes said. "This is not working as we had thought it would."

"I am only doing as you asked. Lupin is showing an interest in me, this is working." I said.

"But the way you are going about it-

"Is the way that he wants it."

He shook his head. "Topics over things that you should not even know a thing about? Cassandra, you are not following your role as was agreed."

I turned and looked at him. "That role never worked to begin with, Holmes. Showing him an intelligent woman is what he wants. Any other woman he would tire of. With an intelligent woman at his side he will trust her."

"But it is an intelligent woman who will never learn who he really is." Holmes said. "Lupin will never confide in you. He will have the fear f you turning against him someday."

"I think I should be the judge of that more then you. Unless you want to wear a dress and parade in front of him."

"Be serious about this, Cassandra. He is also spending time with Juliet Dieudonne, just as much time as he is with you. She is her aunt's heir. He is deciding between the two of you. You should be showing how quiet and how much you can stick to the background you can be."

"He does not see her in that way. Besides she has her eyes for someone else who returns her affection" I said.

"He may be losing that interest."

"I have it handled."

"Try to hurry things along a bit." He advised.

"I am trying."

"Try harder, Cassandra! To me it seems as if you are enjoying this."

"Enjoying this?" I snapped. "How can I possibly enjoy the way everyone are always looking at me? Women either don't want to befriend me because I pose as some sort of threat to them, or they want to befriend me to their benefit. Then there are the men. They all staring at me as if I was something to be devalued. I have to be this or that I cannot be myself. What could I not enjoy about this?"

"If it is becoming that hard for you then you should have told me."

"So you can have me quiet? I have no choice, Holmes. I will just have to move through it." Shaking my head, I sighed. "I need some air."

"Cass-

I swept out of the room and slipped out into the garden. The night had grown cooler and I found myself rubbing my arms. I hated this, I hated how much I felt the role was becoming too much. Holmes was right in thinking that the role was becoming too much, but he was also wrong. He thought that I was submitting myself to it, but I was actually trying to resist it. I did not want to be Cassandra Valjean anymore

"Does this party bore you that much?"

I turned around quickly and nearly stumbled. A warm hand reached out and steadied me. "You surprised me." I said looking into blue eyes.

"My apologies." Lupin said. "It was not my intention to frighten you."

"No apology is needed."

"Is everything alright?"

I smiled. "Of course how could it not be?"

"You seemed upset after your disagreement with Mr. Holmes."

My eyes widened in shock and I took a step back. "You heard us."

"It was a mistake to have such a confrontation here. There are so many rooms one can hide and learn more than one is willing." He smiled and bowed. "We have not been properly introduced, Miss Vernet."

"You know who I am."

"I know how to research as well. I heard about Ganimard's trip to London from one of my spies. It was not difficult to see he went to Mister Holmes. It is surprising however, there is little about you."

"You certainly wasted your time, mousier."

"Why would that be? Why was it so difficult to learn anything about you? I found no documents, no letters, nothing. Cassandra Vernet at your age does not exist. At least, not until a year ago." Lupin said.

"Just what game are you playing?" I asked folding my arms.

"You are here to condemn a man who does not exist, yet you are able to get away with also not existing. In what way is that right, Miss Vernet?"

"I do not allow myself to do the deeds that you seem to occupy yourself with. What is it that you are after?"

"The same as you."

"Hardly." I said.

He sighed annoyed. "If you really must know, I am after a man."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"My job is to find everything out about you. So in a way this does concern me." I said walking in front of him. "Besides you will not be here much longer. I know who you are."

"Can you be so certain?" He asked lightly.

"I am extremely."

I did not notice that he also came closer. A second later, I was pushed up against his chest and he grabbed my hands firmly. I was locked against him. More so, the fluttering in my stomach returned.

Lupin leaned in closer. "Then you are also aware I have my spies."

"None of which are here tonight." I said.

"There is something you do not know." He said.

"I highly doubt that."

"I have escape planned the moment I walk into a room. I even have the means to an escape. You should not wonder on your own."

I pushed into his chest, but it had no effort. "Scaring me will do nothing."

"No, it won't. Lock me away if you must, Miss Vernet. However you will never know the reason I am here."

"You could be lying to me. That is what you do for a living after all." I said.

"I could." Lupin nodded in agreement. "Who is to say that I am not? You shall have to discover it for yourself. I am sure Ganimard has my address in his memory. Merely say the word and I will be surrounded by the police."

"Why risk so much?" I asked curious. "I know who you are. Any threat you make does not scare me. Nothing will stop me from telling. You told me what you are after, why are you telling me so much?"

"I know what you really want."

"And what do I want?"

"The chase is not want you like, you enjoy the puzzles. I have one. I have a puzzle and you want to solve it. You want to know why I am after this, why I don't just let the police handle it. I am the only way for you to get your answers."

He was right. I wanted to know why he was here. I wanted to solve the puzzle he had. A chase meant nothing to me. It was the thrill of solving that called to me the most. However it also meant I was going against Holmes.

"I assume you want no one else to know."

Lupin nodded as he released me from his hold. "Not even Mister Holmes must know of this. If I learn differently...You will not be taken seriously again."

I stared at him long and hard before I held out my hand. He reached his hand out, but I pulled back. "Do not shake unless you swear and mean what you will not trick me. I do not give out my trust easily, Arsene Lupin. I know what kind of men are out there. I know that it will be dangerous at times. In a sense, my life is in your hands."

Lupin surprised me by reaching out and gently taking my hand. "I would have it no other way. I give you my word as a gentleman that no harm shall come to you. Pity the man behind it if you are harmed."

The fluttering returned. My heart started to beat faster. I did not know what was happening to me. Why did I feel a sudden shiver? Why did his words being some sort of comfort to me? I found myself shaking his hand before my mind even realized what I was doing.

"Agreed."

I did not sleep that night. It was troubling that I had agreed with Lupin's request. I did not think things through. Holmes would be furious at me. He always had to drill into me that I needed to think things clearly. It is still something today I struggle with.

Lupin was more conniving than we had thought. His skills in deduction passed my own, maybe Holmes even. It unnerved me. However, I was also drawn to it. I did not understand my feelings about him. A part of me, hated his very being. I wanted to stop him, yet I was intrigued by him all the same.

Holmes knew something had happened and surprisingly waited until the late morning before questioning me on it. "What happened last night?" He asked. "When you came back inside, Lupin was stealing glances at you. You were puzzling over something."

"Lupin confessed to me. He told me who he really is."

Holmes stared at me. "Has he told you of his plan yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, I will try to get something out of him. I will see what I can do tomorrow when we have our walk."

"How did you accomplish it?"

"We talked. We only talked and he slowly admitted it."

Holmes smiled and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Well, done, Cassandra. You have surpassed the exceptions I had for you."

I felt a rush of guilt for lying to Holmes, but I bushed it aside. After all, certain things had to be done in our line of work. Holmes knew this well, I only hoped that I could escape him from ever knowing of my depiction.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's note: I know it's later then I said it would be, but I got caught up. The good news is that the next chapter is finished, and I'm happy to report that it is a long one. If I get reviews then I will post it sooner. On that note, I only own, Cassandra. Everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are wonderful, while flames will be used to make my holiday cookies. _**

* * *

**_"Reason teaches us to be silent; the heart teaches us to speak."_**

**_Jean Paul_**

**_Chapter 14_**

"Who is he?" I asked. "Who is the man you are after?"

It was the next afternoon with Lupin and I on our weekly walk. This time we found ourselves in a church not far away. We were sitting side by side in the back pew. A children's choir was rehashing. Lupin thought that it would be the perfect place to speak freely and I agreed full heartedly.

I believe he wanted reassurance that I would not have Holmes and Ganimard arrest him. I will admit that I also felt at peace somewhat. I did not think he would plan anything here in a public place. However, that did not mean I did not keep my pen knife close at hand. Church or not, I was trained to protect myself at all cost.

"You certainly do not like to wait long."

"No, I do not." I admitted. "Well, who is he?"

He did not answer for a moment. The sound of the choir filled the church. "Have you heard of a man by the name of Jean Dauven?" Lupin asked. I shook my head. "He is what you would call a master blackmailer."

"Why are you after him? This does not seem like something you would do Another thief, yes. An inspector, maybe. A blackmailer, it does not seem like your game."

"Ah you know me?" Lupin asked.

I snorted. "I had to know you, or at least try to understand your mind. It simply does not seem like something that you would do on a whim."

"He has crossed me one too many times. I do not like him in the least."

"You have met him before?" I asked.

"Only for a few moments." Lupin admitted.

"Yet you have such a large interest in him."

"He is in my way. Three houses, and they have had to sell their things that I want. I have work to do, and he is interfering. Normally, it makes the game better, you understand. I will find the object again and think of a new plan. It can make it more interesting. However, now it is just becoming irksome." Lupin explained crossing his leg over the other and folding his arms.

"And here I thought you were doing something right." I said. "Should have known that something was in it for you to benefit from."

"I thought you knew the way my mind worked."

"How can you justify yourself? Why would you stop a man who does evil when you yourself do evil?"

"You would rather allow a man who is destroying people's lives get away whether, then to help me? I am not a perfect man, I will admit that. However I have never done something so evil as that."

"You have killed people."

"Not intently."

I shook my head. "It does not change that they are dead."

"I know that, as I know who they were." Lupin said.

"It does not excuse you for what you did."

"Do you know, Miss Vernet their names? Do you know the way they had died?" Lupin asked.

"No, I do not. Ganimard did not tell me. Since you seem to know everything, why not tell me what you know?"

"Policemen who did not heed my warnings. They got in the way, if they had listened to me, they would have lived. I have never killed because I wanted, it has always been in self defense." Lupin said. "I may steal, Miss Vernet, but I take from those who are not worthy. You have asked me to no deceive you. I must ask that you do not judge me until you know all facts."

"I am sorry." I said after a long silence. "You are right. It is unfair of me to ask you of something without anything from you in return."

Lupin nodded his head slightly and then had the grace to change the subject. "Dauven is a friend of Duke Lescarbot."

I frowned. "By friend do you mean…"

"His latest client? Oui. I just need the Duke to admit it and to tell me where Dauven is. I will be able to handle it from there."

"Can you not learn it yourself?"

"Normally yes." He said. "However, a certain inspector is watching closely. Even sending out a spy would not end in my favor."

"Do you think you can get the duke to confess?" I asked. "If Dauven has something on him, it will be difficult for him to say anything on the matter."

"Yes, it will be difficult. However, with you, it won't be as much."

"I am not in his interest."

"No, you are not." Lupin agreed. "However, you can get him to open up."

"There is one thing you must do."

"And what is that?"

"Create a decoy." I said. "Tell me about a robbery you have planned. I can relay it to Holmes and we share be there."

"One of my men would take the fall. I shall have to pay him extra and see that his family is taken care of." Lupin said thoughtfully.

"You certainly take care of those in our employment." I commented.

Lupin turned and looked at me. "I have no choice. There are times where they must be in jail. Either it is because I need to be or it is because of their foolish mistakes. However, their families will never suffer for it."

I nodded my head and turned back to the choir. "A Robin Hood in the making. I would watch yourself, Lupin. Someone may let it slip that you are far too caring."

He chuckled softly. "You are far too at ease with this arrangement."

"As you said, I like puzzles. No reason to create more conflict when we both know how this will end."

That night, Jess came to my room. "Do you think Lupin will find out the truth? Do you think he might know who you are?" She asked sitting beside me on the bed.

"I do not think he will." I answered putting down my book.

"There is a possibility."

"What bought this on?"

She laid down and stared at me. "I'm worried. He will hurt you if he does find out. Something would go wrong."

"Are you that worried?"

Jess sighed. "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling. Can't really explain what it is."

"I am always in a public place with him."

"It doesn't matter with him. I read the reports too, you know. I'm worried, Cassie."

I sighed and laid on the bed beside her. "To be honest I have a strange feeling about this as well. My heart jumps, my stomach flatters, even my skin tingles in some places. I can't explain this feeling either, Jess."

"That is not what I am feeling at all."

"It comes in different ways."

Jess shook her head and then sat up. "Cassie, it's not that you are having a bad feeling. I know that feeling quite well."

"And your conclusion? Please get to the point, Jess."

"I think you are falling for him."

"Don't be ridiculous." I laughed.

"I'm not. The jumping, the fluttering, and the tingling? Cassandra, that is all I felt when I fell in love with Albert."

I sat up and stared at her. "I'm not falling for him, Jess."

"He makes you laugh."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He makes you laugh because you banter back and forth. You play off words. You only do that with people who you care about." Jess explained.

"Of course it looks like I care for him. That is the idea is it not?" I asked.

"But-

"Jess, I swear there is nothing between Lupin and I. There is nothing, there cannot be something, and there will be nothing."

"Do you promise not to far for him?"

"I won't fall for him you dolt. There is no chance that I ever will."

A few days later, Grand-mere had a group of people invited to a small garden tea party. I had talked with several other guests and had gone off in search of Lupin. I found him leaning against a tree looking out at the others.

"Are you hiding yourself away already?" I asked him lightly.

He slightly turned his head. "Are you upset you were left to the wolves?"

"Well, since you know I am not fond of any of them...which would explain why we always ran into each other wouldn't it?"

"You are far more clever than I first thought."

"For once I am inclined to agree with you."

"There is much we have in common." Lupin said.

I was looking over at Jess who was laughing with Juliet, but I faced Lupin when he spoke. "Hardly." I said.

"You do not believe me."

"I refuse to make facts that are not there."

He placed his hand over his heart with a grimace. "You wound me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Your pride could use it. It will not do for your head to grow bigger than what is already/ "

Lupin laughed softly. "Touché."

"Though I admit your wit is your better quality."

He raised his eyebrows. "Not my good looks?"

"That would be questionable." I said hiding a gain.

"How patient has dear Ganimard been?" He asked.

My smile faded and I sighed. "I have never met a more impatient man."

"He is cross with you?"

"Very." I admitted.

"It would be best to stay clear of him."

"You sound to be genuinely concerned. What bought this on?"

"There will be a small break in tonight." Lupin mumbled.

I stared at him in shock. "I do not understand."

"If it is one thing I have learned in the years I have been trying to stay out of the grasp of Justin Ganimard it is that his impatience will be the end of him one day. He will more likely get in your way. Your Mister Holmes will not be pleased and may decide he has had enough. I cannot have you go away now can I? Therefore a break in will be staged."

"Where?" I asked.

"Haven't the foggiest yet."

I frowned. "You should have told me of this before."

"I did not think of it until now." Lupin smirked. "Even I would not have right out tell you a plan, no matter how much you have entranced me."

I snorted. "Dear Lord, enough of the flattery please."

"I would let you get used to the idea before I share anything with you."

"I see. So you trust me, but not completely."

"Never fully trust someone." He said after a comfortable silence. "Even the people you care about the most will do something to break it."

I thought of Holmes for a moment. His faked death was still somewhat a sore subject between us. The old feelings were bought back to the surface and I found myself moving away from Lupin. The comment has bought forth more memories and I was not about to let Lupin notice.

"You seem to know this feeling well enough." I said.

"So it would seem. It appears I am not the only one."

"I do not know what you mean."

"You would not have said anything of it, if you have not felt it yourself."

I went off in search of Holmes. Having relayed the information to him, he grasped my shoulders lightly. "Stay with him, do not lose him for a moment. I will see Ganimard."

"But-

"This is not the time nor the place. Stay here until the party ends. Stay at Lupin's side for as long as you can."

"Yes, sir."

I watched him go and then found Lupin. He looked at me in surprise. "I thought you would have left with him given the opportunity."

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you." I said.

"You are disappointed in being left behind?" Lupin asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"In five minutes met me at the front door."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You will thank me later for this."

I watched as he retreated inside and stood where I was. What was Lupin planning? I did not understand his reasoning for this. However, Holmes did tell me to stay with him. I made my way to the main hallway and found Lupin waiting near the door. He led me outside and had a cab waiting.

"You know this is kidnapping." I said folding my arms over my chest once we were on our way.

"Ah, but you came willingly." Lupin pointed out.

"You bribed me."

He chuckled and leaned against the seat. "It is not my fault you are such a cat."

We were silent for the rest of the trip until the cab stopped. Lupin helped me out as I looked around. "What are we doing in Rue Scribe?"

"You shall see."

He led me to an alley and stared at the wall for a moment. Then he pushed against a stone and an entrance opened. My eyes widened. "How did you know where the secret entrance was? I have searched for it, I was beginning to believe that it really was only rumors."

He took my hand and pulled me along gently. I followed him. "It was an accident when I found it. Ganimard was pursing after me and I leaned against the mechanism."

It was dark, but Lupin knew where he was going. I found myself clutching his hand tightly as it took me some time until my eyes were used to the darkness. He led us some some stairs and through more tunnels. Finally we stopped and I listened as he used another mechanism. A moment later a door swung open and light shined in.

We walked out and found ourselves in one of the boxes looking out at the stage. The musicians were rehashing. I sat down in one of the chairs and shook my head. "Amazing."

Lupin seated himself next to me. "I have come here on more than one occasion. The orchestra practices at this time before the actors and actresses arrives."

"Another thing for me to add on your list of crimes."

"Which is?"

I turned to him and smiled. "Not paying for a ticket. It's crime, more so in the Paris Garner."

He threw his head back and laughed quietly. "The only law breaking thing I would ever do my time for gladly." He said. "After listening to this talent nothing else really matters."

"Were you ever done there?" I asked. "Were you ever on stage?"

"A short time, there is nothing else that is quite like it." Lupin admitted. "What of you? What do you know of the arts?"

"I have always known the arts. I did not see much of the theatre until I was older. I do play the violin however."

"I would like to hear you play."

I shook my head. "That will not happen. I do not see a reason for it in my role. Speaking of which, when will we see our man?"

"At the end of the week at the dinner Madame Ricco is holding." Lupin answered.

I turned my attention back to the orchestra. I was captured by the music and did not want to stop listening to them. We sat for some time and listened.

"What is your reasoning for this?" I asked as the musicians packed up their things, making room for the actors. "Why did you bring me here?"

"When one has such thoughts I find that the best thing to do is to find a distraction."

"And it works?"

Lupin nodded. "It does. I always find that a place that offers distractions is the best when faced with something difficult.

"As the life you and your mother had after your father left?"

He stood so suddenly the chair knocked over. His eyes burned with anger and then he stormed out of the box. I rushed out after him. "Lupin, wait." I called out. "Lupin."

A moment later, I was slammed against the wall. Lupin grasped my upper arms tightly. I struggled for a moment, before I lifted my knee. He saw this and positioned his body so that the area I was about to attack was replaced with his knee.

"Do not even, Miss Vernet." He threatened softly.

"Get off of me." I ordered.

"Not until you answer my question. How did you know about what happened to my mother?"

"Ganimard give us your file. I found some things there about her."

"Then you know of the way her family treated her when she left my father? You know of her cruel cousins and the way they were slowly destroying her? They had to take everything away from her."

"I did not know."

"How could you know? Tell me was this a part of this little plan you have? Do you think talking about her will make me suddenly fall for you? What game do you think you are playing?"

"I did not mean it like that. It was something that was not in your file completely. I only wanted to know. I am not playing any game with you. I was curious." I admitted softly.

Lupin released me from his hold. My arms were sore where he held me and I had no doubt that there would be bruising. His eyes were cold and he wore a furious look. "Let me guess, you had it all. A family, a nice big house, maybe you were to be married. Yet you gave it all up for adventure. You decided to work for Mister Holmes. Worse comes to worse, you can always go back to it. Shed some tears, get down on your pretty knees and beg your father to forgive you."

"You know nothing of me."

"Don't I?"

"No, you do not." I said coldly. "I was abandoned as a child, no one wanted me."

His eyes softened for a moment. "Your parents?"

"I do not know even their name. There were moments of hardship in my life, not as bad as what you faced. The little comfort you have is at least having a mother and a father. I never knew my own."

"The subject of my mother is very...difficult to speak of. I would prefer if it was never bought to topic again." Lupin said.

I nodded my head and stepped away from him. "Agreed."

"I will take you home."

"No, I will be fine on my own." I said firmly.

"At least let me get you a cab." Lupin offered. "You did not bring any money with you."

I sighed knowing Lupin was right. "Very well."

When I arrived home, Jess ran down to met me. "Holmes is furious with you. Where have you been?"

"I was-

"Cassandra." Holmes greeted cooly opening the door to the study. "We are waiting for you."

I nodded stiffly and walked inside. I explained to Ganimard and Watson what Lupin had told me while at the garden party. Holmes stayed in the back, I knew he was not pleased with me. No doubt I would be talked with later.

"Are you certain he did not give a name or an address?" Ganimard asked.

I sighed. "For the third time, Inspector, no. He gave neither name nor address."

"Did he say anything else that may help?" Watson asked.

"No nothing. I believe that he is more guarded of what I hear. It was an accident of what I heard."

"Are you certain he meant tonight?" The inspector asked.

"He told me that one of the people in the crowd would face that tonight."

"He's playing a game with you." Holmes said. "He is forcing you to face the idea of who he really is."

"I don't like it." Watson admitted. "This could become dangerous."

"By all means it already is."

"Either way he is not willing to give out information." Ganimard said as he leaned against his desk. "Is there nothing else can be done to prove that your loyalty to him?"

Holmes shook his head. "Not without placing herself in a unneeded solution which would endanger her further."

"She knows the risks."

"Which can be avoided. Something that she knows well."

"She-

I stood up. "She can speak for herself. If the time calls for it then I will, not a moment before. When it does, I will be the judge of what needs to be done. Either way it is my choice to make."

Holmes sighed and then nodded his head. "Very well."

"Ganimard, I need you to get me the file on Henriette d'Andresy."

"d'Andresy?" He asked. "Whatever for?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I would like it as soon as possible."

"I will get to it as soon as I return to the office." Ganimard said as he stood and left.

"Where did you go off to this afternoon?" Holmes asked. "Have you any idea how worried Grand-mere was?"

"I thought it would be for the best if I kept an eye over Lupin."

"His reason for leaving was what exactly?"

"He wanted to go somewhere for tea."

Holmes snorted. "Did the tea party run out?"

"That was the excuse he gave me." I said.

"And the real reason?"

"He wanted to speak to me of some things." I sighed tiredly. "Holmes, I talked to him about his mother. That is all I will say on the matter."

Later that evening, I was in the library with Lupin's file. I knew he did not what to speak of her, but yet I needed to know. If I was about to place trust in him, I needed to know as much as I was able about it.

I had only skimmed over the things on Henriette before and I see the error I had. Maybe If I had, I would have been more successful. No wonder Lupin had become emotional over what I said. His mother did give up everything for her husband to only leave him and have nothing. Theohpraste Lupin had became a thief and then emigrated to the states. He was not heard from again. He was arrested and then died in jail.

The matter with the cousins were not better. they had hired Henriette as a servant. They did strip her of everything. She died of consumption. I knew that sickness could have been cured early, but her family did not see it. They did not care enough to send for a doctor. Lupin was only twelve when she died.

I leaned my head against the back of the settee and closed my eyes. I was able to picture it. A little boy whose father had left, whom he never heard of again. His mother having to work under a family who despises her. Then to slowly watch as she wasted away unable to do anything. It made sense, it mad sense why he was going after those with so much when he lost everything because of them. I was finding it harder to see Arsene Lupin in such a bad light.

"Cass?"

I looked up and saw Holmes. I held out the file to him. "It seems we may have overlooked some things."

Holmes sat beside me and I leaned into his side. I closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent. The smell of pipe tobacco and tea was calming. Discovering Lupin's past had opened a whirlpool of emotions I was not prepared to handle. As a child, whenever I was upset seeking the comfort of my guardian always helped.

After some minutes, I spoke. "He was innocent. If someone had been there...It is not fair, Holmes."

"It never is, child."

"He turned for a reason. No one helped her and he wants them to pay."

Holmes pulled me away and lifted my chin. I opened my eyes and stared at him. "Is is Cassandra the detective or Cassandra the character who feels this way? Pitying him will not put him away, Cass. You know that."

"He did not know what he was going. he went trough so much."

"Everyone goes through something. It does not excuse them."

"You have let people go away before." I said.

"This is not one of those times."

"How do you know?"

"You simply do, Cassandra."

I sighed and nodded. "I said something that upset Lupin somewhat. It did not damage the relationship we have by much. I did not realize what it was until I looked over information on his mother. How did we not see this before?"

"It was irreverent at the time. Dismissing something that seems so simple does happen. You caught it in time." Holmes said.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my chin in thought. "Ganimard will not understand this. I know it does not excuse Lupin, but someone must at least understand. He watched his mother suffer, Holmes. Anyone would have been corrupted because of that."

"Have you told him that?"

"I doubt he will believe me, Holmes." I said.

"He has thus far."

"How?"

"By making him fall for you. I know this is not always easy for you, but you are doing well."

"This is not easy. I knew it wouldn't be...I did not expect it to be this complicated."

It was more complicated then I had thought. Not only was I lying to Holmes, but there was something else. I could not explain this feeling I had even I was near Lupin. It was unknown, and unusual. At the same time it was not, however, unwelcome.

Holmes pulled something out from his pocket. "Yet you are overcoming it." He gently placed his sister's music box into my hand.

I looked down at the little box. Holmes had tried to give it to me before, but circumstances had changed his mind. The box meant I was gaining his trust. What choice did I have? I knew if I was not careful someone would get hurt in this dangerous game I was playing. I was uncertain to how Lupin would react if I were to suddenly leave. My word would not mean anything to him at that time. I knew what Holmes' reaction would be if I told him the truth. Neither of options were acceptable.

"I have everything handled, Holmes." I promised.

The next morning I woke to Jess pounding on the door. "Cassie, wake up." She called. "There is something you need to see."

I was exhausted from the night before. I had not slept well. Thoughts had been swimming in my mind. I was still uncertain if lying to Holmes about this was the right thing. There was something about Lupin that I still did not understand. If he knew who I was and wanted my help, when why was he acting the way he was?

"Cassie, yeh still can't be sleeping."

I pulled my pillow over my head. "Go away, Jess. It's my one day off."

The door opened and she walked inside. "Believe me you must come and see this." She said opening the window curtains.

"I'm not a vampire. No need for light."

Jess huffed and yanked my blanket and pillow away. "You need to come downstairs."

"Whatever for?"

"A certain French man sent you a forest."

I sat up. "He what?" I exclaimed.

"See it for your self."

I stood up and grabbed my robe. I rushed downstairs. Sure enough a large bouquet of yellow roses were at my place.

"You have quite the admirer in him." Grand-mere said.

"See told yeh it was a forest." Jess said coming up behind me.

"It is something." I admitted.

"Seems Lupin is sorry for what happened." Holmes said from over the newspaper.

I picked up the bouquet and smelled the roses. I looked in and saw a note neatly folded hidden inside. I carefully picked it out without anyone's notice.

"What do yellow roses mean, Grand-mere?" I asked.

"I see you have not kept with your flower study, child." She lightly scolded. "He sends his sorrow for the pain he has caused you."

"What did happen?" Jess asked.

Anne walked past and I handed her the flowers. "A misunderstanding of sorts." I answered.

"Must have been some misunderstanding."

I shot her a look as I sat down. "I misspoke over something. Lupin must be using flattery in order for me to forgive him."

"And will you?" Holmes asked.

"Not yet. I will at Madame Rocco's dinner. Until then he shall wait."

As I laid my napkin over my lap I opened the note.

_He will be at the dinner on Friday. We attack then._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note: So sorry it took this long. I've had a lot of money problems lately and I have to miss a semester of college. I also got a new job that pays more, but I will also be working nights. My family is also talking of moving in to my grandpa's house this spring as we fix it up, so I either will be busy with that, or searching for a roommate. I will update the next chapter soon. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to either Doyle for Maurice. _**

* * *

**_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." _**

**_ Friedrich Nietzsche _**

**_Chapter 15_**

By Friday, Lupin had sent me several other messages by the same means as the first. The messages were filled with plans. I must admit that he surprised me by how precise he is. He makes no room for a mistake and if there is one, he has a new plan. It was much different than the plans usually made with Holmes. Those were spare of the moment, but Lupin's were organized. No one thought anything of the flowers. Jess was highly amused as more arrived each morning while Holmes would remind me that it would not do if I continued to play Lupin in that way.

When Friday finally arrived, I knew what Lupin and I needed to do. If all went to plan, we would have the location of Dauven. I was able to slip away from Holmes and Jess who was talking with Juliet over something. I talked to a few others before I finally met Lupin. He was speaking to a man, but smiled my way.

"Ah the lady approaches. Miss Valjean, this Duke Henry Lescarbot. Henry this is a dear friend of mine, Cassandra Valjean." Lupin introduced.

I bowed my head slightly and held out my hand. "A pleasure to met you, monsieur."

The duke was of medium height and build. He was well into his forties. He had dark blonde hair with a light beard. His eyes were a darker blue. He nodded at me and took my hand, kissing it. "It would seem that the pleasure is all mine."

Lupin coughed polity. I shot a questioning look towards him. I did not know why he was acting a tad protective, especially having proven I could hold my own. Lupin met my eye for a moment, before he turned away.

"It seems that you and the Duke have a mutual friend. Miss Valjean." He said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, Dauven I believe is the name."

The duke stared at me in surprise. "You know Dauven?" He asked shocked.

"I do. I have met him once, I have not seen him for sometime." I said.

"It is best that you do not." He said in a dark haunted tone.

"Why is that?"

"He is not well these days." The duke shook his head. "He does not wish to be disturbed."

"A shame." Lupin said standing next to me. "Cassandra was only telling me some days ago that she was hoping to see him."

"We have some things to speak of. It is important that I speak to him." I added.

"Well, as I just said he is in no condition to see anyone I am afraid." Henry Lescarbot said. "I hope you both will excuse me, I have yet greeted young Juliet. Please sit by me at dinner, both of you."

When we sat for dinner I was separated from Lupin. Jess had gotten the chair beside him and so had Lescarbot. I sat across from them and smiled when Juliet seated herself next to me. It had been some time since I had spoken to her. Once dinner was served Juliet turned to me.

"You horrid thing, why didn't you tell me Beaumont had sent you flowers after a fight?"

"I did not think it was that important."

"Not important? Cassandra, you silly girl. He is interested in you. How can you not see it? Didn't your...oh dear, I am so sorry. Your mother never did explain did she?"

I shook my head. "It is alright. No, she never did tell me such things, but I do not know if I want to return his affections."

"Why is that?"

"I feel strange around him." I admitted.

Juliet smiled in understanding. "I know the feeling, but you may change your mind, Cassandra."

"What makes you think of such a thing?"

"I see the way he stares at you when you are not looking at him. He cares a great deal for you, anyone could see that. Haven't you noticed that he only ever talks with you?"

"That is hardly true." I answered. "He speaks to you, to your aunt…"

"Yes, but he always has his eyes on you, Cassandra. He cares for you above everyone else." Juliet said.

I glanced at Lupin and sure enough, he was looking back at me. He raised his glass to me slightly, before speaking to Holmes about something. "I did not notice." I admitted softly to Juliet.

"You would be perfect together. Lescarbot, you have been traveling I hear..."

As Juliet listened to the duke, I thought over what she said. Lupin did spend more of his time with me and I admit that his company was not a bad thing. He did not just see me as some woman, he knew there was more to me than that. Suddenly I wished I had not taken this case.

I could not help but give Juliet credit. She was a future Irena Alder in the making. She knew more things than she let on and would use that power if the need ever called for it. I looked across the table and met Lupin's eyes. He smiled at me and I returned it. We stared at each other for a moment, before I scolded myself and looked away.

When the men moved into the study to smoke, I excused myself from tea to go outside for a moment. I waited until I could hear Lupin talking with Lescarbot. I sat on a stone bench and looked up in surprise when they walked over.

"Not in the mood for tea?" Lupin asked lightly.

"I am afraid not. I have far too much on my mind I fear." I admitted.

"What is it that troubles you so?"

I shook my head. "Do not worry yourself, Monsieur Beaumont."

"Alas my dear lady, I cannot." I smiled mentally. He always made the situation lighter. "What is it?"

"I fear you see. I had gotten into a predicament of sorts when I was back in England. I made a deal of a sort in order to help my family. I did not for-fill it and that man is here in France. He threatened that he would let it out to everyone."

"What sort of deal?" Duke Lescarbot asked me gently.

My eyes met Lupin's and he nodded. Just as we had agreed it would go. "Marriage. I was to marry someone, but I did not. Not with my father recently passed. Captain Basil offered a change of scenery to aid in my healing and I took it."

Tears flowed down my face and I quickly wiped them away. "Surely you can tell someone of this." Lupin said in a caring tone.

"I was told that it would get out if I did. It matters not the real reason I left. People will believe what they wish."

"That is the reason you asked me about Dauven. He is behind it." The duke concluded.

I nodded my head. "Yes, please tell me where he is. If I could only speak to him-

"Do you know what you would be placing yourself into?"

"I have no choice." I said tearful. "I cannot let anyone find out of this. Coming here would have been a waste. I must see Dauven."

"You must not go alone." Lupin added. "Tell Captain Basil, please, Cassandra."

"I cannot disappoint him. He knows nothing of this."

Lupin placed his arm around my shoulder. "Then I will go with her." He said this to Lescarbot.

"He is in a hotel not too far from the Paris Opera."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I can only wish you the best of luck my dear." Lescarbot said. "I shall leave you both now. You should calm her before she goes back inside."

We nodded and watched as he moved away. "That went well." Lupin said. "He actually seemed concerned for you."

"Wouldn't anyone in his position?" I asked. "He may have something against him, but he is not so dark as to allow a young woman fall into the clutches of a blackmailer. I hope he does not send flowers as an apology."

I noticed that I was still tucked against Lupin. I pulled away and stood up. He frowned. "You did not like them."

"Hmm? Oh, the flowers. No, I do not like them in the very least. Roses are used far too much and are filled with empty promises. I prefer the flower meaning pure affection, rare and delicate beauty." I shook my head and looked at him. "And honestly, yellow roses?"

Lupin chuckled. "My old nurse suggested them."

"The apology however is accepted." I said.

"I should not have lost my temper with you that day." He admitted solemnly. "I have never...I have never hurt a woman and I never will."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I did not mean to upset you, it was not my intention. I am cold most of the time. I am sorry, Monsieur Lupin. I will not hold it against you this once. However do it again and you shall wish that Ganimard was your only problem."

"Next week, I will set a dinner up with Dauven. Can you make it?"

"It will be difficult to do. Holmes will not allow me to go alone with you. If I take Jess with me, she will know that something is not right." I said.

"That does present a problem as no one is to know about this arrangement."

"She would not tell unless she felt something was wrong."

"The less people know the better." He said firmly.

"I will think of something. Maybe another break in will work so that I can get away."

Lupin nodded his head. "I will see what I can think of."

As we were saying our goodbyes for the night Lupin leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You were wonderful tonight, dear Vernet. I will send word of Dauven soon, until then." He surprised me by placing a quick kiss on my cheek before moving away.

I reached my hand up and touched where his lips had been. My stomach felt oddly warm and I could feel a blush creeping on my face. I did not understand this feeling while I was around Lupin. The feelings were odd, but not unwanted, not in the very least unwanted. However, I was not able to question it further.

"Cassandra?" Holmes asked standing beside me.

I snatched my hand down and looked at him. He did not miss Lupin's exchange. "It was nothing, Holmes."

"You both disappeared earlier tonight."

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, he told me of how one of his men had been arrested."

"I see that he is very infatuated with you."

"Was that not the plan? I think that the next time we see each other will be the time to ask him what his intentions of coming here are." I said.

Holmes nodded in agreement. "Be sure that you are careful when you do, Cassandra. There is no telling what his game may be."

Later that evening, Jess came into my room. She sat down next to me on my bed as I filled her in on what happened. "He kissed you?" She asked shocked when I finished.

I nodded my head. "Yes, it was strange, well I felt strange at least. I can't explain what I feel when I am around him, Jess."

She frowned. "It's love, Cassie." As I started to shake my head, she spoke again. "Listen to me. You are feeling something towards him. I know you have gotten along, I admit I like him too. But, you know he's only pretending."

"That's just it, I don't think he is." I said. "That is what confuses me."

"That he may actually feel something for you?"

It was only part of it. I did know that his kindness and care were real. What confused me, was why he continued it when he knew who I was and the guise I had played. Was it part of his game, or was it something more than that?

"I don't know." I finally admitted.

"Whatever it is, be careful, Cassandra." Jess warned. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"You know I can handle myself."

"I didn't mean physically. I know you will be able to take care of yourself, but it's your heart I'm worried about."

"I have been told I haven't one." I said.

Jess rolled her eyes. "That's like saying Holmes is fine without cases."

A few mornings later the post came and with it, a letter from Lupin. When the maid laid the letter by my plate, Jess had grabbed it.

"From Lupin this early? A secret meeting? Do not think that any of us missed that exchange you shared." She said teasing.

"Jess, hand it over."

She sighed and passed the letter to me. "Wot fun are yeh?"

I smirked and read. The plan was set tonight at eight o'clock. I held the letter out to Holmes. "He mentioned the Chevaliers."

"A meeting at eight o'clock." He said. "You feel that it is something else?"

"The Chevaliers are not home. Irena's mother is ill." Grand-mere said.

"Exactly." I added.

Holmes nodded his head. "Very well. I will send a message to Ganimard about this. We will met him tonight. Cassandra, it will be best for you to not join."

"Holmes-

"If he is there and sees you, he will not be pleased. If he escapes he will go after you. You will stay here."

"He would not be there." I said. "That is not how his operation works."

"None the less, Cassandra. It will not end well if he catches word that you betrayed him. It is better for you to stay behind."

I sighed. "Very well."

Before dinner I said I had a headache and went upstairs. I waited for sometime before I climbed down the balcony. I walked through the garden and to the alley. Lupin was there waiting for me with cab.

"He noticed nothing?"

I shook my head. "No not a thing. However, the dinner cannot go on all night. Holmes or Watson will likely check on me. I faked an illness."

"It will not." He promised helping me into the carriage.

I did not know what to expect of his home. He has never spoke to me of it. I thought it would be an apartment since he needed something at such a short notice. However when we pulled into the drive of a manor, I know it was not the case. At first I did not think he would be so foolish to do something like that. It called too much attention. However, I quickly realized that with it being far away from the city, it did have some points.

"I should have known you would have picked something so grand." I said.

He laughed. "It's all appearance."

"Of course, it is." I teased him lightly.

When we walked inside the rain finally hit. Lupin and I glanced out through the door. "A good thing you arrived right in time, Arsene."

I turned around and saw an older plump woman wearing a black dress walk into the room. Lupin smiled at her. "Indeed. Victoria, this is the young woman I have been speaking to you about. Cassandra Vernet, this is Victoria the saint of seeing that a young boy eats his vegetables."

I laughed softly while Victoria sighed, but she was smiling as well. "Honestly, Arsene Lupin, sometimes I really do wonder about you."

"As do we all." I said.

"Dinner will be read shortly. I believe the young man Jack is outside waiting for your other guest. Gen-well settled in for the night."

Lupin smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Victoria. Miss Vernet and I will be in the library."

"What did she mean about Gen?" I asked as we walked into a very welcoming library.

He lead us over to some chairs and we sat. "We trust each other, yes?" I thought for a moment, before I nodded my head. "She meant Genevieve, my daughter."

I stared at him in shock. This was something that I had not known. There was nothing in any of the files about this. "A daughter? You have a daughter?"

"I had an affair while in university. She lived with her mother, but she died some months ago. Victoria cares for her for the most part. Genevieve will go to a boarding school when summer is over."

"Is it wise to send her away?"

"It will be better for her. She's a good girl, Genevieve is. She is very caring. She would not want me for a father." He said.

"You don't know that for certain." I said.

He smiled slightly. "No child would want a criminal for a father."

"Do you love her?" I could not help but to ask.

"She is my child, how could I not love her? She does not realize yet how she brightens my when she shows me some picture she had made."

I shook my head and reached out, taking his hands. "Than that is all she needs to know. Even a criminal father who loves his child is better than no father at all."

"Did you ever have a man that you have felt was a father to you?" He asked.

I did not answer him right away. A part of me knew that I should not tell him, but I wanted to tell him. He had told me so much, it seemed the only fair to do so. "Yes. An unusual one, but he is a father to me." I admitted.

"Mister Holmes."

"How did you know?"

"He is very protective over you, and you are both close to each other. He has done a fine job caring for a wonderful woman." Lupin said softly.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I found myself asking. "Even after returning the reason I am here, the lies I created, you are still kind."

"You make it hard to not to. Even, if you lied, you must remember that I also lied mostly."

"Only mostly?"

"There are some things that are not."

We stared at each other for a few moments. Lupin than smiled and raised my hands to his lips. He placed a soft kiss in each palm before looking back at me. I found myself reaching up and laying a hand on his cheek. Slowly I started to lean in when I heard Victoria talking to Dauven out in the hall. I quickly backed away and bought my hands in my lap. Lupin stood and walked towards the door, but not before giving my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Ah Dauven, I am happy to see that this weather did not ruin our plans for this evening." I heard Lupin greet.

I turned around and was met with a very large beefy man. He was well into his fifties and his hair was thinning. His dark eyes stared openly at me. I knew that look well enough and knew it meant only thing. Trouble.

"And who is this enchanting young woman?" Dauven asked.

I stood up. "Cassandra Vernet." It was decided that Lupin and I would be very open with Dauven to who we truly were. I did not offer him my hand. I shot a look to Lupin, warning him that this man was up to no good. He nodded in return.

"We have time before dinner is ready. Shall we start with business first before pleasure?" Lupin asked.

"Very well." Dauven said making himself comfortable.

I choose the chair that was closest to the fire while Lupin leaned against the mantle. "You do not mind if we smoke do you, Miss Vernet?"

"Not at all."

He lit a cigarette. "Now, Dauven. I will start by introducing myself fully. I am Arsene Lupin, gentleman thief. Cassandra Vernet is a consulting detective from London. We have heard some naughty things about you, none of which we care for."

Dauven leaned back in his chair. "I could say the same for you, Lupin. You are a wanted man on several accounts."

"Such information to the authorities would make you a very rich man." Lupin said blowing smoke into the air. "I figured that since we know so much of you, it would only be fair."

"As for Miss Vernet, I know nothing of her. It is a pity that England is retorting to having women solving crime."

"It will do well to remind you sir, that our English queen is in fact a woman. She has far more power than you can ever hope to gain." I said.

"You have spirit, I like it."

Lupin frowned. I watched from the corner of my eye as he moved closer to me, placing his hand on the back of my chair. "You have become a nuisance to me. I have not been able to get any work done with you here." He said, never once losing his calm composure.

"A shame."

"This is your one and only chance to stop what you are doing. End this and you shall be rewarded."

"What are your terms?" Dauven asked.

"You are to return whatever information you have to the one whom it belongs to." I said cutting in. "The letters, the photographs, any and everything that you have to damage someone."

"You will be paid for their loss." Lupin said. "Give me the estimated sum you hoped to make and you shall have it for each piece of information.

"And no one will peruse you." I added. "The police will never know of it, and your clients will be given a small sum for their silence."

"What do you say, Dauven?"

"I see that this has been well thought out." Dauven said.

"We thought of something that would benefit you the most." Lupin replied. "It also gives us what we want. Everyone will be happy with the arrangement."

"You would not need to do a thing." I added. "We shall handle everything for you. You jut give us the estimation and we will do all of the work."

"This offer must be agreed tonight, Dauven. It will not be open for long."

"I do not accept. Tell me, Lupin. A criminal as yourself must also have some interest to Miss Vernet. How was it you were able to bed her to keep her from turning you in?"

Lupin had moved fast. One moment he was leaning against the mantle, the he was in front of Dauven with rage in his eyes. "Don't you ever insult her." He threatened.

"Have I hit a loose chord?" Dauven asked.

He grabbed him by his beefy neck and squeezed. "Lupin!" I shouted running towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Lupin, stop. He wants you to do this. Lupin...Arsene, please." This time he did not move when I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Arsene, he is not worth it."

Lupin sighed and released him from his hold. I moved in front of him, to keep him away from Dauven. A moment later, I was grabbed from behind. I struggled against the large arm before turning and throwing a left hook. It hit him right in his nose and I could hear the bones break. Dauven shouted out and threw me back against a bookcase.

Lupin rushed to me and steadied me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Dauven advance with the fire poker. "Look out!" I shouted.

Lupin dodged out of the way as the fire poker slammed right next to me. I threw my arms up as wood splinters flew into the air. Lupin slammed into Dauven and attacked him. I watched as the two men rolled on the ground.

I gasped as I realized they were rolling closer to the fire. I reached up and grabbed a vase. Dauven was straddling Lupin and pushing his face closer to the burning coals. I raced over and threw down the vase as hard as I was able.

"Is he dead? The last thing we need for him to be dead. We will have too many questions." I said.

Lupin stood up and looked down at Dauven. "He's still alive, the bastard."

"It's better that way." I said in a shaking voice. "Can't have you are on another charge of murder."

He looked at me and then pulled me against him. I closed my eyes tightly and leaned into his embrace. I listened as he softly gave orders to two man and heard Dauven being moved out of the room. Lupin pulled away, but did not remove his arms. He lead me over to the settee and made me sit. He then sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking up at him. "I don't know what came over me."

"That would be the shock hitting in." Lupin said.

I sighed and leaned my head into my hands. "It was unexpected."

"I will have to agree with you."

Slowly a smile spread out on my face. I could feel my shoulders shaking, before I bust out in laughter. "That beef of a man...mon mede...he moved so quickly."

"It reminds one of a hog at meal time."

I laughed harder. "His face...I thought that vain would have popped out."

Lupin laughed. "His face? He was a cow, I can lift many things, but him...I thought my arms would snap."

We laughed for sometime. When we finally fell into giggles, I was able to catch my breath. I thought for a quiet moment. "What will happen now? He knows our names. There needs to be a way to insure that he is silent about this."

"Do you really want to know?"

I looked up at him in shock. "Don't tell me you will-

"No. However the people he has blackmailed will be called together to see him in this state. What they do is not my concern. I will not help when he has not helped others."

I looked down at my hands and noticed that a shiver of wood was caught in my palm. "I would do the same."

"You are hurt." Lupin said gently.

"It's nothing. You are far worse than I."

He took my hand and looked at it. "I can take this out, but it will hurt."

"Very-ow!"

"An old trick I learned while studying medicine." Lupin said. "Distraction is very useful. You would have stiffened, if I hadn't."

"Conniving of you."

Lupin stood up and held out his hand. "It is a shame to let the cook's hard work at dinner got to such a waste. Besides you need to eat something."

As we ate, Lupin was able to lighten the mood. Soon we were both laughing as we talked about the past dinners. When we finished, we returned to the library and each had a glass of wine. We started talking about our past, I revealed things to him that I had told no one else safe for Jess or Holmes.

I had finished telling Lupin about a past case I had when he stopped me. "What is it?" I asked as he stood.

"Do you hear it?"

My body went straight as I listened closely. "Hear what?"

"The rain." He said. I listened as the loud drops fell against the roof. I felt calm again as I looked out the window. A few moments later, Lupin pulled me up beside him. He smiled as he bowed. "May I have this dance?"

"There is no music." I said shaking my head.

He took my hand in his and rested is other on my waist. "Isn't there? Listen."

I stared him before resting my hand on his shoulder. Slowly we started to waltz. A few moments later I could hear the music. It was a mixture of the rain hitting the roof and a soft waltz. I turned to Lupin and found him humming. I laughed softly and he smiled. He pulled me closer to him and I squeezed his hand. I do not know when we stopped dancing, but we did. We stayed in our embrace, just staring at each other.

I knew that I should not be doing this, I should not be staring at him this way. I remembered what Jess and Juliet told me. Strangely enough, I was not as shocked as I thought it would be. I suppose a part of me had always suspected, but now I was finally admitting it to myself. I also found that I did not want to turn away.

Slowly we leaned in and I bought my lips to Lupin's. The kiss did not last long. When we pulled away, Lupin stroked my cheek with his thumb before pulling me to him again. This time the kiss was longer as we both responded.

As the clock struck twelve, I grasped and stepped away. "I have to go. I've been gone for so long. They are all worried."

"The storm is bad. Nothing can be seen." He said looking out the window.

I glanced out and found that he was right. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Holmes will be furious, I can see it now."

Lupin rested his hand on my shoulder. "We will think of something. For now it is late. There are plenty of guest rooms. I will speak to Victoria about finding you a nightgown to borrow."

"Thank you...Arsene." He smiled and kissed me softly, before leaving in search of Victoria.

The next morning, I woke in a very warm and comfortable bed. As I stretched out my arms I noticed a pink orchid. I picked it up and smelled the sweet fragrance. He had remembered, Lupin remembered the conversation we had. The orchid was everything I had described to him. I quickly got dressed into a pair of clothing he had given me the night before.

I walked out of the room and started down the hall when I heard a soft giggle. I turned around and saw a young girl peeking out from behind a potted plant. She was about five years of age. She was wearing a deep navy colored dress. Her long wavy black hair was kept out of her face with a matching bow. Lupin's blue eyes stared right back at me. I smiled to her kindly and she stepped out of her hiding place.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Cassandra Vernet." I said. "You must be Genevieve."

The young girl nodded. "Yes. Why are you wearing boys clothes?"

"Well, I came here last night to see your father and I stayed because of the storm. Besides, I usually wear them."

"You do?" Her eyes grew wide.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do. Genevieve, do you think you can show me the way to the dining room? I'm afraid I don't remember."

She nodded her head and lead me down the hall. "My father talks about you."

"He does?" I asked curious.

"Yes. He thinks that you are very smart and beautiful." The young girl said. "Do you like my father?"

"I do like him." I admitted.

When we arrived to the dinning room, Lupin smiled. "Ah, the most beautiful women have arrived."

Genevieve smiled as she rushed to her father. He lifted her into his arms and she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Papa."

"Good morning, mon ange." He replied kissing the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?" This was directed at me.

"I did." I answered sitting beside him. "Thank you allowing me to stay."

Lupin waved his hand. "It was not debatable. The rain made it difficult to see. I was not about to have you walk home."

I poured some tea. "Any word of our friend?"

Genevieve hopped off her father's lap and moved to the seat next to him. "He will not be speaking of what occured here last night."

"It sounds as through he has met Mr. Maryweather."

"Who is he?" Genevieve asked.

"A very large man who lives in London." I answered taking a scone. "He is a nice enough man, if you are a friend of this."

"Are you from London? Is that why you talk strange?"

"Genevieve!" Lupin exclaimed.

I laughed. "To you, I do talk strange. However, your accent is strange here in Paris."

"It is?" She asked. "How so?"

"You have a southern accent."

"I do?" Genevieve asked turning to her father.

Lupin nodded his head. "Yes, you do mon chere. It is not too noticeable." He watched as she looked puzzled for another moment, before turning back to her breakfast. "I think you should tell Mister Holmes you were here. Tell him I was furious over something and asked you to come. You had to stay the night because of the storm."

I sighed. "No, it would raise too many questions. He knows that is it was that I would have left a note. I will just tell him I went to the pub and had bumped into some old friends of mine."

"Who is mister Holmes?" Genevieve asked as she reached for her milk.

"A detective from London." Lupin said. "He thinks that he can stop your old papa. He does not realize that your papa has no further need to be here."

She sighed. "Then we must move again?"

"It depends on what our Miss Vernet thinks."

I sipped my tea. "Do not get me involved in your decision making."

"You are a part of it now I am afraid." He said.

I stared at him, before setting down my cup. Last ight rushed back to me. I did not realize how much had changed. Not only was I on the line of something new, but I always also tending on another line. One which if I was not careful, I would fall.

"I have stayed away long enough. No need to push him further." I stood up and walked out of the room.

As I reached the front door, a hand lightly touched mine. "I did not mean to upset you." Lupin told me softly. "Do you regret it? Do you regret what happened last night?"

"I don't know." I admitted turning to him. "I don't want to regret it. I cannot deny I have come to think of you as a dear friend. More than that actually. I admit that I do not know what this is exactly. I have feelings for you, feelings I have never felt before. But if anyone finds out...This cannot end well for either of us. You may come to regret and Holmes will never trust me again."

"Logically, we should not continue this."

I nodded. "I know."

Lupin lifted my chin and kissed me slowly. He did not want this to end, not with this much feeling into the kiss. I pulled away, but I pressed my forehead against his. "This will end badly." He whispered, his breath on my lips.

"I know, very dangerous waters are ahead. But, I have been told that I enjoy challenges every now and then."

He chuckled softly."You are not the only one."

"I am sure that we can make it work, even if only for a little while."

He pulled away. "I have kept you here long enough. Jack is right outside with the carriage and will take you back. I would join you myself, but I think I have been neglecting Genevieve long enough."

"I understand."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my hair. "Until next time. I will come see you later this week for our walk."

I had Jack stop a block away. The walk gave me to time to think over the the story of the pub and to erase thoughts of Lupin, for the moment. I knew that if I was not careful enough, Holmes would see through the lie.

As soon as I walked inside Holmes appeared. He was filled with rage as he stormed over to me. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me. "Where the hell have you been?" He shouted.

Watson rushed over. "Holmes, calm down."

"I went out to have a drink. I had a run in with some friends and I lost track of time as we caught up." I said.

"You could have been discovered, you stupid child! You could have ruined everything if someone of the circle had found you there."

His words hit me hard. Never had he spoken in the tone with me before. "I did not mean for it to happen."

He sighed tiredly. "We did not know what happened to you." He said in a calmer tone.

Something was wrong. "Holmes, what happened?"

"The break in was a trap. No one was there last night. However, someone came here while we were away." Holmes said. "Wilson and Jess were able to handle it, but Jess was injured."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"She and her unborn child are both fine as I have been told."

"They are fine. Jess has a broken arm, but other than that she is fine." Watson added.

"We wanted to tell you about her being pregnant. We decided to wait until things were finished here." I said.

"I understand."

"I did not mean for you to worry so much. I am sorry, Holmes. I promise nothing like that will happen again."

"Next time, please leave a note or tell someone. I thought that someone else had been here as well and was able to grab you as you were ill." Holmes told me softly smoothing my hair.

"Was it Lupin?" I asked carefully.

"I cannot say for certain." He admitted. "It is a possibility."

"Can I see Jess?" I asked turning to Watson.

"Of course."

I nodded in thanks and then walked upstairs. I knocked on her door and entered. Jess was sitting up in bed. "How are you doing?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine, don't need to worry."

"They know."

Jess nodded. "Couldn't keep it from them. 'olmes was torn between throttling me or hugging me."

I smiled. "You know he only cares about you. If something had happened to the child and he did not know...he would have never forgiven himself."

"Part of why I didn't want anyone to know yet. All of yeh would have worried. Where were you?" She asked.

"Do you swear not to tell?"

"What happened?"

"Well to start, Lupin knows. He knows who I am."

"He what?" Jess exclaimed.

"Hush." I said. "Do you want Holmes and Watson to hear you?"

"How did this happen?" She asked lowering her voice.

"Do you remember that night at the ball?"

"You mean when you disappeared for nearly an hour?"

I nodded my head. "Lupin overheard Holmes and I. He told me the reason he came here. It was because of a blackmailer. I decided to follow this up. He was right and I worked with him to stop the man."

"So that was where you were?" Jess asked.

"We planned a meeting with him last night. It did not go the way we thought it would. However the man was stopped." I explained.

"There is something else isn't there?" She asked. "Cassie, I know there is something else."

"After the blackmailer was taken away, we laughed and had dinner. We talked, Jess. For once in my life, I was able to talk to someone about my thoughts. Watson and Lestrade don't count. Holmes...well you know why. I...we...there was a kiss, an actual kiss." I shook my head. "I can't explain it really, but it's something that isn't horrible."

"Are you sure he feels the same way?"

"Yes, or at least he feels something."

"Do you think he is behind the break in last night?"

I thought for a moment. It was possible, but it was not probable. There was an opening to do so as I was with him. He had the manpower to have it done while he was with me. However, there was no motive for him to do so. His main focus was on Dauven. There was too much work in that for it to only be a mere distraction for me.

No, this wasn't Lupin. It was not his style. He could have easily broken in undetected. This was not his work. It was someone else. it had the air of a desperate man. Someone was new at this, many mistakes were made. The first was harming Jess. We would haunt down whom ever had harmed one of our own.

"No, Lupin did not do this. I knew he wouldn't do something like this. You were hurt, he never would allow for that to happen." I said.

"Then who did this?" Jess asked.

"I'm not sure, Jess."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: I'm not sure about how this chapter will turn out, but I think I did well enough. I wanted to show that while Cassandra has feelings for Lupin, that she is still herself and not some Juliet. (I believe both Holmes and Cassandra would murder me if I did.) Anyway, I only own Cassandra. Lupin belongs to Maurice and everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are needed to let me know if the chapters are good, while flames will be used to keep my feet warm as I write. _**

* * *

**_"For aught that I could ever read, _**

**_Could ever hear by tale or history, _**

**_The course of true Love never did run smooth."_**

**_ A Midsummer Night's Dream _**

**_Chapter 16_**

After the break in, Holmes and I had to convince Jess to go back to London. It had taken a bit of time, but in the end she finally agreed. I was sad to see her go, but I knew that with the child on the way and her broken arm, it was for the best. She had no way to protect herself if something happened which no one wanted to risk.

Holmes had in turn, become over protective of me. I tried to make him see reason, but he would not listen. He still believed that Lupin was behind it. He made Ganimard place a policeman near the house every night incase something would happen again. Holmes had also gotten Ganimard to agree that I would not see Lupin as much due to the threat. While I appeared to not have seen him for days or even a week, we had actually seen each other sooner than that.

Often Lupin and I would find ourselves in Lupin's library. I would sit next to him on the settee while we talked or read in a comfortable silence. For the next month, I spent as much time as I was able in Lupin's company. For the most part, I never told anyone of where I went or whom I was seeing.

Genevieve often joined us as well. I was doubtful at first as I did not know anything of children. However we had found a common interest in books. I would read aloud to her and did the different voices as Holmes had done with me.

One afternoon I found myself sitting with Lupin and Genevieve. Lupin was reading a book, with a monocle in his right eye. Genevieve was on the floor playing with her doll. I had a letter from Lestrade that told of the going ons in London. He spoke about several cases that he was working on, one which he requested for my help upon returning.

I set the letter in my pocket and leaned against Lupin with my eyes closed. Someone had been watching near the house. Holmes and the officer had chased him, while Watson and I took watch all night. I was exhausted. Lupin was silent beside me as he read.

"Cassandra, will you tell a story?" Genevieve asked.

I felt Lupin move beside me. "Let her rest, Genevieve. She did not get much sleep last night."

"Cassandra, are you alright? You aren't becoming sick are you? I don't like being sick and I hope you aren't." She said.

I opened my eyes. "I'm only a little tired, Ginny. I think I will be awake enough to tell you a story. What would you like to hear?"

She played with her doll for a moment. "Will you tell me another story about the detective and the doctor?"

I was uncertain about stories to read to a young girl, so I had taken up telling her stories of Holmes and Watson. "Have I told you about when they had tried to steal a photograph from an opera singer?"

Genevieve shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. "No."

"I did not tell you of the famous Irena Alder who had tricked the detective?"

"She did?"

"Oh yes. One night the detective had received a letter…"

By the time I finished, Genevieve was asleep. Her head was resting against my side. My arm was wrapped around her protectively. How it came to be there, I do not know. Maybe it had something to do with the small girl being helpless against the cruelty of the world around her. I knew I would protect her and shield her from it as much as I was able.

"She likes you." Lupin said softly. "Genevieve. She likes you very much. She has told me as such."

I glanced up at him and smiled. "I like her as well. She is a very dear little girl."

"I know she is. We have gotten on better since you and I talked that night. I am forever in your debt for it."

"No thanks are needed." I said.

"We talked last night."

"About what if I may be permutable to ask?"

Lupin sighed. "Finding a new place to live. She expressed that she does not want to leave this place."

"But you must leave. You of all people cannot stay in a place for long."

I felt him nod his head. "I finished what I came here to do. I cannot risk staying here much longer."

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"The seaside I think. It will be good for Genevieve. It will also give me time to plan my next move." I sighed. "I cannot stop what I am no more than you yourself can, Cassandra. I am a criminal wholeheartedly."

"You would make a good lawyer. You defend those who need it, but are ruthless to those who are evil. You even have studied it some."

"I am far too much corrupted for such a role now." Lupin said.

I laughed softly. "They all are corrupted."

"I am a bad person. I doubt the only way I would ever be in a courtroom was with my hands handcuffed."

"You are not a bad person, Arsene." I told him.

"No, but I am not a very good person either." He said softly.

I turned to him. "You are. You only make wrong choices."

Lupin shook his head. "I would not expect you of all people to believe that."

"I know what is true and what is not. Arsene, I need to only look at you. If you were a bad person you would not have so much love for Genevieve. You would not care so much about Victoria. You even defended me when Dauven insulted me."

"You have forgotten that I am a wanted man."

"I have met wanted men and women who are good. They made mistakes as any other. The difference is that they were caught." I laced our hands together. "You are good, Arsene Lupin. I admit you are not perfect, but not everyone is. You show your love and care so easily. You are a good man, I would not be here with you if you weren't."

"You believe too much in second chances, Cassandra." He lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb before pulling me to his chest. He held me tightly against him and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I looked over at Genevieve. "I wish I were that young again. I would not have to know of all of the troubles of the real world."

Lupin kissed my hair. "I know. I wish I could give you more comfort and tell you I have found the man behind it."

"It was not your fault it happened."

"Nor was it yours."

"He came again last night." I admitted.

"What?" Lupin asked shocked.

"Holmes and the officer were not able to find him. Watson and I kept watch all night." I said leaning into his shoulder.

"Ah, so that is why you are so tired. I am trying to find whoever is behind this, Cassandra. I have every free man keeping a look out."

"You do not need to protect me all of the time." I turned my head and my lips touched his in a brief fluttering kiss.

"I will see to your safety as long as you allow me to do so." He breathed against my lips, before bringing us into another kiss.

I stayed in the comfort of the Lupins a little longer before I finally forced myself to leave. One thing Lupin and I had learned was that Genevieve did not like goodbyes. Whenever I left she was always in tears with Lupin holding her to him. However Lupin had found a clever way to help. As I left he would give me an orchid. He told Genevieve that whenever that flower would wilt then they would see me again.

Genevieve did not want to release me from her hold. Lupin had to untangle her arms and lift her. She buried her face into her father's shoulder. He brushed a hand through her hair before looking at me.

"I am sorry she does this. I think it has to do with her mother."

"I understand." I said. "For years, I had believed that if I did not sleep and stared out the window Holmes would come home sooner from a case."

"Shall I stop by on Wednesday for our weekly walk?" Lupin asked.

"That would be fine."

I left with a pink orchid and a long soaring kiss from Lupin. I was still thinking of him when I walked inside. I was humming under my breath as I handed my coat to Ann and passed Wilson on my way to the study. Unfortunately, because of thoughtless thinking I did not notice that someone was watching me.

"Cassandra?" I'm looked up and saw Grand-mere looking at me from the study doorway. "Why don't we have some tea."

In no time, I found myself sitting across Grand-mere with some tea. This was no incident. She had planned this. She knew that I was hiding something. The problem was to either lie to her, or to let her into my confidence.

"Something has your attention." Grand-mere observed. "You are puzzling over something."

"I am merely thinking over the case." I said. "Mainly over the man that was here last night."

"Yes, it has everyone worried. I know you and Sherlock shall think of something in no time. Sherlock also tells me that you are doing well with Monsieur Lupin."

"Lupin has taken me as his confidence. He cares for me."

Grand-mere folded her hands. "You seem so confident about this. A few days ago you were worried."

I set my tea cup down. "There was no reason for me to worry. I over reacted a bit. With not seeing him as much as I would like, I feared that he believes something was wrong. Besides, I also have to see if he is behind what happened that night."

"What has changed?" She asked.

"New developments."

"There is something more. Something happened." Grand-mere said.

"Nothing happened."

"Cassandra, you are lying. You left this morning on the vague of a mood, but returned humming. There is something that you are hiding, child."

"I only needed fresh air and was fine." I said.

"And the orchid?"

I held the sweet flower tighter. I had no other choice, but to tell her the truth. I sighed. "If I tell you, you must not tell Holmes."

"Cassandra, what happened?" Grand-mere asked.

"Lupin found out about my true identity about a month ago. He found out and I agreed to join him on something."

"Cassandra…"

"He was after someone. I wanted to know why."

She looked at me concerned. "Is Lupin dangerous? You should tell someone if he threatened you into doing this..."

"He did not threaten me into this by any means. He will not hurt me." I reassured her.

"How can you know something like that?" She asked.

I bit my lip. "I have gotten to know him, the real him. He has gotten to know me and well…"

Grand-mere sighed. "Oh, Cassandra. You love him."

"I'm uncertain of that." I admitted. "I do care for him, I really do care. But, love...it's something I still have not found a conclusion. It could very much be love."

"But the break in-

I shook my head. "It was not him. I was with him that night. I was helping him stop the blackmailer Dauven. I know the way he runs things, and this is not his work. He is even looking into the matter himself. He is very concerned."

Grand-mere stared at me. "He seems to care for you a great deal."

"He does." I admitted. "I wish you can see him, Grand-mere. I wish you can see the real him. He would meet your approval. Deep down he is a good man.

"A second chance?"

"He deserves one."

"Yes, but at the same time you must turn him in. Cassandra, what of when that time comes?" asked Grand-mere.

I sighed. "I hope it does not come to that. Lupin will be leaving soon anyway. I'm sure I can convince Holmes that we need to go back to London. He does not like Ganimard as it is."

"And Lupin?"

"We will have to go our separate ways. Neither one of us can change ourselves."

"I am happy that you have found someone who sees you as his equal. I am also happy to see that he does care." She sighed. "I can only hope you know what you are doing, Cassandra."

"That would make two of us, Grand-mere." I admitted.

"Does anyone else know of this?"

"The only person who knows is Jess. I would prefer if it was kept that way for several reasons."

There was a knock on the door. Grand-mere and I looked up and Holmes walked into the room. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said.

"Not at all, Sherlock." Grand-mere said. "Cassandra and I were just having some tea. Would you like to join us?"

Holmes shook his head. "I am afraid not. I only wanted to speak to Cassandra."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Until this man is caught, I think it would be for the best that you were to stay here. Lupin will call here of course, but you should not leave. I know you can handle yourself, but you must also think of the role you are playing while you are here."

I sighed. "Very well."

He gently squeezed my shoulder. "Care to join me in a game of chess after dinner?"

I knew it was his way of apologizing for the set back in our plans. "Only if you do not allow me to win on purpose."

"I accept to your challenge."

That evening after dinner, Holmes and I played a long game of chess. Watson was sitting beside us in the library. "I hope your game has improved." Holmes mentioned as he set the pieces.

"You shall have to see, Holmes."

Once the game was in place, Holmes allowed me to have the first move. After some time, I spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. "Lestrade sent a letter. He has something for us when we return to London."

"Remember to keep your attention to this case until it is finished." Holmes commented as he moved his knight.

I frowned at the placement. "Yes, I am aware."

"Did he say what it was about?" Watson asked.

"He told me it was nothing too serious." I made my move. "He only wishes for us to look at his old case. He did not speak much of it. From what I gathered, it's something that has him attached."

"Blah, attachments." Holmes said. "Nothing good ever comes from a case when you find yourself emotionally involved."

"Doctors go through much of the same thing." Watson said. "At times it is nearly impossible to avoid, but it calls for the detachment."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It robs your judgment." Holmes answered.

"How so?"

He moved another piece, before leaning back. "It can create facts that are not there, your thoughts become tangled thus making it difficult to form conclusions, it also can make a person believe that there is something else to the case when in fact, there are none."

"You always become emotional when it comes to blackmailers, Holmes." I said.

"Emotionally attached is not the same as a general dislike, Cass. I detest blackmailers, next to Jack the Ripper and Moriarty. Blackmailers are able to get away with what they do as no one will ever dare to speak against them or they have enough money and power to destroy the claim." Holmes explained.

"But you were engaged!"

"To which we were not even able to meet the young lady." Watson added.

"She ran away with someone else anyway." I said taking one of Holmes' bishops. "She must have found out his habits."

"Violin playing at three in the morning."

"Bullet holes in the wall."

"The constant mess." Watson said with a wink.

"And the pipe smoked filled rooms." I laughed.

Holmes shook his head. "Time to press on."

"Come now, Holmes, you informed me of all of these things when we first met. It is not fair to make the young lady learn on her own." Watson said lightly.

"I learned those things on my own." I added.

"You were raised living with them." Holmes corrected.

"What did Mrs. Hudson do once she saw the bullet holes anyway?"

"Did you not notice how I was constantly away at the time? Given the chance, I believed that she would shoot me herself."

"I would have been a witness." I said as Holmes took my knight.

"No, she would have given you sweets to not tell a soul."

"And if I was also a witness?" Watson asked.

"Oh, you would have been on it." Watson and I both laughed at this. Holmes smirked as we caught our breath. "Then again, she may have ended you as well. You never tidy up, you always make and excuse and leave."

"Am I the only good one?" I asked with a smile.

"She would have learned the truth quickly."

Soon we were all laughing. For a short time, we had forgotten about the break in, I had even forgotten about Arsene Lupin. It almost seemed as though we were back in Baker Street without a case while all in a good mood. But, all good things must come to an end at one point or another.

After the game, to which Holmes was the victor, I went upstairs to my room. I had just gotten dressed for bed, when I felt light headed. I was aware of the sweet prudent smell that was overwhelming. I started to stagger to the window, hoping to get some fresh air. Suddenly my legs could not hold me and I felt them give out. I tried to crawl, but my mind was becoming blank. Black spots filled my vision before going completely black.

A few minutes later, air rushed into me and I coughed. "Cassandra?" A voice said above me. "Cassandra, wake up."

At first, I had thought that it was all a dream. I felt gentle patting on my face. My eyes slowly opened and a blurry figure danced before me. I tried to fight against the person. I moved around, trying to roll away. I moved my arms out in front of me, shielding myself. I threw out my hands trying to make contact, but the figure took hold of my hands gently.

"Easy, Cassandra, easy. It's alright." The voice said softly.

"Ar-Ars-Arsene?" I asked my voice catching painfully. "What-

"It's alright. Can you try to sit up?"

I nodded my head slightly. I carefully sat up, though I leaned against Lupin as I did. I rested my hand on my sore throat and winced. "I did not expect that."

He moved my hand away and lightly touched my throat. "That son of a-he will not get away with this. Your throat is bruised."

"I'm fine."

Lupin scooped me off the floor. I let out a small squeak as I grabbed ahold of his shoulders. "Let me be the judge of that. After all, I believe I have more medical experience than you."

"I believe I know as much as you do. I have read some of Watson's medical books and journals."

He chuckled as he placed me on my bed. He poured a glass of water and handed it to me. "Drink this, your body needs fluids."

I slowly drank the water as I watched Lupin peer outside the window. "What happened?" I asked.

"You were drugged by chloroform."

"But how?" I asked. "I was alone, and there was nothing off tasting in the food."

"There was a vase with flowers." Lupin explained. "You hate yellow roses, I knew you would not have allowed anything like that to be allowed here. He had placed the roses in here with the chloroform.

I nodded as I slowly understood. "The maid left the window open as she cleaned, I did not close it until before dinner. My room was closed since then. The chloroform became strong, that was why it effected me so quickly."

"Yes, I was outside when I noticed a man climb up the balcony. I rushed up and found him chocking you."

I rubbed my sore throat. "Did you catch him?"

Lupin nodded his head. "Yes."

"I must see him, now."

"You should rest. The drug is still in your system."

I shook my head. " No. I need to know who that man is. I will never be able to rest until I do, Arsene."

"Very well."

He had to help me outside and down the balcony. Once in the garden Lupin, carried me to the carriage. He opened the door and I stared at the man tried up. It took me a moment to adjust seeing this man's face in the dark.

"You know him?" Lupin asked.

I nodded my head. "He tried to kill me before. He is a valet who blackmailed his employer and was killing the witnesses who spoke against his employer. If the police knew, than he would have been arrested and the valet would lose his pay."

"And he came here."

"Most likely to start again. Once he heard I was here...He wanted to finish what he tried to start."

Lupin nodded and then bent his head down to whisper to his man. I tried to catch what was being said, but it was too low. A moment later, he straightened and we made our way back inside. Once there, I closed the window and turned to Lupin.

"What did you say to your worker?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Arsene." I said in a warning tone.

"You need not to concern yourself with it."

"That man tried to kill me. I think I have every right to know."

He sighed. "I gave him orders that is all."

"What orders?"

"You do not need to worry about the valet. He will be dealt with."

"Promise you will not kill him." I said.

"Cassandra-

"No, Arsene, it is not a choice."

"It is always a choice, Cassandra." Lupin said stiffly.

"Killing him will only make things worse." I said.

"You mean you cannot stand me killing someone."

I wrapped my arms over my chest. "If it is what you want to hear, then yes. I do not want you to do this because of me. I won't have you killing someone because I was hurt by them."

"He does not deserve to live after what he has done." Lupin said in a loud harsh whisper. "Not only because of you, but because of the pain he caused. You told me of this man before. The world would be better off without him in it."

"He deserves it, I will admit that the world would be a better place without him in it. However, that is not our place to decide it. You would not be thinking clearly because you want revenge."

"What do you know of it? Speaking to victims of crime-

"Don't you dare start assuming me, Arsene Lupin. I know revenge because I nearly killed a man myself. I would have been able to convince the inspector that it was the right thing to do." I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Did you?" He asked.

"No, Holmes stopped me. He knew what I was planning. If it wasn't for him I would always have it with me for as long as I live."

Lupin sighed as he walked over. He stood in front of me and brushed his fingers over my cheek.

"You know I do not like men who harm women. I also do not want to see you hurt."

I shook my head slowly. "I get hurt, Arsene. It is part of what I do. Some times the injury is nothing to fait over, others I am restricted to bed rest from Watson. I have accepted the fact long ago when doing the things Holmes and I do there is a possibly one day I may never come home to Baker Street."

"I swear that he will not be killed."

"Thank you."

He nodded his head. "I will see you soon."

I grabbed his hand. "Please stay." I whispered.

"You are asking me to stay the night? With you here? Cassandra…"

I blushed and looked away. "Nothing of a certain nature...just...I…I don't want to be alone. Holmes and Watson cannot know of this."

"I understand." He said.

I made sure the door was locked before I got under the covers and moved to one side of the bed. Lupin sat on the bed and untied his shoes. He settled beside me, staying on top of the blanket. He pulled me to him and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I was taken when I was nine." I said softly.

"What happened?" Lupin asked.

"A man wanted revenge on Holmes for incriminating him. He had found out about me and had taken me away for two weeks. I was locked in a room the entire time I was there. I fought at first. All I wanted was to return home and I was not about to let this man control it. But I was losing hope, and I was beaten. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed strong if Holmes had not found me when he did."

"And it is why you cannot stand being alone. Especially when something happens."

"Ever since I've suffered from night terrors about my time there. I haven't had one for some time, but when something catches me off ground or I become frightened by something, they come back. The dreams tend to haunt me when I am alone with dark thoughts. Being left alone in the world is the one greatest fear." I admitted.

Lupin stroked my hair. "You could never be alone, Cassandra. Not when you have so many who care for you."

"Why were you here to begin with?" I asked finding his hand.

"I told you I would see to your safety as long as you allowed. I may not be much, but I am a man of my word."

I turned my head and looked at him. "I did not think you would come personally."

"A good thing I did, or my men would not have noticed. They are good you understand, but I knew where you were right away."

"And how do you know where my room is, Arsene Lupin?" I asked, trying to be cross.

"I told you I have been watching over you. I found where everyone was the first night I came here. Besides a man standing at your balcony was a clue. Here I thought I would be your only nightly visitor."

I chuckled. "Had I known I was such an important person I would have made tea."

Lupin smiled and moved a stray hair from my face. "You should try to sleep. I will stay here until dawn. I am not leaving until then, I promise."

I curled into his side and closed my eyes. The next morning, I found that Lupin's side had gone long cold. I dressed plainly as the white blouse had a very high collar. I also left my hair down and placed it so that it was around my neck. I quickly walked downstairs and into the dinning room.

Holmes was reading the newspaper, his right hand was bandaged.

"Holmes, what happened?" I asked coming up beside him.

"Someone was in the garden early this morning."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Lupin. I wanted to stop him. I almost had him, but he had a pocket knife. I noticed it at the last moment." Holmes said. "Don't look so concerned. Watson said the cut was not deep."

I shook my head. "I did not think he would do something like this." I said honestly.

"It only proved he was behind the first break in."

"How so?"

"He came back here for something. He also came here prepared for trouble from the last time. Watson and I will speak with Ganimard about this."

"I will go with you." I said.

Holmes shook his head as he stood. "No, you will stay here with Grand-mere."

"Holmes-

He held my shoulders. "I need you to look after Grand-mere. If Lupin comes to see you, have Wilson near. Do not leave this house, Cassandra. We do not know his game."

As soon as Holmes and Watson left, I sent a message to Lupin. I knew it would only be a matter of time until Ganimard went off in search of Lupin's home. Ganimard would not rest until he did and I doubt Holmes would be able to stop him at this point. Lupin needed to get Genevieve out of that house.

As I walked to the study, Wilson stopped me. "I was told to watch over you." He said simply.

"And you will report what you see to Holmes." I answered, my tone flat.

"I am under your grandmother's employment. She never mentioned this development."

I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. "Thank you, Wilson."

I was pacing in the study until he arrived. Lupin noticed right away I was worried. He closed the door behind him and walked over.

"What is this all about?" He asked. "If this is about what happened this morning-

"What did happen?" I asked as I stopped my pacing and turned to him.

"Your mister Holmes surprised me as I was on my way out. We got into a shuffle. I did not hurt him too badly."

"You pulled a knife on him." I said shaking my head.

"I swear it was a reflex. By the time he noticed, I had to do something. It only shocked him for a moment, long enough for me to jump the wall and run down some alleys."

"He did say that it was not too bad. However, the damage has already been done. Everyone believes that you are behind the break in. Holmes and Watson left to explain everything to Ganimard. You know he will see that you are under arrest for this. That man you found last night will prove your innocence."

"Cassandra…"

"I know it may not be much, however it will change the way Holmes sees you. I will be able to explain everything to him."

Lupin shook his head. He rested his hands on my shoulders. "What makes you say that?"

"The first thing about being a consulting detective, is that you sometimes make your own judgements on who is innocent. Holmes will listen, I know he will. He knows the valet was on the run and wanting revenge on me." I explained. "You will not be completely freed of your crimes, but he will help you in any way that he can."

"He will not see me the way that you do."

"You don't know that for certain. Telling him about the valet will mean something to him. He may not trust you at first, but I know him. Once we tell him everything he will help you. Genevieve has no one else but you, yes? He will see that you both stay together. I don't know what he can do exactly, however he will help."

Lupin sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"I care for both of you. This way, neither of you will be hurt."

He cupped my face. "You cannot have it both ways, Cassandra. You will have to choose."

I shook my head. "I can't. Do not ask me to choose, Arsene."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against mine. "I won't, but you will have to choose eventually."

"Is it foolish for me to believe that I can do this so no one will suffer in the end?" I asked.

Lupin smiled sadly. "No, it is never foolish to hope for something."

"Have you hoped for something?"

He smiled and lightly brushed his lips over mine. "I have you here with me, don't I?"

I deepened the kiss. Lupin pulled me against him. I reached up and rested my hands on his shoulders. Suddenly the doors bust open. We pulled away as Holmes and Ganimard walked in with Watson behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with work and my hours just changed so I'm working extra hours for now. This was a hard chapter to write and I'm not completely happy with it, but it is better than what it was. I only own Cassandra, everyone else belongs to Doyle and Lupin belongs to Maurice. Flames are not wanted, however reviews are welcomed. _**

* * *

**_"What this case is about is a betrayal of trust."_**

**_ Grover Norquist_**

**_Chapter 17_**

I cursed mentally. Everything was going wrong today. With the display of Lupin and I together like this, I knew Holmes would see more than Watson or Ganimard. I knew it would also be difficult to explain anything to Holmes at this point. He would be far too stubborn to listen to me. Lupin sensed my uneasiness and his hand rested on my back for a moment trying to give me comfort. This caught Holmes' eye and I stepped away, placing some space between Lupin and I.

"I should have known you would have gone here trying to convince your lover of your innocence, Lupin." Ganimard sneered.

"I am shocked you still have a job, Inspector. It seems you always fail in the end." Lupin said calmly folding his arms over his chest.

"I have worked far too hard to let you escape now."

"And yet you had to hire a woman to do what you never could. I daresay that she is better at this job than you can ever hope to be. Maybe giving a woman such power and freedom would not be such a terrible thing if so much is done."

"Clearly you know who Miss Vernet is." Holmes said.

"But, of course, I know." Lupin said. "There is nothing that I do not know. I have my ways, Mister Holmes."

"Holmes, I need to tell you something." I said.

"Not now, we will talk later."

I walked towards Holmes. "This is important. There is something I need to tell you, something you must know."

There was a knock and I looked over to find Wilson at the open door of the room. "Miss…"

"Make certain Mrs Leroux does not come near this room." Holmes ordered firmly. I saw the glare he shot at Wilson and knew it was because Wilson had not followed Holmes' orders as he should have before.

Wilson turned to me with his brow raised. I knew it was his way of asking if he needed to interfere. For a belief moment, I considered how hopeful it would be to convince him to knock Ganimard out with something heavy so that I would have time to speak to Holmes. Then again, he would not be willing to do so anyway, annoying spy is far too loyal to Mycroft.

I shook my head sightly. "Please do as Mr. Holmes says, Wilson."

"Miss." He said with a bow before he left.

I turned to Holmes. "Really now, there was no need for you to-

"I am placing you, Arsene Lupin under arrest." Ganimard interrupted me.

Lupin laughed coldly. "Whatever for, dear Ganimard?"

"The list goes on."

"While you list all of the crimes I am wanted for, I shall make my grand escape as always." Lupin could not resist in teasing the man further.

"You have been charged with breaking and entering of this home." Ganimard said.

"To which you have no evidence that I ever did such a thing. I was not here the first night that Miss Vernet told me of this. I was in fact at my home all night. You may ask my maid and footman if you do not believe me."

Ganimard folded his hands in front of him. "There are the facts here that point to you for this crime. You have injured not only Mr Sherlock Holmes, but also Jessica Lipton while attempting to break in."

"I confess to injuring Mister Holmes, but I never laid a hand to Mrs Lipton." Lupin said. "I do not harm the fairer sex."

"You also are charged with kidnapping"

I frowned. "What are you talking about, Inspector?"

"I was not aware of this." Holmes added.

"Yes, I had hoped to inform you and Miss Vernet of this sooner. Perhaps one of you would be able to speak to the child. The child is very upset and no one has been able to get a word from her."

"What child do you speak of?" Lupin asked.

"We went to your house, Lupin. There was a little girl screaming and in tears." Ganimard said with a smirk.

Genevieve. They found her and thought she belonged to someone else. I let my eyes fall on Lupin for a moment. He wasn't happy. We both knew how terrified the little girl would have been when Ganimard bust into the house.

"She is a child of one of the maids." Lupin replied.

"We looked into that and no one claimed her."

"What makes you think she was kidnapped?" I asked.

Inspector Ganimard's eyes narrowed. "Because I do not even want to think about what other reason she may be there."

Lupin could not contain his rage. He growled out something before he tried to dive for Inspector Ganimard. I moved in front of him and pushed him back by his shoulders. "It will make matters worse for you, Lupin. Do not fight him." I said.

"She was not supposed to be a part of this. She is not a part in anything I do. I see to that!" He said.

"I know. Please, let me handle it."

As Holmes and Watson came closer, Lupin grabbed my wrists and squeezed them. "Don't let them take her from me, I am begging you, Cassandra. Please do whatever you can, just do not let her go to l'orphelinat. Don't let Genevieve be sent there."

"I promise." I whispered to him.

He pushed me out of his way as Holmes and Watson grabbed his shoulders. Lupin did not give them a fight. He gave me one last pleading look before Holmes handcuffed him and handed him to Ganimard. I grabbed Homes' shoulder.

"Homes, listen to me. You are making a mistake about Arsene Lupin."

"Not now, Cassandra." He brushed me off.

"Lupin was not the man behind the break in..."

"I said not now." Holmes barked.

I frowned, but followed them out. I knew Holmes was going over the interactions he noticed between Lupin and myself. Once outside Lupin was being ruffly shoved in the back of the police cab. Ganimard was pleased as he climbed in the cab without a word to Holmes or I.

"Cassandra!"

I turned around and was met with Genevieve crashing into me. She sobbed into my skirt, holding onto me tightly. I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I only ran my hand through her hair and it seemed to be calming her down somewhat.

"Why is Papa in there? I'm afraid." Genevieve said softly.

"It's alright." I told her. "He just found some trouble your father did. You will come with me for the night."

"You will help him, won't you, Cassandra?"

"Of course I will."

"Promise you will?" She asked looking at me. "Promise you will help Papa?"

"Yes, I promise you I will do everything I can." I said knelling in front of her. "Your father will be aright."

Lifting my head I noticed both Watson and Holmes staring at me. Watson was in shock, but his eyes softened at Genevieve. I knew he would be able to understand. Holmes...he was torn. I could not read what exactly. His facade was up, and there was no way for me to know what he was feeling.

"Take her inside." Holmes said.

"Go on, I have a few things to do first. Doctor Watson will watch over you while I am away." I pushed Genevieve gently towards the door.

Watson smiled at her kindly and she returned it. I looked back and watched as Holmes started to walk away.

"Holmes?" I called out. He ignored me. I raced over and caught up to him. "I can explain everything."

He turned around stiffly and glared at me. "There is no need to explain your foolishness."

"If you would just let me explain…"

"We will speak later if that is your wish. Now I have work to do, go...go do whatever it is you do now." He said in a cold voice as he got into a cab.

I surprised him by getting in beside him and calling up to the cabbie to take us to the police station. I then turned to Holmes. "No, you will listen to what I have to tell you about the mistake you are making. As for my foolishness as you called it, it just happened, Holmes."

Holmes snorted. "And why prey tell did it happen in the first place?

"He found out about who I was and wanted my help with something."

"And so you helped him commit a crime? Wonderful, Cassandra. You have certainly outdone yourself."

"For god's stake it wasn't like that. He was after a blackmailer. Yes, a blackmailer and so I helped him." I said.

"So all of this time...you lied." He said slowly.

"No, of course now. Only up to the night of the dance the Roux's held. He overheard us. He made me a proposal to learn the reason why he was in Paris in the first place. It was the only thing we hadn't learned and I wanted to know. He was after a blackmailer by the name of Dauven. I wanted to stop the blackmailer. I thought once I did, then it would be the end of it."

"The night you went out drinking-

"I was with Lupin, yes. It was when we stopped Dauven. He wasn't killed, but I can not say for certain he was not harmed by his clients. Then the storm grew worse and I stayed the night. That was when...well…"

Holmes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cassandra, please tell me you didn't-

"No, it wasn't that. He knows me, Holmes. He knows me and has accepted me. For once I have someone who truly understand me."

"He is a wanted man. He broke into the house. Grand-mere's house if I may remind you."

"I know what he is Holmes. Lupin was not the one behind the break in." I said.

"Cassandra, he was outside this morning." Holmes said.

"Yes, but he did not break in. He caught the person who did."

"Prey tell?"

"The valet from the case with Lady Hopkins. He had found out I was here. He is the one who broke in and hurt Jess. Lupin has nothing to do with this." I explained.

"That still does not explain what Lupin was doing here."

"I told him of the break ins. He told me that he was watching over the house at night."

"You speak well of him. Yet you seem to have forgotten about the fight between us this morning." Holmes said drily.

"Your injury was not done on purpose." I said.

"How can you be sure?"

"Would you have listened to him? 'Excuse me, sir, but I am not behind the break in. I actually caught him last night and was watching over Cassandra after her near death, but she couldn't come to you.' You would have arrested him on the spot. He did not see you and you shocked him."

"What near death?"

"Do you remember the valet from the case with Lady Hopkins? He wanted revenge so he came last night. He had placed some chloroform in my room. I was drugged last night and he snuck in. Lupin saved me." I moved my hair to the side and pulled down my collar, showing him the bruise.

"That does not explain why he is was still there this morning." Holmes said.

"I asked him to stay. I could hardly come to you about it." I said.

"And where is this valet now?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Which is why we must speak to Lupin as soon as possible."

"You mean, you do not want to think about your beloved Lupin in a holding cell." He said in a cold tone.

I glared at him. "Just because I have feelings for someone does not mean it is clouding my judgement." I said.

"For God's sake, Cassandra. Can't you see that it is?" Holmes exclaimed. "You are defending Arsene Lupin of all people-

"He is not as awful as you think."

"He is a criminal." Holmes said.

"He had a reason for it, Holmes. He wanted to get back at people whom he felt were in the wring because they have too much." I said.

"That does not excuse him for what he has done."

"You are right, it does not. But it does not mean it makes him a lesser man. We have both seen that and you have let some of them go. The law does not always see justice, you told me that, remember?"

"I also told you what foolishness it is to fall in love. How damaging letting your emotions overrun your mind was. I have told you many things, child. However, you ignore the simple elementary of the very base of what we do." Holmes said in a very cold voice.

I opened my mouth, but closed it. I turned away from him and stared out the window for the rest of the ride to the station. When we arrived Holmes and I walked to Ganimard's office. The man had a small audience of officers as he told them how he stopped Arsene Lupin.

I stepped out of the room and made my way to the holding cells. I knew Lupin would be there still as he would be questioned here further before he was taken to prison. There, the officer on duty only nodded his head to me, knowing who I was and why he believed I was there.

"He's in the very last cell." He told me.

I thanked him, before I walked down the row. Lupin was sitting on the ground staring into his hands. I walked over and grabbed the bars. Still he did not look at me. He knew it was me, but he would not show any recognition.

"She's safe. Genevieve is back at the townhouse. Watson is looking after her. No doubt Grand-mere will do the same, she is in good hands."

He sighed and looked at me. I winced. His left eye was black while his nose was swollen with some blood still on. Lupin noticed my look and smiled painfully. "I wish I could say I did worse to Ganimard."

"You know he would have made matters worse for you then they already are." I told him logically.

"I'm in a cell. I do not think things could get worse." Lupin said in a humorless voice.

I let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come. You and Genevieve would have been able to escape together if I hadn't."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I complicated things." I said softly. "Holmes...he will never forgive me for what I have done."

Lupin moved closer and wrapped his hand around mine. "You have spoken to him."

"I told him everything. I betrayed him, Arsene. He will never be able to forgive me."

"He will. Give him some time." I shook my head, trying not to show how much Holmes' words had wounded me. "You had a fight."

"Yes. I tried to explain...he will not listen I am afraid. Perhaps I am a fool for believing that he would. I need you to tell me where the valet is." I said.

"My men have him at a room in the pub not far from your home." Lupin explained. "You told me of how you used to go there. I thought it would be a good place to keep him. The owner was willing to allow the usage of the room once your name was mentioned."

"Maybe then Holmes will believe me."

Lupin stroked my right hand lightly. "Don't worry about getting me out, Cassandra. I have a plan."

"What?"

"Just...keep your window unlocked tonight." He whispered softly.

I could hear the officer and Holmes talking before Holmes begun to make his way to us. "Arsene, what is it are you planning exactly?"

"I cannot give you details at the moment, I am afraid. All I can say is keep an eye out."

He gave me one last look before he removed his hands and stepped away. I brought my hands to my sides and kept my eyes on Lupin. Holmes appeared next to me. "Ganimard has everything handled from here. Our services are no longer required here." He said stiffly.

"And here I thought we did not accuse one with facts proving their innocence."

"Cassandra-

I turned to him. "The evidence is before you, Holmes. It is not me whose feelings are clouding their judgement."

I walked away from him and started making my way outside when Ganimard stopped me. "I must admit, Miss Vernet I did not expect you to have been able to help capture Arsene Lupin."

"I know my trade." I answered.

"Yes you do. Quite unusual you understand. Seeing a woman doing a man's job."

I frowned. "Sometimes it is a woman who does better then the man."

"You wish to continue to do this?"

"What is it you are trying to say, Inspector?" I asked.

"You cannot expect to do this forever." Ganimard said. "Lestrade and Mister Holmes may humor you by allowing you such freedom, however it will not last. One day you will find yourself unable to continue in this area, then what will become of you? No man, woman, or child will ever see you as you want them to see. They will only see you as being different."

"You are wrong, I won't stop doing what I do."

"You say that now-

"Frankly, Inspector it is really none of your concern. In fact, how I plan to live out my life is no one's concern. I also mean what I say so understand this. I will never stop being a consulting detective." I said firmly.

"You must admit that even you have feelings. There are certain things that you are not even immune to."

I stared at him for a moment. "Are you making an allegation against me?"

"I would not call it that. Merely...an observation."

"Good day, Inspector."

When I returned, Genevieve rushed to greet me. She spoke of the story Watson had been telling her, and how Grand-mere served her tea. I smiled and listened as I quickly told Wilson to check on the valet at the pub. Then I wrote a message to Lestrade telling him about the valet and that he should send out officers to take him back to London. I led Genevieve into the sitting room and closed the door behind me. We sat on the settee and she curled against me.

"When will Papa come back?" She asked.

"Soon." I answered.

"When he does come back, we will be leaving."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I know."

"I wish we didn't have to leave."

"Your father does it because his work is risky. He does not want you hurt."

"I know." She turned her head up and stared at me. "Will you come with us?"

Her question surprised me for a moment. "Where did you get such an idea?"

"I want you to stay with us. Papa is happy when you are with us. I don't remember her anymore. I...see you instead." Genevieve replied softly.

My eyes softened as I slowly understood. Lupin had told me that it was little over two years since Genevieve's mother died. I also knew how attached she was to me. I never wanted to fall in love, Holmes gave me reason after reason on why I shouldn't. However, somehow I had.

But to be a mother...the thought never crossed my mind. What did I know about children? Children were the one thing I knew nothing of. With Genevieve, I only told her stories. I could protect her, but to give her the affection she needed...I was uncertain I was unable to do that.

I sighed and looked at her blue eyes. "Genevieve, I can't. I'm sorry. You must understand your father and I...our work is so different from each other. We cannot...being together would interfere with it. Neither of us are willing to give it up."

"But you love each other."

"Love is not always enough. Sometimes it can be, but not for your father and I. We love what we do even more." The young girl looked down and I lifted her chin. "It does not mean we do not care for each other, nor does it mean we do not care for you. I still want to be your friend. Can we do that?"

She nodded and sniffed. "Yes."

"No matter what happens with me and your father, you can always write to me should the need arise." I promised.

"How will you know where I am?" She asked.

"I will find a way."

"Just as Papa will find a way to get out of trouble?"

I laughed. "Yes. Just as he gets out of trouble. Now, I know the cook made cookies this morning. Why don't we see if they are finished?"

Genevieve gave me a weak smile. I took her to the kitchen and left her in cook's hands. I walked into the library. Grand-mere and Watson were sitting in two chairs across from each other. Holmes must have arrived while I was with Genevieve. He stood in front of the fireplace looking into the flames.

"The valet is in a room above a pub not far from here." I said. "Wilson said he would handle it. I sent word to Lestrade about the valet."

"What about the girl?" Grand-mere asked.

"She is staying with me until I can help Lupin." I answered.

"Is that wise?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "She has no where to go. It will only be until I think of some way to help Lupin."

Holmes shook his head slowly. "How can you think he deserves a second chance?"

"Because I can see he does, Holmes. There are some things he keeps to himself because a part of him that is a good person was hurt. He does not want to feel that pain again and that is why he does what he does." I explained.

"And you want me to help him?"

I sighed. "No, because at this point, I know you won't. At least give him the chance to voice his side just this once. If it was not for him, I would be dead. He has a child, she does not have anyone else. You know where she would go and what those places are like."

"What happened to the girl's mother?" Holmes asked.

"She died almost three years ago...Don't look at me like that. Lupin had nothing to do with it. You know he does not kill."

"If you don't count the police."

"The death of the officers was not on purpose. He assured me."

Holmes snorted. "Well if he assured you, that changes everything."

"You read his file, you know he has never killed anyone." I said.

"Yes, I have read his file. I also know what he is capable of. He tricks people into believing what he wants them to believe." He said.

"But with all of the work and research she has done, don't you think Cassandra would be able to determine if Lupin was lying?" Watson asked coming to my defense.

Holmes turned to him. "You believe her?"

"Of course, I believe her."

"I too trust her." Grand-mere said. "It would be unlike her to jump into things quickly. She knows her work, Sherlock."

"It seems, Holmes you are the only one who does not believe my judgement." I said. "You said yourself from the beginning that Inspector Ganimard was obsessed with Arsene Lupin. You saw what he had done to Lupin already. There is no telling what else he may do to him. I cannot stand by and let him be punished for something he did not do. I know he did other crimes, but the break in is not one of them."

He walked over to me. "You do realize what risk you place yourself in? Once he goes missing Ganimard will know you are behind it."

"I know." I said.

"There is no Lestrade here to help you. Ganimard will see you convicted for this."

"If it means freeing Lupin just this once and having the valet in our hands, than it will be worth something."

"I only hope you know what you are doing, Cassandra." Holmes said finally stepping back. "Because I do not know how I am to get you out of this mess. You are about to make a large mistake. I do not even know if I will be able to undo it."

"Then it is my mistake to make, Holmes."

Later that evening, Genevieve and I were in my room. She had fallen asleep and I had tucked her into bed. I was reading over something at my desk when the window opened. I stood up as Lupin staggered into the room. He looked a little worse for wear since I saw him that afternoon.

"You need to sit down." I told him. He started to shake his head, but I pushed him gently down in the chair. I fetched the water basin from the nightstand and knelt down in front of Lupin.

"No, I can't. I need to see Genevieve and make certain she is alright"

"Genevieve is fine as you can see." I wetted a cloth and placed it on his face. "Now hold still. It will be less painful if you don't move."

As I cleaned off the dried blood, Lupin laced my free hand with his. "Ganimard questioned me for hours."

"And he is allowed to treat you like this?" I asked shocked.

"I doubt they would question his ways in interrogation."

I shook my head. "Nothing like this would have happened in London. Well it least not under Inspector Lestrade. How were you able to escape?"

"The guard who was watching me was one of my men." He said.

"Clever of you."

"I also had someone dressed as me to led Ganimard away from here."

"How long until he notices do you think?" I asked.

"I am not certain, but long enough to sneak Genevieve away. Also enough time to try to convince you to come with us."

"You know I can't."

"It does not mean I will not try."

I sighed and set the water basin to the side. "Arsene…"

"I am a selfish man, Cassandra. I know what we agreed, but I do not want to let you go. I care far too much for you than to simply be without you. Don't tell me you do not feel the same."

"You know I care for you."

"Then allow for me to kidnap you." He said.

I shook my head. "You know it would only make me despise you."

"The notion did cross my mind." Lupin admitted. "There is another reason you will not come with me isn't there?"

"I can't leave Holmes. For the longest time he is all I had. I won't betray him again, I can't." I admitted.

He nodded his head. "I know. You are both loyal to each other. He told me you would not give up being a detective."

"When did-

"The holding cell. He told me he knew I had a way to escape. He didn't know what the plan was, but he said that I would have a plan. He then told me that I was to not take you with me where ever it was I did go. He said he does not want you to give up what you have worked for your whole life."

"I cannot stop being a detective and I cannot fail him." I said.

"I know and I will never ask that of you. I don't want to get in between you and Mister Holmes." Lupin said. "It does not mean that it is not difficult not to take you."

"Do also understand how difficult this is for me? I want to go with, but it's not logical. It will not end the way we want."

Lupin nodded his head. "I know and I really do love you, Cassandra. I know how sentimental you find that statement, but I do and I think you care for me the same way as well."

There was a long silence. I knew Lupin did not have much more time, yet I was unwilling to let him go. A part of me longed to go with him, to give up what I worked for. However, the logical part knew it would not last. I would be unhappy and start regretting my decision to stay with Lupin.

I looked down at our clasped hands. "Will we...will there be any contact between us after all of this?"

"I'm not sure."

"You know where I will be if you are able to send word." I said.

Lupin smiled softly. "And you shall know it is I who sent it."

I gently squeezed his hand. "I will miss you."

"And I you."

Lupin stood and walked over to the bed. He carefully lifted Genevieve and pulled her against him. "Papa?" Genevieve's tired voice asked.

"Everything is alright, little one." He said kissing her hair. "Go back to sleep."

She nested her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes. I smiled at the scene. Lupin used his free arm to pull me towards him. He cupped my face and tilted it upwards. He pressed his lips to mine as we shared our last kiss.

Just as quick as it started it ended. Lupin pulled away and went to the window. He glanced back at me one last time before disappearing into the night. I turned back to my desk and looked at Lupin's open file. I picked it up and tossed it into the lit fireplace.

About an hour later, I heard raised voices downstairs. I walked downstairs and was met with Ganimard and a group of officers. Holmes looked none too pleased which meant Ganimard had stormed his way inside.

"Inspector, what a surprise to see you here at this time at night. I thought the case of Arsene Lupin has been closed?" I said lightly climbing down the stairs.

"It was until the man went missing." He answered, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Oh? And what is the reason you felt you had to bring an army of officers to give us this bit of news?"

"Where is he, Miss Vernet?" Ganimard asked in a strained voice.

"Where is who, Inspector?" I asked.

"Where is Arsene Lupin?"

I shook my head. "I cannot begin to fathom why you believe I would know the answer to that."

"You care a great deal for him. It is something that I can even see." Inspector Ganimard said.

"I have no idea what it is you are accusing me of. However, you have permission to search. You will not find him here. Now, would you care to begin your search down here or must you start with the upstairs first?""

Ganimard and I stared at each other for a long moment. He was the one to look away first. "No, that will not be necessary-" He faltered.

"Very well then. To think you came all the way here, Inspector to ask me a question with your officers with you...it is very flattering although it was wasted time on your part." I said coldly.

"My apologies." Ganimard said embarrassed.

"Good night, Inspector. I am certain Wilson will show you the way out."

Wilson, ever the spy, appeared at the mention of his name. He gracefully led the inspector and officers out. I turned around and started to climb upstairs. "So he is gone then?" Holmes asked.

"I would not have risked the search if he had not left." I said without turning around.

"Cassandra-

I shook my head. "Not tonight, Holmes. Please just...not tonight."

Sometime later I was leaning against the railing of the balcony. The last orchid I had gotten from Lupin was in my hand. It was wilted. It was strange how I upset I was about it. I knew he would not be able to give me a new one as he had been doing for the past few weeks. I stared at it for a long time before I threw it.


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Authors note: I'm alive! So long story short, I've had the most epic writers block. I finally broke it and was able to end this story here. While this part is over, fear not for there is a final part to Cassandra's story. I have some drafts written up and know for the most part how this story will go._**

**_However, it will be a while unto it is uploaded. I want to at least get the story half way though before posting it. This is because I really do not want to leave you hanging for months again. I will be updating the two previous stories as I have made several big changes that will impact the final part._**

**_Since I will be waiting for some time to upload, the one shots will resume to keep you all entertained. Now, to the basics. I only own Cassandra. Everyone else belongs to Doyle. Reviews are loverly, while flames are used to keep Baker Street warm at night._**

* * *

**_ "He was beaten (he knew that) but he was not broken." _**

**_ Jack London_**

Chapter 18

A few months had passed since we had returned from Paris. My betrayal to Holmes was still in the air, creating a wall between us. I had worked different cases with Lestrade, hoping it would Holmes enough space. Holmes had not forgiven me for what I had done. I was not certain if he ever would. One day in April would change all of that.

Holmes was at his desk working. I knew he was solving a problem for John Vincent Harden and could not be bothered. I myself was in the mist of finishing a case, one which will be recorded at a later time. I was sitting in my chair looking over the reports for my case. Mrs. Hudson had entered the room not long after Watson had returned from a walk.

"A young woman by the name of Violet Smith is here to see you, Mister Holmes." she said. "She claims it is of the most important matter to speak to you."

"Tell her I am busy at this time." Holmes answered.

Mrs Hudson had turned to me to ask, but I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'm busy at this time as well."

The good landlady nodded her head and left. A few minutes later, Mrs Hudson's loud protest met out ears. The door opened and a young woman entered. She was very beautiful. She was tall and graceful. Her hair was blonde and naturally curled. Her blue eyes rested on all three of us in the room.

"Mr Holmes?" She asked.

"Yes, I am he. You must be Miss Smith. As my land lady told you, I am unable to see to your case at this time. I would have my associate Miss Cassandra Vernet handle it, but she is also otherwise busy at the moment as it seems."

"It is very important that I may speak to you."

"I am sorry, but whatever you have to say is not as important as-

"Should I tell you why I came here first and then allow you to make the decision of whether it is important enough for you to take?" She asked.

It was at that moment I decided that liked the determined woman. It also meant that I would take on her case. I pushed aside my work and stood. "And what is it that is troubling you?" Holmes and I asked at the same moment.

There was a long silence as we glared at each other. While we were both willing to take Miss Smith's case, we were not yet ready to work together. Before a game of wits was to be played between us over the matter, Watson coughed and then smiled.

"It seems Miss Smith that they are both willing to work your case. This is in your favor as your troubles will soon be over." He said.

Watson had apparently made the decision for both of us. He decided we had to work together on this. I knew it would be fruitless to argue the matter with Watson. Holmes came to the same thought as he too smiled and asked Miss Smith to take her seat.

"Now prey tell what is this urgent matter of yours." Holmes began. "It cannot be your health, a cyclist must be full of energy."

Once she recovered from the shock. Miss Smith nodded her head. "Yes, a good deal, Mister Holmes. It is part of why I came to you."

"You are a musician." I added. "The spatulate finger-end. Anyone who plays has them. I have it myself. Yours now, however is much more rounded as it is your profession to play."

"Yes, I teach music."

"From your complexion I gather you teach in the country." Holmes said.

"Yes, sir; near farnham, on the borders of Surrey."

After such pleasantries, we found out the beginning of Miss Smith's tale. She spoke of her father and of his death. Then she spoke about her father's brother in South Afica. Then she told us how strange it was to seen an advertisement for her and her mother's whereabouts. There they had met with two men. Mr Carruthers and Mr. Woodley, who had been friends with her uncle before he died in South Africa of poverty.

"And when was this interview?" Asked Holmes.

"Four months ago." Miss Smith answered.

He nodded his head and waved his hand. "Prey proceed."

"Mr. Woodley seemed to me to be most unpleasant."

"In what way?"

"He was always making eyes at me. I thought that he was perfectly hateful, the manners of that man! I was certain Cyril would not wish me to know such a person." She explained.

"Oh, so your young man's name is Cyril." I said smiling.

Miss Violet Smith blushed and then laughed. "I would ask how you knew Miss Vernet, but I suppose my face gave it away."

"That and you spoke so fondly of him. You said you had no other relation besides your mother. Who else could this man be?"

"Yes, Cyril Morton. We hope to be married at the end of summer, but that is not what you want to hear about. What I said about the mannerisms of Mr. Woodley is true, on the other hand, Mr. Carruthers was more agreeable." Miss Smith said. "He also suggested that I would teach music to his daughter who is ten."

"And all was well." I said.

"It was well at first. Then Mr. Woodley came to stay for a week. He was so dreadful, and quite a brute to me."

"He made his intentions very clear to you." Holmes said in a gentle tone.

The young woman nodded her head. "Yes, very clear, Mister Holmes. One day after dinner, he seized my arms and swore he would not let me go until I had kissed him. I tried to fight against him, but he is such a strong horrid man. Mr. Carruthers came and tore him from me. Mr. Woodley turned upon him, knocked him down, and cut his face open. It was the last time I had seen Mr. Woodley."

Holmes and I said nothing. We were both taking in what she had told us. Miss Smith took the moment to collect herself before she moved on in her tale.

"Now, we have come to why I came here. You know every Saturday I leave to visit my mother. The road to Chiltern Grange is lonely. Two weeks ago I was passing this place when I chanced a look behind and saw a man also on a bicycle. I looked back again before reaching Farnham, but the man was gone. I thought no more about it, but on the following Monday, he was there. The same happened the next Saturday and Monday."

"At any of the times you saw him, did he approach you at all?" I ventured to ask.

"That is the strange thing, Miss Vernet. He always kept his distance and spoke not a word to me. I mentioned it to Mr. Carruthers and he ordered a horse and trap so I may not make the journey alone. They did not arrive this morning and so again I had to cycle to the station. You can imagine the man followed me. However, I was not alarmed, but I was filled with curiosity. I slowed down my machine, but so did he. I stopped altogether, but he stopped also. I then decided to lay a trap for him. There is a sharp turning of the road and I pedaled very quickly around and then I stopped and waited. But he never appeared. I went back and looked around the corner, but he was not on the road. There was no side road at the point down which he could have gone."

Holmes let out a chuckle and rubbed his hands. "This case certainly presents some features of its won. How much time elapsed between your discovery that the road was clear?"

"Two or three minutes." Miss Smith answered.

"Then he could not have retreated down the road." I said. "Miss Smith, you say that there are no side roads."

"None."

"Then he must have taken a footpath on the side."

Miss Smith shook her head. "It could not have been on the side of the heath or I would have seen him."

Holmes leaned back in his chair. "By the process of exclusion we arrive at the fact that he made his way towards Charlington Hall, which as I understand is situated in its own grounds on one side of the road. Anything else?"

"Nothing, Mister Holme."

There was something she was puzzling over. "Miss Smith, what has you troubled just now?" I asked.

"It has seemed to me sometimes that my employer Mr. Carruthers takes a great deal of interest in me." She said. "He has never said anything of it. He is a perfect gentleman, but a girl always knows."

"You will let me know any fresh development, Miss Smith." Holmes said. "I am very busy at the moment, but I will find time to make some inquires into your case."

"And the same with me." I added.

After Miss Violet Smith took her leave, Holmes sat in his chair and pulled out his pipe. "It is part of the settled order of nature that such a girl should have followers."

I snorted. "A bit overdramatic, Holmes."

"No doubt it is some secretive lover." He went on. "Perhaps even that Morton fellow of hers."

"Hardly." I said. "Anyone deeply in love would know that person, no matter the disguise. Besides, don't you think he would have made himself known by now? No, it is not Morton. If this is unnerving her, he wouldn't do such a thing."

"And how many disguises has your Lupin put on before?"

"If you must know, he hasn't. I have not seen nor heard from him since the night he escaped." I answered in a cold voice.

"Then he has not kept his word to you. It was all for nothing, Cassandra."

"Why not focus at the tasks at hand, Holmes? I know I shall."

Nothing else was said about Miss Smith's case. Holmes decided that Watson would go down to Farnham on Monday. I had no objections on the matter. For the rest of the weekend, I continued on my case finishing the loose ends. By Sunday evening, my case had came to a close so I informed Watson I would join him the next morning.

We caught the early train at 9:13. Watson and I sat in silence for most of the journey. "I trust your case went well?" Watson finally asked.

"Well enough I suppose. Working with someone other than Lestrade was rather difficult."

"He was not with you?"

"No, I was with Inspector Bradstreet." I asked.

"And how long will you continue to work with the yard? Holmes is puzzled by his other case, I am sure if you ask him, he will let you join in. Isn't high time you both work together again?"

"You know that depends on him, Watson."

Watson sighed. "If this is about Lupin-

"You know it is. I betrayed him. He won't ever forgive me for that and I do not blame him." I said looking out the window. "But I do not need to be reminded of it."

"Have you ever stopped to think that Holmes did not want you involved with him was because he knew Lupin would break your heart?" He asked gently.

"I knew what I was getting into from the beginning. I knew it would not end well, but I still wanted to at least try. Before all of this I never wanted to fall in love, I even made Holmes swear that he would have to poison me if I did. But, I did somehow."

"And why did you?"

"Lupin understood me, we had our disagreements, but I knew he could never ask me to change myself. Strange how I lectured Jess at first about changing when the thought had also crossed my mind. For a moment, I didn't want to be me, Watson." I admitted. "That is why Holmes is angry at me. He knew I was becoming so caught up that I was willing to change myself."

"You shouldn't have to change yourself." Watson said. "For Jess...she changed her appearance, but she is still the same girl who ran all over London."

"I know that, Lupin even knew it. But the notion did crossed my mind and Holmes had to be the one to remind me. I doubt he will ever forgive me for my foolishness."

Watson did not ask anything else about it. Instead he changed the topic and asked about my case. For the rest of the journey I told him about it. The path which Miss Violet Smith had described was just as she said. Watson and I were walking observing the scenery.

"There are several places for the man to hide." Watson had noted.

"Yes, and no other roads. Something sinister could happen without anyone's notice. Why don't you go down there near the gate and the corner. I will go behind one of the hedges. That way we have eyes on both sides."

"It would be for the best."

A few moments later, the mystery cyclist came down the road. When he reached the end of Charlington grounds, he sprang from his bicycle and came to the gap in a hedge near me. I moved an inch to get a better look, but the man turned. I quickly hid and he searched for a moment before resuming his watch towards the road.

I knew that for me to try to get a better look at him, would once again risk him seeing me. From where I was, I could tell that he was a thin and energetic man. What I also noticed was that his beard was a fake. Between Holmes and I masquerading, I knew enough costume to know the difference. Whomever he was, he did not want to risk Miss Smith recognizing who he was.

Some time had passed before Miss Smith rode upon the path. When she came to the hedge, the man sprung out behind her on his bicycle. She had taken a look back where she noticed him and slowed. He slowed. She stopped. The man also stopped. Miss Smith suddenly turned her bicycle around and came right at him! However, the man was quick. He darted off on his bicycle with her following around the corner. A moment later she returned with a winning look on her face. Yet, she had not noticed that the man had once again followed her from a distance.

Watson and I stayed hidden as the man slowly cycled back. He turned at the Hall gates and dismounted. I carefully begun to make my way closer, but he mounted again. He rode past where Watson was hiding and down the drive to the Hall. When we had lost sight of him for good, we finally came out from our places.

"I was not able to get a good look nor was I able to see where it is he went." Watson said.

"I have seen enough to say he was in a disguise, but not close enough to see his looks to determine who it was. As to were he went...he must know the area enough to pass by undetected."

"We may as well as to go back to London. There is nothing more I can see to be done here."

"You go ahead." I said. "I will take the later train. I want to speak to Miss Smith. There is a few things I must say to her. I also want to look at the road to see if there is a path or something."

"Are you certain?" Watson asked.

"Yes, I will be alright."

When I arrived at Chiltern Grange, I said I was a friend of Miss Smith's and that we traveled on the train together each weekend. I explained to the housekeeper that she had left behind a book and I wished to return it to her. Upon hearing my name, Miss Smith had me ushered into the empty music room, saying that I should rest a bit before going on.

Seeing that we were alone she asked. "I take it you and Mister Holmes were there this morning to see what occured?"

"Doctor Watson and myself did yes.. What you did was very fast thinking on your part."

"I become quite fed up with all of this as you-

"However it could have cost you." I interrupted her. "I must urge you to not do something like that again."

Miss Smith folded her arms. "I am not a woman who will give up easy when I feel threatened in some way. My father raised me to fight for myself, Miss Vernet."

"Nor am I that way, Miss Smith. Believe me when I say I understand completely. However until more is discovered about this cyclist you must do as I tell you."

As I left her, I nearly ran into Mr. Carruthers. He pardoned himself and then asked who I was. When I related to him that I was a friend of Miss Smith, he asked if I knew about the man. I acted as if I did not know who he was speaking about and he excused himself quickly. I was somewhat puzzled by his behavior, but then dismissed it as I could see he was just concerned.

On my way out, I asked the groom if he knew of any hidden paths along the road. He told me that while there was no paths, he knew of several different ways that there clear enough to walk through. He made a quick map for me, showing the different areas from the house to the station that were clear enough to walk.

I walked down the the clearing he showed me. As I walked near the hall, I noticed an older man peering out at me from a window. When I turned to get a better look at him, he had pulled the curtains closed. I still glanced behind incase I saw him again, but I never did.

When I arrived back at Baker Street, Watson was no where to be seen. I knew something must have gone wrong. Holmes was sitting in his chair and looked none too pleased.

"Seems you and Watson have both failed me today."

"It was hardly Watson's fault." I said hanging up my hat and coat.

"He was stationed near the gate!" Holmes exclaimed. "He was too far away to see the man well enough to describe him."

"He saw just about everything. It was a good place in case something did happen."

"And you placed yourself close enough to the man, but not close enough to fully see him. What were you thinking?"

"And how was I to know that he would have placed himself there?" I asked. "Besides, I saw enough to confirm that man was in a disguise. Whomever it is, wishes for Miss Smith to not know their identity."

"And yet you cannot make heads or tails who he is." Holmes commented. "And then you speak to Miss Smith instead of visiting the public house to learn about the man?"

"Yes, I spoke to her to take more care. I did not visit the public house because no one would have known that man. His only motive for some reason is to follow Miss Smith only on this certain path."

"This trip was all for nothing. All you and Watson did was to confirm her story."

"I also spoke to the groom to see if there was any hidden paths not known. He made me a map showing different clearings. I walked through the one which seemed more logical. It's the one by the hall." I said showing him. "An old man watched me closely, but I I went to see him, he had gone."

"Seems this little clue of yours may actually come to mean something." Holmes said coldly.

I stared at my mentor. I was deeply hurt by his comment. "I made a mistake in France. I know that, Holmes.

He snorted. "Indeed you did."

"But it does not make me incapable of doing my work."

Holmes stared at me for a moment. His face fell from his smirk and he looked at me sadly. Before he could say a word, I fled into my room. Sometime later there was a knock. I was at my desk finishing a message to be sent to Mycroft. I called out for the person to enter and Holmes walked in. I sighed annoyed and put down my pen.

"What is it now?" I asked.

Holmes placed a newspaper in front of me. "There was somewhat some disturbing news."

"Of what?"

"Something in France that was seen by several people."

"And what is it? I'm not about to think of every scenario."

Holmes did not say anything for a long moment. "It concerns, Lupin."

I straightened myself. "What of him? Was it another break in?"

"He was seen with a woman and...it was a rather intimate moment." He told me gently.

I picked up the newspaper and skimmed over the article. I shook my head and covered my eyes. Holmes placed his hand on my shoulder. "Cass…"

"Go away, Holmes."

"Cassandra, I-

"You point was made." I said coldly. "You wanted to see the worse of him and now you have. You were right. Now just leave me alone."

He sighed, but he backed away. He stayed for a minute longer before leaving. I stared at the article for another moment before I rolled it into a ball and threw it across the room. Closing my eyes I rested my head on my desk, not caring it was upsetting the loose papers. He had kissed her. He had proposed to her and kissed her. I had been tricked.

The next morning a letter came from Miss Smith. She wrote that her employer had proposed marriage to her. She of course did not accept as her promise was already given away. He had taken her rejection surprisingly gentle and in understanding.

Holmes had a grave look on his face as he finished reading the letter. "Our young friend seems to be getting into deep waters."

"It is strange on giving a proposal at this time. He is after all aware of the man following her and the distress it gives her." I said over my cup of tea.

"He may be doing it in an act of protection." Watson told me.

"But even then why allow for her to go out there without any sort of protection. I am certain a man in his position can have a dogcart or something ready for her."

"You both seem to be overlooking someone." Holmes said. "I cannot fathom Mr Woodley into giving up so easy. Not when his intentions on Miss Smith were adamant."

"You believe he is still near?" I asked.

"I believe I need a quiet peaceful day in the country."

I sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that it will not be peaceful? I will go with you to keep you out of trouble."

"If you think that is what you must do."

During the train ride, I was looking at several profit margins from South Africa. I also had asked Mycroft to send me copies from the accounts of all three man. I had Mister Carruthers and Woodley, but not the late Smith as it would take a bit longer. The story Miss Smith and her mother were told did not make much sense to me. There were too many questions and not enough answers, or the answers held more questions.

Holmes had been lost in his own thoughts smoking and finally noticed what I was doing. He picked up one of the notes I had made and read it. "You think they are dishonest?"

"They must be. If you and two other men you were friends with had placed a large amount of money, you would see that everyone walks away with a good share. Yet, they allowed Smith to fail. They only thing I can think of is that there was a greater deal of money, more than what Miss Smith was told."

"And you findings?" Holmes asked.

"With their bank records and the records of profits made, in three months they lost some money. A great deal of money, nearly a third of what they came with. If I am doing my maths right, that means Carruthers's daughter will have a small amount of it when she comes of age. But if his living does not change, they will have nothing when she turns fourteen." I explained.

"And what of Mr Woodley?"

I sighed. "That is where it becomes somewhat difficult. The money he has in the bank isn't much, yet he spends quite a bit. He has money hidden away somewhere. He has even less then he had before he went to Africa."

"So all three man suffered while in Africa."

"Then why give the appearance to Miss Smith that they didn't. Why care for a man's remaining family when they have loss of their own? Carruthers I may understand, but Woodley? They lied to Miss Smith and they are lying for a reason."

"It is always a nasty business when money is involved." Holmes said. "However, you may have uncovered something. We haven't all the pieces yet, but we will."

When we arrived, Holmes asked where the nearest pub was. We walked down the road and found the small pub. The regulars were there and stared at us. Holmes paid them no mind as he walked up the the bar with me behind him.

"Excuse me," he said to the owner. "my friend here is very curious about the hall. We have heard some things about it. Is there anything that you can tell us?"

"The hall is owned by Williamson. He is an older man who lives alone with a small staff of servants." The man replied.

I caught attention and shot a look at Holmes. Williamson must have been the man I had seen the day before. "Oh?" Holmes said acting as if he was not too interested in the news. "And what is it this Mr Williamson does for a living?"

The owner understand that Holmes was digging for more information. He leaned forward and said in a low voice."He has been a clergyman. But...there have been one or two incidents at the hall."

"Does he have visitors there?" I asked. "He has such a beautiful estate, I would hope he allows people to stay."

The owner nodded. "As a matter of fact there are weekend visitors. However...why I hope you do not mind me saying so, but some of them...one in particular are not people I would let my own wife stay with."

I rolled my eyes when the owner wasn't looking. Really? Married? "What man has you so bothered?" Holmes ventured to ask.

"A Mister Woodley. As of late he has been a frequent visitor. Not many townsfolk have taken kindly to him. He's...he is not a very even tempered man."

Holmes and I both shared a look. A moment later a man came in-between us. It was the man in question. The owner quickly back away knowing he was overheard and no doubt in trouble with the man. Mister Woodley did not look pleased we were speaking of him.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

Holmes did not answer. I moved around the man and stood close to Holmes. I did not trust Woodley. I had no weapon on me. Chances that a fight would involve Woodley were high. I was still deciding if the townsfolk would take his side.

"What the hell do you want?" Woodley asked.

Again, Holmes said nothing. Woodley's face became dark with rage. "What does a busy body like you mean by asking questions that do not concern you."

Holmes stayed silent so I tried to reason with Woodley. "He meant no harm. We only wanted to know about the hall. You see I was thinking of taking holiday up there and-

"What sort of man lets his woman speak for him?"

"Please just leave us alone." I said.

"Shut it, missy." He exclaimed.

"Leave her alone." Holmes finally said.

Woodley turned to Holmes. "So he finally talks does he?" He snarled. "Who do you think you are?"

Holmes stood up and folded his arms. "I will not be intimidated by you. I suggest you leave us alone."

"And what will you do if I don't?" Holmes didn't answer and this angered Woodley. He flew a sharp left hook. "Speak, damn you!"

I went to help, but the owner grabbed my shoulders. I knew in my position, Holmes had to fight for himself. Of course he was able to handle himself, but no doubt Woodley would try to play dirty. He straightened before advancing on Woodley. Woodley threw some hits, but Holmes blocked.

Holmes took a breath for a moment when Woodley backed away towards the bar. That's when I saw the glass. "Watch it, Holmes!" I shouted in warning as the bottle broke.

He was ready when Woodley came at him. Holmes was able to wrestle the broken bottle away before too much damage was done. He threw punches and they landed home. Needless to say, Holmes walked away with only a cut on his lip, a cut on his arm, and a lump on his forehead. Woodley needed a dogcart. On the way out of the public house, there also clapping for us.

As we walked back to the station I handed Holmes my handkerchief. "So, you wanted a peaceful day, was it?"

He chuckled. "The fight was certainty worth getting into."

"Only the fight? Surely it is walking away with more knowledge then before. I daresay Miss Smith was right in being weary of that man."

Holmes' face turned serious. "Yes, and he is not the only shady character in all of this."

"You mean Mr Williamson plays a part in this game as well?" I asked.

"Yes, I think he may."

"How's is the cut on your arm? Shall we see a doctor before we leave?"

Holmes waved away my suggestion. "Hardly. The cut is nothing, I've had worse."

"Yes, I know you have. More so, I know how you are when it comes to injuries. At any rate, Watson will be the one to see to your wounds."

When we got on the train we sat in silence for some time. Finally Holmes looked at me. "The actions of Lupin…"

"We need to focus on this case." I said.

"Cass-

"No, Holmes." I shook my head. "I will speak no more on the matter."

He sighed. "I know I have not been favorable on this matter. But I do admit that I was in the wrong for my disregard of you."

"It doesn't matter anyway. He has someone else now, hasn't he? There is no more use for me. That's all it was, a way for him slip under Ganimard's ongoing investigation. I was stupid to not see it."

"Foolish yes, but stupid? No, Cassandra, you are not a stupid person. I do not believe we would have gotten along if you were." Holmes said gently.

"I should have never believed him. Some of what he said is true. He was honest about being angry at his relatives, loving his daughter, maybe he even thought I was brilliant. But in the end, we are on opposite sides. I should have realized you can't have everything." I said.

Holmes rested his hand on my shoulder. "At least you have seen error and will correct it in the future. I am sorry, sorry that you are suffering for your actions."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I told you to poison me if I become foolish."

He chuckled. "I would have been the first person to blame."

"No, you would have placed all evidence at Lupin."

He said nothing else, but he didn't need to say anything. We stayed by each other for a while not saying anything. For a moment, I allowed myself to believe that all was right with the world. If my mentor and I were on terms again. then it must be. Unfortunately the illusion was broken come Thursday afternoon, Miss Violet Smith had sent another letter.

She wrote on how she would be leaving her employment at the end of the week. Miss Smith added it was not because of the situation with Mr. Carruthers, but it was due to the reappearance of Mr. Woodley. She told us about how she had seen both men in a meeting together and it had caused some excitement to Mr. Carruthers.

"They are onto something." I told Holmes when he finished reading.

"Could not agree more." He said.

"What sort of trouble are they planning you think?" Watson asked.

"Well there isn't much detail. Whatever it is money is the motive behind it all." I said.

"Miss Smith also wrote that she is rather curious on how Mr Woodley become so disfigured." Holmes said.

"Because the man is a cur and had it coming back to him in one form or another. If I wasn't playing my part of someone innocent, I certainly would have-

"Non the less," he interrupted my rant. "We will go down Saturday morning to see that Miss Smith does leave without any incident. Ah, there is also a message to you, Cassandra from Mycroft."

I took it from him and read over it. "He finally was able to recover smith's account. Holmes, it says he that he did not die until only yesterday."

Holmes stared at me for a moment. "It seems my dear girl, you have been proven right in thinking that money surrounds this. They all knew each other."

"They knew there would be no will and were told his money was to go to his niece." I said. "They have been planning this from the start."

When Saturday morning arrived, Holmes, Watson and I prepared ourselves for the journey. I had noticed Holmes slip his revolver in his pocket. He noticed my stare and simply nodded to me, warning that we were to expect the worst.

As we walked the trail, I noticed a trap far ahead of us. I noticed that a young woman rode inside and knew it was out dear lady. I voiced it to Holmes and he gave a loud exclamation.

"I fear that she will be past Charlington before we can possibly meet her."

Watson and I needed no further instruction. No longer were we strolling through the country side, no, we ran as if the very hound of Baskerville was upon us. We had to meet with Miss Smith to see her safely. With her out of our sight...Holmes and I knew that it would be the time for one of them to strike.

Holmes was ahead with Watson and I close behind us when the empty dog cart came from around the corner. Holmes suddenly stopped, but Watson moved past to grab the reins of the horse.

"Too late! We are too late!" Holmes cried in frustration. "It's an abduction! Murder! Haven knows what!"

"Now is not the time for dramatics, Holmes." I said firmly catching his attention. "We can still catch them, they can't be far."

Without another word, I jumped into the back of the cart. Holmes and Watson climbed into the front with Holmes at the reins. He snapped them and we flew back along the road. As we turned the curve, Watson grasped Holmes' arm and pointed.

"That's the man!"

Right in front of us, the solitary cyclist was riding towards us. He stopped and blocked our path. "Where did you get that dog cart? Pull up man!" He shouted as he drew out a pistol.

I recognized the voice, but before I could say anything, Holmes threw down the reins. "Where is Miss Violet Smith?" He demanded.

"That is what I would like to know." The man said. "You're in her dog cart. You ought to know where she is."

"That is what I am trying to find out, man!" Holmes shouted. "We found the cart without both riders."

"Good Lord."

I sighed annoyed and sprang down the cart. My movement started the man as he turned his weapon to me. "You there, don't move or I'll-

"You will do so such thing." Holmes ordered. "You will drop-Cassandra, where are you going?"

"Leaving you lot along to your shouting match. I'm off to find Miss Smith. I can see footprints from the gap in the hedge. If anyone of you are interested, better come along." I called.

A brief moment passed before the three men joined me. I looked up from my study of the marks. "She was half dragged. She tried to fight him, but he was bigger, I'd say size thirteen and a half. There's another set here, size ten."

"Who's this there in that bush?" Holmes asked.

We walked around and found a young man, some years younger than myself, on his back. There was a large cut on his head as he laid out unconscious. "He'll be alright once he comes to." Watson said examining the man. "The cut isn't fetal."

"That's Peter the groom." Carruthers answered. "He drove her."

"Leave him then, we must find Miss Smith."

We had no time to waste. We ran down the path that would led back to the house when Homes stopped us. "They did not go into the house."

"Are you certain?" Carruthers asked.

As an answer a woman screamed. We ran through the bushes and came upon a large oak tree. Miss Smith had fallen to the ground and was sobbing. Nest to her was Mister Woodley waving a riding carp with a triumphant smile on his face. Between them was a grey bearded man who could only be Mr. Williamson.

"They're married." Watson cried.

Williamson bowed mockingly. I rushed over to Miss Smith and helped her to her feet. Woodley only laughed as he turned to the others.

"You can take off your beard, Bob." He said. "I know you well enough, Allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Woodley."

Miss Smith cried into my shoulder as I balanced her and myself. "It won't go through the court." I told her as Carruthers tore off his beard.

He raised his revolver. "I told you what I'd do if you molested her and by the lord I'll be as good as my word."

I had a dark feeling about those words. Holmes sensed it as well as he took a step forewords. I backed us away from Woodley, which was by Williamson.

"You're too late, she's my wife!" Woodley shouted.

"No, she's your widow!" Carruthers shouted.

His revolver cracked. Miss Smith cried out as Woodley dropped down. Williamson let out a string of curses. He pulled out his own weapon. I was able to kick his knee and knock his gun out of his hand. He tried to go at me, but found himself staring into Holmes' revolver.

"Enough of this." Holmes said coldly. "Cassandra, pick up that pistol and hold it to his head, will you? Thank you. And you, Carruthers, you will give me that gun."

"Who are you?" Carruthers asked.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and until the police arrive you are all under my orders."

Holmes quickly took command of the whole thing. The groom had came to and had seen what the fuss was about. Holmes sent him for the police superintendent. Williamson and Carruthers carried Woodley into the house as Holmes and I followed behind, watching them closely. Watson helped Miss Smith, trying to calm her down. When we arrived at the house, Holmes gave me instructions to take Miss Smith to her room and to return to the dinning room. Watson, meanwhile, would care for Woodley.

When I had taken care of Miss Smith I went into the dinning room. It was sometime before Watson entered the room. Everyone looked at the doctor waiting to hear the condition the beast was in.

"He will live." He said.

"What?" Cried Carruthers. "I'll go and finish him!"

"You will do so such thing." I said. "Killing him will do nothing, but make this worse for yourself."

"It will be much worse if he were to live. Do you mean to tell me that angel is to be tied to Jack Woodley for life? Surely you know what he is like."

"We are aware of the brutality of the man." Holmes answered. "However you need not to concern yourself over the 'marriage'. There are two very good reasons why she shouldn't be his wife. We are safe in questioning Mr. Williamson's right to solemnize a marriage."

"I have been ordained." The man in question said.

"And you have also been unfrocked." I added. "We have done our research on you, Williamson. The things you did while a man of the cloth."

"Once a clergyman, always a clergyman."

"I think not." Said Holmes. "How about a license?"

"We have a license. I have it here in my pocket." Williamson said bringing out the document.

"Then you would not mind if we have it sent in to be checked for forgery. But in any case, a forced marriage is no marriage."

"But it is a very serious felony. You will have time to learn from your mistakes, during the next ten years." I said.

"We mustn't forget the forgery." Holmes said. "It is very serious to fake a seal."

"Oh yes. That would be another five years. Thank you for reminding me, Holmes."

Williamson stared back and forth at Holmes and I. He leaned back in his chair with a defeated look in his eyes. Holmes then turned to Carruthers. "As to you Carruthers, you would have done better to keep your pistol in your pocket."

"I am beginning to think that you may be right about that," Carruthers said. "But I could not allow this girl to be thrown into the claws of this man. I love her, Mister Holmes and I followed to keep her safe."

"Why not tell her of the danger in the first place?" I asked. "Why all of this deceit?"

"Because she would have left me. I was happy enough to have her in the house, here with me."

"But even a caged bird needs to fly. That is not love, Mister Carruthers. You kept her for yourself, and did not stop to ask what she felt. You had her trust and friendship, but after recent events you have neither. She had decided that she wants nothing more to do with you."

"But it was all well for a time. I mean here she had someone to look after her, knowing the danger that laid ahead for her. Here, I knew I could protect her from harm. When the cable came, I knew it was only a matter of time." Carruthers said.

"What cable?" Holmes asked.

He took a telegram from his pocket and gave it to Holmes. A moment later, Holmes gave it to me.

"The old man is dead." It read.

"Seems they all know each other." I said.

"You may as well tell us what you know, Carruthers." Holmes said.

"Don't you say a word, Bob Carruthers." Williamson warned. "I will serve you as you served Jack."

"Williamson, you are hardly in any place to make threats." I said. "Holmes, we may as well tell them all we know."

Holmes nodded his head. "Agreed. Now, in the first place. you all came from South Africa."

"I never saw either of them until two months ago and I have never been to Africa. Put that in your pipe and smoke it, Mister Holmes."

"He speaks the truth." Carruthers admitted.

"Fine then you and Mr Woodley were in Africa." I said folding my arms over my chest. "You knew Ralph Smith while in Africa. You also had reason to believe that he would not live much longer. There you found out his only niece would inherit his fortune. It is a very large amount. An amount that would repay everything you had lost with enough left over. Tell me how I am doing so far, gentleman."

Carruthers nodded his head while William swore at me.

"You were also aware that there would be no will."

"Smith couldn't read or write." Carruthers answered.

"So when you returned you hunted the girl. You created the ad asking for her as you know nothing about her." Holmes said. "The idea was that one of you was to marry her, while the other had a share of the money. Why was Woodley chosen?"

"We played cards for her, he won."

"Dice would have been more biblical." I said off handily.

"You got her into your service while Woodley did the courting. She recognized him for what he is and would have nothing to do with him." Holmes continued.

"Meanwhile, your friend was upset that you had fallen in love with her." I said.

"I couldn't let her own her." Carruthers shouted.

"A woman is not to be owned! There was a quarrel. He left you in rage and made his own plans."

"Is there nothing that you two do not know?" Carruthers asked Holmes and I in a bitter laugh. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. We fought, yes, and he knocked me down. I lost sight of him after that. Then he met this outcast and leaned they set up at this place which she had to pass for the station."

"I knew nothing of this plan." Williamson protested.

"No? There are gambling debts you still owe from the old days." I said.

That kept him quiet. Carruthers went on. "I knew I had to keep my eye on her for I knew Woodley was planning something. Then two days ago, Woodley came with this cable saying Smith was dead. He asked if I would stand by and I firmly told him I would not. He then asked that if I were to marry her then would I give him a share. I said I would, but that she would not have me. He spoke of forcing her and I refused and he left. The rest, Mister Holmes and Miss Vernet, you both know."

Holmes stood from his chair. "The Superintendent is here. You will have quite the confession to make, gentlemen. Come, Watson, Cassandra, our work is finished here."

As we took our leave, Carruthers called out to me. "Please, let me speak to her. I only wish to explain my actions."

I stopped and turned to him. "Haven't you done enough already? You will be lucky if your actions to protect her will lessen your sentence. She may even ask of it. but she will have nothing else to do with you. Miss Smith will leave this place and will be with her future husband. No one will feel pity for you. However, I see will that your daughter will not suffer for this."

Holmes gently laid a hand on my shoulder. I understand the sign and walked out with him. As we walked down the lane nothing was said. I tried to remember if there was any family who would take in the young girl.

"Do you think Carruthers will be in jail long?" Watson asked breaking the silence.

"Long enough for Miss Smith to have what is hers and to marry her man." I answered. "Maybe even enough time for her to forget this."

"He will only be there for a few years." Holmes added. "Now, Cassandra this problem I have with John Vincent Harden. Allow me to explain what I have so far and give me your thoughts on this matter."


End file.
